Fast Times At EarthRealm High
by T-Rex Marine
Summary: Mileena is the new girl at EarthRealm high, the most dangerous high school in the Realms. As she struggles through the weird and wonderful, she must face her own insecurities, a dangerously faction divided school of students and the sinister forces of NetherRealm Academy. So get ready for a school with high spirits and even higher mortality rates!
1. Chapter 1

**OutWorld Palace**

"Girls! Hurry up, we were meant to leave ten minutes ago!"

Mileena hastily crammed her school supplies into her backpack, hurriedly tossing everything in with no regard for organisation.

In truth, only a part of her hastened packing was due to her being late. Currently, Mileena was ecstatic at the idea of her first day at EarthRealm High. OutWorld was never a place for socialising, save for the constant fighting. She had done plenty of fighting, what she wanted now was some friends, acquaintances or even just someone to talk to who wasn't Kitana or her father.

So when Kitana informed Mileena she was going to high school, she practically leapt at the chance to meet people who weren't palace servants who were afraid of her or enemies who hated her.

"Milly, any day now", her sister sighed.

"Two minutes!"

"It was two minutes, _ten_ minutes ago. Honestly, are you packing your entire room in that back?"

Mileena groaned in frustration.

 _You'd think someone with an Edenian lifespan would have some damned patience!_

"Mileena!", barked the girl's father.

"Coming", she chirped, scurrying out of her room and diving into the car and landed next to her sister.

"Finally. Are you ready for your first day sister?"

"Are you kidding? I'm so psyched! This gonna be great!"

Kitana smiled at her younger sibling's enthusiasm.

 **EarthRealm Highway**

The drive was uneventful, save for the odd road rage devastation caused by Shao Khan's driving. To anyone else it would have seemed beyond excessive to smash a car to pieces with a hammer for honking at the driver, but Kitana and Mileena had seen it so many times, it wasn't even worth noticing.

As their father was currently threating the traffic warden with having his soul absorbed, the girls passed the time.

Kitana was currently texting Jade as to why she was going to be late.

"Who ya textin?"

"What does it matter?"

"I bet it's Liu Kang!", Mileena sang.

"It's not Liu! I'm texting Jade", Kitana quickly countered.

"Yeah, sure sis, I believe you".

"Don't be such a child".

"What, I think it's cute. Have you ever seen how you two act when you're together? It's sooooo adorable".

Kitana batted Mileena away, earning a stuck out tongue and a giggle in return.

As Kitana continued texting, she noticed Mileena rustling through her bag to retrieve something. Out of mild curiosity she watched as Mileena pulled out her magenta coloured mask.

Kitana sighed.

 _Not this again_

As she put it on, Kitana put her phone down and turned to her sister, her expression upset and concerned at the same time.

"What?"

"Mileena, we talked about this", her sister's tone stern but not aggressive.

Never the less Mileena hung her head.

"Just…just for the first few days. Please?", She pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

Well as puppy dog as Tarkatan eyes could get.

"Milenna, you have to…"

The sisters were interrupted by their father returning to the drivers' seat, albeit covered in blood and parking tickets, which by the look of it, the OutWorld warlord had no intention of paying.

"EarthRealmers", he grumbled. "Kill a few commoners for disrupting royalty and they go insane".

"Pretty sure it wasn't just the EarthRealmers who went nuts", whispered Mileena.

"Silence!"

Mileena and Kitana both snapped into silence immediately, not wanting to test their father's already thinning patience.

It gave Kitana some joy that Mileena had returned to normal but she was still tempted to talk to her about her mask, but decided that she would talk to her out of earshot of their father.

He cared about Mileena as much as she did, but he wasn't good with delicate situations.

 _Or delicate anything for that matter_

 **EarthRealm High Exterior**

The car pulled up beside the school.

Shao Khan rolled down the window to speak to his daughters before he left.

"Now remember girls. Now that you have been accepted into this EarthRealm school, I expect you to infiltrate their society, gather intel and pave the way, for OutWolrd's inevitable victory and my vengeance upon this pathectic worlds Kombatants!"

Mileena and Kitana frowned at their father's ranting.

"Dad", they chided in unison.

"Oh, yes. And of course, have a good day. And Mileena, try to make some new friends".

"Thanks dad…."

"Alliances will prove useful for…"

"Dad!"

"Huh? Oh yes! Right, focused now, promise. Have a good day girls".

Shao Khan drove off as both his daughters facepalmed.

"This. This is why mother left him".

"I thought Sindel left because dad brainwashed you and her?"

"I don't remember that".

Mileena chose not to explain why someone wouldn't remember being brainwashed and darted up the stone step and through the doors.

She stood there, gawping at how large the building was and how many other people were here. This was it. This was going to be her chance meet new people. For the first time she might have a friend, hell she might even get a boyfriend.

That last thought had sent a nervous shiver down the half Tarkatan princess' spine.

"But…", she thought.

 _What if no one likes me. And what if they see my face. They'll get scared and then I'll be alone and…and…_

With the sudden doubt pouring into her mind, Mileena's short lived optimism was replaced by fear and anxiety.

Until she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Kitana offering a comforting smile.

"It's normal to be scared on your first day".

Mileena looked up at her sister, wishing she possessed even a tenth of the confidence she had.

Mileena had always confided with her sister about her problems. Despite the troubles caused by her initial…teething problems, from her cloning, the two got on as well as any other sisters. Mileena had secretly wished she was more like Kitana. She wasn't ashamed of her Tarkatan ancestry but it did make life difficult for her.

 _It's hard to make friends when you look like a Wes Craven slasher monster_

But no matter how bad things seemed, her big sister always managed to help her through them.

"It's just…so big. And I don't know anyone here".

"Oh come now, you know Jade".

"Jade's _your_ friend".

"She likes you too".

"You know what I mean".

Kitana sighed.

"Look Mileena, there are plenty of people here who would make great friends. And you're not alone, you know I'll always have your back".

Mileena gave her sister a hug for her words of support.

"So. Can you do me a favour and please take off your mask?"

Mileena paused for a minute, then looked back up to Kitana once more.

"Are you sure no one will laugh or scream?"

Kitana placed her hands on Mileena's shoulders.

"Mileena, this school is…different, than most other schools. Hell, there's even a lizard man and two cyborgs here".

Mileena's eyes shone bright with interest.

"Really?! Wow. Soooo, maybe a few large teeth won't be so weird".

"That's the crazy, brave sister I know. So?"

Mileena hesitated for one more moment then tossed her pink mask in the air.

"Look out EarthRealm High, cuz Mileena Khanum is ready for you", she cheered.

Just then a student walking past them stopped to retrieve a fallen piece of paper and caught sight of the half Tarkatan teen.

"Aagghhh! Monster!", he yelled as he ran towards a window and plummeted to his death.

Mileena sighed and looked back down at her feet.

"Oh ignore him that happens around here".

The school speaker rang out.

 **FATALITY**

Mileena covered her ears at the immensely loud noise.

"Elder Gods, what was that!?"

"This school can be a bit dangerous. It used to be someone gave a damn about people dying here, but it happens so often we just learned to live with it. That just tells us when someone kicks it".

"Geez, that's rough".

"Kombat is not for the faint of heart".

Kitana held Mileena's hand in hers a looked into her eyes.

"You just have to take it one step at a time. Ready?"

Mileena flashed a toothy smile and nodded, making her way to the headmaster's office.

 **Headmaster Raiden's Office**

"Sir, the new girl's here. Also, another kid died".

Raiden sighed.

 _Elder Gods why for every Liu Kang and Johnny Cage, does this school get a dozen noobs?_

Honestly, he'd seen hedgehogs on the freeway that had more survival sense than the majority of this school's populace.

"Very well. Send her in Sarenna".

"Yes sir".

Raiden watched as a girl in a pink shirt and skirt with neck length black hair and very noticeable large teeth walked into his office. Her eyes were darting up and down, trying to muster up the courage to look at him but still nervous.

Raiden couldn't help but smile.

He'd been teaching these fearsome Kombatants for more years than any human could comprehend, but all he ever saw was nervous children, in need of guidance.

"Please, have a seat Mileena".

The girl looked up, snapped out of whatever thought she had previously been in.

"Huh? Oh! Right! Yes sir! Sorry mister, uh, I mean headmaster. I…uh"

Raiden chuckled.

"Mileena?"

Mileena ceased her babbling and stood attentively.

"Breathe. Calm down. Then please take a seat".

Mileena nodded, following Raiden's instructions. His calm and friendly tone of voice had helped her to relax.

"Good. Now, this is just going to be a little introduction, to help you settle in. Kitana has told me that you might have difficulty on your first few days".

Mileena grumbled to herself.

"Dammit sis".

"It's not a bad thing for your sister to be concerned for you Mileena".

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just she always dotes on me. Sometimes I think she forgets I can handle myself".

"I doubt she believes you can't fight. But she is worried about how you cope being different".

Mileena sighed, her shoulders sinking.

"It's not just the teeth. Well, yeah that's one thing but…I was still fighting for my father before the NetherRealm war. I really want to make friends here but I'm an OutWorlder. My people and EarthRealmers have a bad history".

Raiden folded his arms.

"Oh I know all too well. But your father and I agreed to set aside such squabbles for the good of our worlds. I assure you. Most students here understand that the time has come for change. Those who do not, you just inform me of them. I will correct them swiftly".

Mileena smiled a little, causing Raiden o do the same.

"This school is here to train Kombatants to counter the threat posed by the NetherRealm. Everyone, from all walks of life, are welcomed. Now, is there anything else you wish to speak about?".

Mileena thought for a minute, but decided she was ready.

"No, I'm good. Thank you sir".

"Anytime. Please see Sareena, she will tell you where you are meant to go".

Mileena bowed her head and exited the principal's office.

Once she closed the door, she turned to find a stunningly beautiful woman with black hair with a single white streak.

"Excuse me, are you Sareena?"

Without looking from her paperwork, the woman held out a finger to Mileena.

"One moment".

She finished up and looked at Mileena.

For a split second she was surprised at the girl's fearsome appearance, but easily settled.

"You must be the new kid, Kay's sister".

Mileena's eyes focused on the girls with curiosity.

"You know my sister? And…and you aren't afraid of me?"

Sareena leaned back in her chair.

"Yup. I knew Kay when she first got here. Bit of a rich bitch, ya know? All "lowly peasants" and stuff. Now offense".

"None taken, she gets like that".

Sareena chuckled.

"As for being scared of you? Well let me let you in on something. I'm not human. I'm a demon from the NetherRealm".

Mileena took two steps back.

"No way!"

"Oh yes way. Born of Quna Chi's scary assed lab and all. This is just so people don't freak out. Secretaries that look like they're going to swallow your soul tend to lose out on business".

"Secretary?"

"Yeah, it's my job around here. I make sure all the dates are correct, the property damage is recorded and all the school related…"

A small beep came from the desk.

"Oh. Hang, got another one".

Sareena clicked on the big red button under her desk.

 **FATALITY**

"There we go. Like I was seeing, all school related "Fatalities" are announced".

"Yeesh, that's grim. What happened to that one?"

"Wet floor. Not my fault. That sign said "Don't Run" for a reason".

"So, uh…"

Sareena looked back to Mileena.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. You're to go to room 5F. That's Shang Tsung's biology class".

 _Uncle Shang works here too?_

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sareena", Mileena stretched out her hand.

"Nice meeting you too", Sareena said, shaking Mileena's hand as fast as possible before returning to her never ending pile of paperwork.

As Mileena trotted off, Sareena called out to her.

"Hey Milly?"

Mileena turned her head.

"Yeah?"

"Here's some words of wisdom for ya. Smartass in the red armour called Sektor? Stay clear of him. He's an asshole".

Mileena nodded and walked on.

She hadn't met this "Sektor" yet, but Sareena sounded very confident he'd be trouble.

Still, she'd cross that bridge when she reached it.

Okay so, let's see.

The Headmaster was very nice. Even for a guy who's been trying to kill dad for years. But still, very nice.

Sareena seemed pretty cool. She didn't scream or hide from me.

I guess…I guess we could be friends.

And I already know Uncle Shang.

So that makes three people in this school I can get on with that aren't Kitana.

As she jogged on her way to biology, hoping she wouldn't be too late, she thought to herself.

 _Maybe things won't be so bad_

 **NetherRealm Academy**

Quan Chi knelt before the skeletal throne where his master, Shinnok the Fallen Elder God, was sitting.

"My lord, the OutWorld princess Mileena has arrived as planned".

The dark deity tapped his fingers on his throne.

"Marvellous. Now all we need do is wait".

And with that is my first chapter. I'm very eager for any input and hope you enjoyed reading. If you would like to point out anything that would be helpful for the continuation of this story, it would be appreciated as this is my first attempt at a Mortal Kombat fanfiction. Thanks for reading and I hope to return with the next instalment soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Biology Class**

Sonya was trying to read through last night's revision notes, struggling to concentrate over Johnny and Jax arguing.

 _Boys_

"Come on Tinman, I was only kiddin".

Jax, who was currently holding Johnny upside down, was not all too pleased with Johnny Cage's talent for creating nicknames for the cyborg boxer.

"Oh don't worry Cage, I know. In fact, I thought it was real funny".

"Wait? Really?"

"Yeah, sure. So, how's about I give you a nickname? You like movies don't ya?"

Johnny cracked a nervous grin.

"Uh, yeah sure".

"Great".

Jax flipped him right back up to face him and raised his fist right towards the mouthy actor's face.

"Cause now after I'm done with your pretty boy face, they gonna be callin you Cronenberg!"

Johnny immediately got down no his hands and knees.

"Wait not the face! Anything but the face!"

"Fine. Nut shot it is".

"The face is okay! Go for the face!"

Sonya, not taking her eyes off her papers, placed a hand on Jax.

"Jax, put him down. He's learned his lesson".

With a grunt he looked back to Johnny.

"I dunno Sonya. Have you learned something Cage?"

"Oh yeah! Definitely learned something!"

Satisfied, Jax let Johnny fall to the floor.

Almost as if nothing just happened to him, Johnny whizzed right beside Sonya.

"Hey thanks for that back there. Really pulled my ass out of the fire".

"If you were _less_ of an ass, you wouldn't be in any fires".

"Oooh, that hurt babe! So whatcha readin?"

"The notes for today's lesson".

"Hah! Good one guys. I think you've scared the crap out of me enough…"

When he noticed no change in the rest of the Special Forces group's expression, Cage started to panic.

"Wait we _actually_ had to look over that stuff?"

"Yes", the whole Special Forces team responded in monotone.

"Ah crap! Tsung's gonna kill me!"

"My heart bleeds for ya Cage", Jax chuckled.

Johnny buried his head in his arms.

Kenshi whispered to Stryker, "Hey did you hear about the new girl? Apparently she's Kitana's sister".

Cage's head shot back up hopefully and he turned right round to Kenshi.

"Kitana has a sister! Is she as hot as her? What did she look like?"

Kenshi raised an eyebrow and waited for Johnny to realise what he just said.

"Oh right, sorry man, just slipped my mind. Didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. But from what I heard, she does appear…noticeable".

"Oh ho ho yes! A new hot Edenian, just what the doctor ordered".

Sonya shot Johnny a glare.

"Well of course I'm stayin with you babe. Just a little something to please the eyes is all".

Sonya rolled her eyes and gave Cage a good natured elbow jab.

If anyone had told her a year ago she'd be dating Johnny Cage, she'd have either laughed or punched you. But despite his many, many, many flaws, under all that bravado, there was a really sweet guy there.

Even if he was still a total idiot.

Jax gave out a disgusted grunt.

"Great, more OutWorlders. Just what we need".

"You don't sound thrilled Iron Giant".

Jax got up a little from his seat.

"I mean Jax! I meant to say Jax!"

"That's more like it. And I'm just sayin, OutWorlders aren't exactly the most diplomatic people you could meet".

Sonya turned to Jax.

"And you'd say you aren't violent?"

Jax chuckled.

"Fair point. But you know what I mean Sonya".

"True, but that was then, this is now. And right now, I think the best approach would be to not have anyone giving her the evil eye on her first day…"

"Yeah Jax, try and be friendly…" Johnny interrupted.

"And it would also help her and your love life if you didn't give her _any_ eyes".

"Aww come on!"

"At. All".

Johnny folded his arms in a huff.

"Everyone wants to kill my fun".

Stryker pointed at the door beginning to open.

"Hey guys I think that's her".

A girl in all pink and shoulder length black hair walked in.

 **Biology (Mileena)**

Mileena stepped in the room and caught the sound of a whisper from the end of the room.

"Holy hell, this chick is smoking hot! Those legs, that bod, that…"

Mileena turned her head to smile at her admirer, but quickly received the opposite effect.

"That giant mouth of teeth! Jesus H Christ, someone call Chief Brody, Jaws is back".

Mileena gave a disappointed sigh.

 _Knew it_

The boy in the sunglasses was elbow in the stomach afterwards by a blonde girl in army gear.

"Hey, wait. Come here, please", she offered apologetically.

Mileena hesitated for a moment, unsure if she wanted to approach such a tightly packed group of EarthRealmers.

But this one seemed…welcoming.

She walked up to the empty seat beside the girl.

"Sorry about that. My boyfriend has a brain the size of a peanut and he's sorry", she pulled at Johnny's ear. "Isn't that right?"

"Ow! Yes maam, very sorry".

Mileena giggled and with that Sonya released him.

"It's okay. At least he didn't draw a weapon. That happens sometimes".

Sonya offered her hand.

"Name's Sonya. Sonya Blade".

"Mileena, Princess of OutWorld".

Johnny chuckled. "You have princess in your name? You really are Kay's sister aren't ya?"

"Yeah, but I don't throw it around as much".

"Well uh, hey sorry about that. I mean, if anyone needs to keep their mouth shut, it's me".

"It's alright really. You're actually kind of funny for an EarthRealmer".

Johnny straightened up.

"Oh really? Name's Cage. Johnny Cage. A-List actor-to-be and ball bustin badass".

"And sleeping on the couch if he doesn't lasso his libido".

Johnny sighed.

"Just being friendly Sonya".

Mileena couldn't stop chuckling.

 _These guys are alright. Wait the one with metal arms his looking at me?! What do I do? Say something!_

"Uh…nice arms".

 _Oh Elder Gods dammit Mileena!_

Jax just grunted.

"Real funny".

"No, no, no, no! I didn't mean that! I just think they're cool. They look really strong. Like a boxer's arms".

Jax's expression relaxed a little.

"Well…thanks. I built em myself".

"No way! How much can they lift! Could you like, smash a guy through a wall like it was nothing?"

Jax couldn't help but smile at this girl's passion for fighting things. And the personal comments didn't hurt.

Maybe she was alright.

"Yeah. But why settle for a wall. These babies could toss any poor bastard from here straight into OutWorld".

"Whoa", Mileena gasped in awe.

Johnny was annoyed.

"Hey, why does hey get to flaunt in front of the new girl?"

"Because he doesn't have a girlfriend sitting right next to him".

"Point taken".

Mileena got to talking to Kenshi and Stryker and over the next ten minutes, she and the Special Forces gang began to enter comfortable conversation.

Just then, Shang Tsung walked in and sat at his desk.

"Good morning class. Sorry I was running late, but I accidently wondered into Home Economics thinking it was my class. Long story short, there may or may not be a genetically engineered batch of carnivorous brownie creatures running around due to actions that are entirely _not_ my fault".

Everyone in the class now immediately decided to avoid the H.E room.

Shang Tsung caught sight of Mileena.

"Ah, if it isn't my latest pupil and one of my favourite creations. Mileena my dear, how are you?"

"I'm good Uncle. Uh sorry, Professor".

"Ah, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. It's hard to see you as that little embryo in my test tube anymore".

Mileena blushed furiously and buried her head, mortified.

Shang walked up to the blackboard.

"Now then, if you looked over your notes last night…"

"Uh sir?"

Shang sighed loudly.

"Yes Cage?"

"Well ya see, the thing is…"

"Cage, see me after school. You are going to look over those notes even if I have to surgically attach your cornea to the papers. Hmmm, actually, now that I say that out loud…."

Shang waved his hands.

"Anyway. Miss Blade, I assume _you've_ read over the notes?"

"Yes sir"

"Very good. It's nice to have someone I can rely on. Now Miss Blade, go grab my meat".

The class was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"Ugh, sir?"

"Well, Miss Blade, grab my meat. He's eager to see you".

"Sir, what the hell are you…"

"It's in the store room, Miss Blade, chop chop".

Relived a little at Tsung's supposed innuendo being misinterpreted, Sonya was still confused as to why he used the word _he_ for some meat in the store room.

As she opened the door, a terrifying creature that resembled as skinless human ran out, running, screaming and leaking blood everywhere.

Everyone but Mileena screamed.

"Thank you Miss Blade. Class meet, Meat. Meat say hello".

"Yell-ul", the creautree gurgled, with what may have been a semblance of a smile on its….lack of a face.

Mileena squealed.

"He's adorable!"

"Yes, he is quite the little scamp isn't he? I managed to grow him with some dead animal meat thrown out from the butcher's and some toxic waste I found in the back of my fridge. Seeing as using _actual_ live subjects for dissection is "morally questionable at best", according to some hacks who call themselves scientists, I made the next best thing".

"Now Mister Cage, come up here. Seeing as you failed to look over last night, you will get a physical demonstration of the anatomy".

"But sir, that thing is freakin creepy".

"Now, now, don't hurt Meat's feelings. Or does he have feelings? Perhaps I'll test that next class. But back on track, it is important for a Kombatant to know anatomy if your x-ray attacks are to be successful. Now front and centre".

Like a sad puppy, Johnny limped up to the dripping pile of blood and offal.

"Now then", Shang said as he grabbed Johnny's hand and forced it in Meat's chest".

"Ugghh, gross!"

"Meat, tickly", Meat giggled.

"Now Mister Cage, you should be able to feel the heart. I want you to move further up until you reach the throat".

Uncomfortably, Johnny snaked his arm up Meat's inner innards until he reached something.

"Very good. Now, most of you would go for the bones. Classic, but sometimes they're not as breakable as you'd think. So what else could you do? Nerves? Paralyse them? Perhaps. But there is another option. From the posterior edge of the middle of the soft palate, there as a wonderful conic projection called the uvula. And, if enough pressure is applied…"

Shang nodded to Johnny who, hesitantly, squeezed it, forcing a large amount of vomit out of Meat.

"Gaahhhhh!"

"It causes the target to vomit profusely, not only incapacitating the enemy, but also very humiliating. This method was perfected by Noob Saibot. Thank you Cage, how do you feel?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Now Mister Cage, we only need one demonstration today, though your enthusiasm is welcomed".

The bell rang out and the terrified classroom ran for their lives, with Sonya helping a foul smelling and deeply shaken up Johnny.

"Well that's all for today then. Please go over your notes this time. Say goodbye Meat".

"Blye", Meat gurgled.

Mileena got up to catch up with everyone else.

"Ah, EarthRealm children. They always were a tad queasy".

Mileena catapulted into Shang and hugged him tightly.

"It's great to see you Uncle Shang".

"Ah my dear, it's a pleasure to see you again. How has Kitana been?"

"Sorry Uncle, the restraining order is still there".

"Bah! You take a few blood samples, bone marrow extracts, spinal fluid vials and strands of hair to give someone a sibling and you get slapped with a court order. Story of my life".

"It wasn't just the court order she slapped you with".

"Oh yes. She hits like her mother".

Shang walked behind his desk.

"Now, seeing as you've just arrived, this is what you need to catch up on", he said as he dropped a tonne of papers on the desk.

"Oh goodie", Mileena sighed.

Shang handed her a single page out of the pile.

"Wow, that's a relief. What's the rest of the stuff?"

"Apparently the "Ethical standards that are to be maintained at all times". Or as I call them, "Intellectual inhibitors".

"Well, I gotta go to gym class. It was great seeing you again Uncle".

"Have a good time child".

"By the way, nice joke about the brownies at the start of class", she called out as she skipped off.

"What joke?", Shang said to himself.

 **FATALITY**

Sareena could be heard over the speaker.

"Could professor Tsung please report to Headmaster Raiden for yet _another_ reminder of why genetic manipulation without consulting officials puts student's lives at risk".

"Oh Elder God's dammit!"

 **GYM**

Mileena walked into a large stadium that had a huge sparring ring in the centre. She looked around for Sonya or the others but she couldn't see them.

She was starting to panic. She didn't want to be alone.

"Well look what we have here", said a synthesised voice.

Mileena turned to see a red cyborg with a similar looking counterpart in yellow followed by a couple dozen other mechanical martial artists.

 _Ah crap this must by Sektor_

"Look brothers, it appears Shao Khan has seen fit enough to let his dog off the leash without the decency to give her a muzzle".

Mileena growled.

New girl or not, she was a princess of OutWorld and she was not taking this shit.

"Careful you walking trashcan. You might wish I had a muzzle after I'm through with you".

Sektor was readying himself for a confrontation.

Cyrax stood beside Sektor.

"Sektor, perhaps we should not seek out any more enemies than we already have".

"Silence Cyrax. The Lin Kuei will make themselves known in this pathetic school. I will not have Sub Zero's heretical followers poison our glory".

"Who's Sub Zero?"

"Do not play coy Half-Breed. We know of your fraternisation with Sub Zero's girlfriend Sareena!"

"Fraternization? I literally talked to her for like a minute, you paranoid pile of scrap!"

"Do you not know who you speak to whelp!? I am Sektor! Rightful master of the Lin Kuei!"

The rest all chanted, "More stealthful than the night more deadly than the dawn!"

Mileena paused for all of three seconds before keeling over with laughter.

"Really? How the hell is a group of walking talking tanks in any way stealthy?"

"Silence!", Sektor aimed a chest rocket at Mileena, who very nearly ignored it all together.

"Rockets? Oh yeah genius _real_ stealthy. If it were me I'd go with something like, oh I don't know, knives!"

"Funny you say that", came a voice from across the hall as a large hunting knife flew past Sektor's head.

"I kinda have a similar preference meeself", said a tattooed man with one cybernetic eye. He was accompanied by a masked man with burns, a girl with red hair and two blades and a blonde haired martial artist.

"Be gone, mongrels! This is Lin Kuei business!"

"Wrong mate. See, that little darling there is from OutWorld. That means she's with them", Kano nodded to Ermac, Reptile and Sheeva.

Kira then stepped up. "Which means, you fuck with the OutWorld gang, you fuck with Black Dragon. And no one, fucks with us".

"Well put love. So mate, what's it gonna be?"

Sektor growled but relented, realising he was vastly outnumbered.

"This isn't over", he warned.

As the cyborgs walked away Mileena approached Kano.

"Thanks, but I could've taken em".

"Heh, sure. Well, you've got guts luv I'll give ya that. Name's Kano. These buncha hoodlems are Kabal, Kira and Kobra".

"Nice to meet you. My name is…"

"Princess Mileena Khanum, heir to Shao Kahn, glorious Emperor of OutWorld", said Reptile who took one knee followed by Ermac and Sheeva.

"We are here to welcome and serve you".

Mileena offered a hand.

"You don't have to serve, I'm good with just having friends".

"Oh. Very well princess".

"Just call me Milly".

The OutWorlders looked at each other in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"No princ…Milly. It's just, Kitana always had us address her as such before you arrived. You seem very…casual".

"Yeah, you're way more down to earth than her royal bloody bossy highness".

Mileena smiled.

"Well, what can I say? A girl who came out of a test tube can't be picky".

Kano patted her shoulders heartedly.

"I like this little toothy Shiela! She's in!"

The rest of the OutWorld and Black Dragon members agreed.

Everyone was silenced as the sound of a door being kicked in echoed through the hall.

"Ah shit! It's the coach!", Kano cried.

"Wait, what's wrong?", Mileena asked.

Sheeva took her hand.

"Just get into a line and stay quiet".

Mileena did as she told and lined up.

From the hallway, a massive Shokan stormed in and stood before the lines of Kombatans, practically eclipsing them with his shadow.

"Atten-shun!" Goro barked, walking up and down the lines.

"By the Elder Gods I prayed that Headmaster Raiden was playing some cruel prank on me, when he told me you pathetic maggots where my new Kombatants. But it seems fate just loves blessing me with endless pain and humiliation. Each and every last one of you are an Elder Goddamned piece of what is a horrific masterpiece of idiocy and failure! Every single one of you think you're the deadliest thing this world has seen since expired T.V dinners, but the truth is kiddies, you are about as threatening to a _real_ Kombatant as wet tissue paper. But that changes **TODAY!** I can and will mould you little pansies into forces of destruction so devastating, it has not been heard of since the Dragon King Onaga. But the only way I will accomplish this, is if you little dipshits can manage to follow every single order I give you, to the letter. So let me make something crystal fucking clear to you little assclowns, when I say jump, you don't act like a smart ass and ask "How high" you shut your halfwit pie holes and fucking jump, am I understood!?"

"Sir, yes sir".

"Bullshit Kombatants, I've heard mice fart louder than that. Sound off like you mean it!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"That is still pathetic but I will tolerate it on the grounds you are as slow as a turtle with its feet glued to the floor".

A fly happened to pass by Reptile. On instinct, he whipped out his tongue to catch it but found it grabbed by the Shokan's hand.

"Kombatant Reptile, what in the name of Ed Boon are you doing?", he snarled as he released his tongue".

"Ssssir! Trying to eat a fly sssir!"

"Godammit Kombatant I wanted the news, not the weather, keep the lisping to yourself or I'll have you run so many laps, you'll be lucky to have any bodily fluids left, do you understand that you amphibious looking little bastard?"

"Sssir yes ssir!"

"You do look like a frog don't you? You are now Bullfrog, do you like that name Kombatant?"

"Sssir yes ssir!"

"I'd like to talk again now Kombatant, can I stop babying your scaly ass for a minute?"

"Sssir yes ssir!"

"Thank you Bullfrog!"

Mileena watched on in terror as the Shokan sergeant continued ranting and patrolling.

"This guy's nuts", she whispered to herself.

Unfortunately, nothing escaped the Shokan coach and he marched right up to an already regretful Mileena.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Is there something you'd like to share with us Smiley?"

"Sir no sir!"

"Wrong! You think I'm nuts Smiley, you think I'm crazy? Mad? Loony? A batshit crazy junkyard dog? Huh Smiley?"

"Sir no sir!"

"Wrong again! I **am** nuts! I am the craziest Shokan sumabitch alive, because I genuinely believe I can and will turn you little mouthy weaklings into badasses of epic proportions! Now Drop and give me twenty Smiley!"

 _Help me!_

"Hah! Pathetic Half-Breed!", mocked Sektor.

The Shokan coach's attention was now turned to the Lin Kuei leader, who unlike Mileena and Reptile, was too arrogant to fully acknowledge the mistake he'd made by talking out of turn.

"Apparently Apple just released their smartass app and you just went on ahead and installed it didn't ya Kombatant?"

Mileena was about to drop to give her twenty push ups, but stopped once Goro shot a finger at her.

"Smiley, what do you think of Big Red here?"

"With permission sir, he's an asshole and I'd really like to kick him straight in the nuts and bolts".

The entire class gave a sort of nervous chuckle before Goro silenced them with a wave of his hand.

The coach grinned.

"Kombabtants, we have been given a golden opportunity here. Nothing breeds good Kombat like rivalries. Smiley, Big Red, for your inability to follow basic instructions to shut the hell up, you are both going to be our first sparring Kontestants. The winner, will _not_ be punished for today's actions and the loser will have to perform thirty laps around the school".

Sektor and Mileena both stared each other down.

"Fine", they said with equal venom in their words.

 **Kombat Ring**

Mileena was giving her Sais another twirl to practice her dexterity in her end of the ring. Sektor was testing out his armour abilities in his end of the ring, ignoring what looked like advice from Cyrax.

 _Honestly, the one in the yellow looks like he's got some sense. Why does he hang around with this prick?_

Kano strolled up beside Mileena.

"Hey Milly, just so ya know, we're rootin for ya. Kick his arse".

Mileena smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing".

"Oh, and just so ya know, Sektor loves his toys, but you take _them_ out and he'll be confused for a minute. You can get em then".

"But how do I do that?"

Kano smiled and slid what looked like a small metal circle.

"Toss this on him, and he'll short out".

Mileena frantically looked around, unnerved by how sinister Kano sounded.

"Where did you get this?"

"Let's just say I have friends of friends who get around".

Mileena wasn't sure about this. She wanted to shut Sektor up, but she wanted to do it on her terms.

"Kano, I'm not sure I want to…"

Sektor called out from the end of the ring.

"I'm ready. Let's get a move on so I can give this Tarkatan dog the dental work she needs so badly", he laughed, cracking his knuckles.

Mileena looked back at Kano, furious.

"Give me the damned disk".

"Yes maam".

Goro stood between the two opponents.

"Now Kombatants, allow me to go over the rule: win. Okay now, FIGHT!"

As the Shokan left the ring, Mileena and Sektor leapt right towards each other.

Mileena went for descending kick using her teleport, but was countered by Sektor's vicious uppercut.

She spun in mid-air and landed in perfect stance, already prepared for Sektor's brutal onslaught.

The cyber-ninja launched a series of well-placed kicks, which Mileena only managed to block occasionally.

Even for someone of her speed, Sektor's superior targeting matrix allowed him to pretty much anticipate where she was going to be before she even moved.

Mileena managed to get in a good spin sidekick and performed a cartwheel kick to increase the distance between herself and her opponent.

 _Damn he's fast. Gotta keep him away from me and stick to ranged attacks_

Mileena reached into her back pockets and tossed some of her spare Sais at Sektor, who managed to deflect all but one that had pierced his shoulder.

"Grrh! Lucky shot, nothing more beast!", he growled. "But it is time for you to see what _real_ ranged attacks look like".

With that, two cylindrical objects emerged from Sektor's arms and spewed searing hot flames, nearly consuming the entire arena.

Mileena had to act fast and the only option she could think of was to get to higher ground. She backflipped to land on the railings, but was forced to teleport mid-landing when Sektor's rockets homed in on her position.

The crowd was divided in terms of opinion. The Lin Kuei were pleased by their leader's success whereas the OutWorlders and Black Dragon were incensed at Sektor's refusal to fight Mileena hand to hand.

"Oy, put ya rockets away ya big git. Fight like a man!"

Kira and Sheeva both eyed Kano.

"Ah rack off, ya know what I meant".

In the Lin Kuei corner, all but Cyrax were cheering. Yes Sektor was winning now, but he was already committing two fatal flaws. First, his fuel and rocket supplies were not infinite and he'd nearly spent all of it in that brash display of power. Second, he was getting cocky. While all Mileena could do now was dodge, he didn't doubt that she'd quickly develop a counter attack.

"Sektor, you've made your point. Press the advantage!"

Sektor whipped round to face his lieutenant.

"Do not tell me what to do Cyrax! I am the leader, not you!"

Mileena, who was getting very tired of dodging flames and rockets, caught wind of the argument.

Then it hit her.

While using Kano's device would probably turn the tables on her rival, it would be far more satisfying to have his own arrogance crush him.

"You now Sektor, you should really listen to your second in command. I'm not going to keep going easy on you forever".

"Are you mocking me? I have you right where I want you!"

"Really? Then finish the job".

Sektor cackled with glee.

"My pleasure".

He once again let loose a wave of fire, anticipating Mileena to teleport for higher ground.

He readied his rockets to deny her the advantage, only to be met face to face with the princess of pain herself.

"What the-"

Before he could finish, Mileena stabbed her Sais into his rocket launchers and wrapped her legs around his waist. She managed to get close enough to use her jaws to tear out Sektor's targeting matrix and flipped off before the rockets exploded, damaging Sektor's armour.

Sektor shakenly got back up. His body was almost as hurt as his pride.

"You sure you don't wanna give up?", Mileena grinned.

Sektor howled in anger and tried to launch another blast from his flamethrowers, but without the precision of his targeting matrix, it was completely unstable and never managed to hit Mileena.

"Poor Setkor", Mileena laughed, using the flames to hide herself.

"Your tech was impressive, but for all your boasting, for all your talk of how I'm a half breed beast, there's one thing I have over you".

Sektor was completely rabid now, not even looking were he aimed anymore.

"What could you ever have over me!?"

A hand was placed on his left shoulder and he turned to see a dozen large sharp teeth meeting him.

"Instinct".

Mileena raised her head and delivered an almighty headbutt, knocking the Lin KueI leader down and ending the fight.

"Kombatants, we have a winner!" yelled Goro.

The Black Dragon and OutWorld kids cheered at Mileena's victory.

"Congratualtions Smiley. The victory is yours. You didn't even need to use your hidden weapon".

Mileena and Kano's hearts both stopped beating for a minute.

"You…knew?"

"Smiley, do you take me for an idiot? Of course I saw cyclops slip you that EMP grenade. This was a test of character, not strength. Big Red here, still doesn't understand that being a Kombatant, isn't about how shiny your toys are. It's about how dirty you're willing to get to win. You could have ended it by taking away all his gadgets and it would have been tactical. Instead, you brought him straight down using nothin but your Tarkatan instinct and moxy!"

Goro turned and pointed to Mileena.

"Let that be a lesson Kombatants, skill is earned through blood, sweat and training, not by taking the easy route and installing the latest in military grade technology and calling it your own".

The cheers for Mileena drown out any other noise in the hall. Mileena couldn't help but smile at the praise that was being given to her.

 _Oh my Elder Gods. They're cheering for me_

In that moment, Mileena wasn't "Kitana's sister" or "Half-Breed". She was Mileena, OutWorld champion.

"Alright numbnuts, you've had your fun. Someone scrape Big Red up and get back to work!".

Kano and Kabal helped Mileena down, with Kira handing her a water bottle.

Reptile and Sheeva were quick to follow.

"You were amazing Mileena! Sssektor will not recover from that ssoon", hissed Reptile.

"Thanks Reptile. Here Kano, you keep this. Gadgets aren't really my style".

"Sure thing luv. I guess you'll just have to settle for being a badass ninja with teeth that can bite a man's skull in half with no gadgets".

Mileena gave a mock sigh.

"Somehow, I'll manage".

"We're headed down to the track. See us when you're ready Milly", Sheeva called as the rest walked off.

"Be there in a minute", Mileena called back.

As she gathered her gym equipment from the ring, she found Cyrax handing her used Sais.

"Look, I just went toe-to-toe with Sektor, can we do this later?"

"On the contrary, I am here to congratulate you".

"Say what now?"

"Your victory was hard won. You fought honourably, even when Kano gave you the opportunity for an easy when. You showed something…maybe the Lin Kuei have forgotten".

Mileena was a little sceptic of Cyrax's word, but he seemed genuine enough.

"Well…thanks I guess", she said cautiously, extending her hand to shake his.

Cyrax returned the gesture, greatly relaxing Mileena's worries.

"Until we meet again. Perhaps next time, things will be less hostile".

As he walked away, Mileena couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, you seem pretty decent. Why follow an asshole like Sektor?"

Cyrax stopped.

Mileena at first thought she'd offended him, but the young cyborg looked as if though he was questioning that himself.

"Because he is my leader and I must follow him", he said. "Even if he is an idiot".

Mileena would've protested, had she not considered how long she fought for Shoa Khan before Kitana saved her from her own madness and gave her a will of her own.

"I understand", she replied earning a surprised look from Cyrax, followed by a respectful nod.

"But just so you know, sometimes being a good second in command, means saving your leader from themselves as well".

Cyrax thought on her words for a second before leaving.

 _I really hope he doesn't let Sektor keep him down forever_

 **School Exterior**

Kano and Reptile walked with Mileena out to the car park, all the while praising her for her takedown of Sektor.

"I mean, yeah he's gonna be pissed when he gets back to full strength but you've bloody dented him for a while".

"Literally in thissss casssse".

Mileena couldn't wipe the smile off her face. On her first day, she'd not only managed to make new friends, she'd also managed to win over a great deal of respect.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could spot Sonya, Johnny and Jax.

"Hey guys", she waved over as she ran towards them.

"Hey guys you should have seen….".

Her Tarkatan sense of smell detected something unbelievably foul.

"Blegh! Johnny what the hell?!"

"Don't blame me. After Shang made me stick my hand in….that thing, it's smelt like and entire herd of slaughtered cows were pressed in a juicer and sprayed on my arm. It's gonna be weeks til this gets washed out!"

Jax cackled.

"Least you won't be making any cracks at _arms_ for a while".

"Grow up both of you", Sonya chided.

She turned to face Mileena, an impressed smirk on her face.

"Heard you beat the crap out of Sektor, in front of all the Lin Kuei. Congratulations".

"He give you trouble too?"

"There isn't anyone in this school he hasn't pissed off. Jerk thinks because he has the best equipment, he's the best fighter. Glad someone shut him up".

"Speakin of shuttin up" an annoyed Kano spat upon catching up with Mileena.

Sonya and the rest of the Special Forces group were clearly displeased to see him.

"Back off Kano, she hasn't done anything to you", Sonya warned.

"She's my new mate Blade. Unlike some birds in this place, she isn't a complete asshole".

Mileena began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Ugh guys, is everything alri-"

But Mileena could do nothing as Repptile, Jax and Johnny joined the fray.

"Back off scales, this ani't yo fight".

"How'd you like to losssse you legssss too Briggssss?"

Both groups looked geared to go at each other.

A horn beeped from across the lot, as Baraka exited the royal taxi.

"Princess Mileena, are you ready to go?"

Kano and Mileena looked to Mileena.

"See ya Milly", they both said, thankfully with no aggression aimed towards her.

When they returned their gaze to each other though, the hatred was as plain as day between those two.

As both groups left, Mileena caught Johnny's arm.

"Hey Johnny, what was all that about?"

Johnny lost his usual smartass smile and looked torn between explaining and trying to catch up with his pissed off girlfriend.

"It's….complicated", was all he uttered before he ran off.

"Wait! I don't understand…"

Baraka honked the horn again.

"Princess, your father has ordered me to escort you home. Are you ready?"

Mileena just looked on in lamentation of the previously cheerful atmosphere she had amongst her friends.

"Yeah Baraka. Let's go", she sighed.

 **Mileena's Bedroom**

Mileena sat in her bed, sewing yet another teddy together. It was just a few stitches short of completion.

Mileena looked upon her unfinished work with pride.

Even after her cloning, when her sanity was about as stable as dinner plate atop a toothpick, she was always good at making teddies.

She'd gotten creative over the years, making them in different shapes and sizes and assigning names to nearly all of them. She knew she was getting too old for this, but in truth for a long time, when Kitana was still her nemesis, these toys were as close to friendship as she got.

Nowadays, it just served as a hobby as much as anything else.

A knock came at her door.

"It's open", she called.

The door opened to allow Kitana to enter her room.

"Hello sister", she said. "How was school?"

"It was good", Mileena answered shortly.

"That's good. Anything else?"

Mileena sighed. When Kitana tried to be subtle, save for combat, it always failed.

"What is it Kay?", she asked.

"Nothing, you just seem….down".

"It's just, I met these really cool guys in biology and then I met these other really cool guys in gym and then….ugh! Kay why is everyone acting like dicks to each other?!"

Kitana already knew where this was coming from.

"Oh Milly, that's just commoners acting like commoners, nothing to worry about".

Milly sighed and sulked into her bed.

"See that doesn't help".

Kitana tried something more practical.

"Very well. There are, as you've no doubt witnessed, some divisions at school. The OutWorlders and Black Dragon groups tend to stick together, Special Forces, Shao Lin and Edenians tend to hang around each other as well. The Lin Kuei are divided amongst themselves, either following Sektor or Sub Zero. And after that, there are a few loners like that Scorpion fellow. Though he hangs around with Sub Zero he isn't Lin Kuei. He's rather…coarse".

Mileena took all of her sister's advice in, forming a better understanding of why Kano and Sonya were distant, but it did little to explain their fierce hostility.

"But, why do they hate each other so much?"

"The reasons vary, but I never really cared as to why they were so opposed to each other".

"Not even once".

Kitana shook her head and placed her hand on Mileena's shoulders.

"Mileena, if you want some advice, this is what I've learned in my time at that school: no one person can fix all the problems those fools have made for themselves. Stick to yourself and you'll be fine".

Her words clearly didn't help Mileena all that much. Not wanting to see her sister so downtrodden over matters that were out of her hands, Kitana got an idea.

"You know, I seem to recall a nice piece of raw, bloody steak lying in the fridge. What do you say we split it in half, mine's cooked, yours normal?"

Mileena licked her lips together.

It was hard to stay upset at the prospect of fresh meat.

Kitana smiled.

"I'll go get it ready then, shall I?"

As she walked out. Mileena looked back to her teddy.

It was apart, unfinished and it would still take time to put together.

But she'd done it before, put them together. No matter how many pieces they all started out as.

Maybe that's all it took to put something together, patience and determination.

Maybe Kitana was wrong.

Mileena hugged her unfinished teddy.

Maybe one person could fix EarthRealm High's problems.

First off, thank you soooooo much for all the kind things you've said about the story so far. It means a lot, believe me. Second, this is a call out to those more knowledgeable of Mortal Kombat than myself. I've already got Shang Tsung and "Gunnery Sergeant" Goro working biology and gym, so if there's anyone else you think would suit a teaching position, please don't hesitate to give out your ideas. That's all for now, but next chapter, we get a good look at a tale of Ice and Fire ninja's, the dynamic duo themselves: Sub Zero and Scorpion. And to answer some questions posed: yes, Scorpion x Mileena is happening


	3. Chapter 3

**LockerRooms**

Mileena fiddled around with her combination, grunting in frustration as the lock refused be opened.

"For the love of the Elder Gods, why the hell won't this thing open!?"

Roaring in frustration, she punched the locker door and to her surprise and relief, it finally opened.

"About damn time".

As she gathered her books in her bag, she heard voices from the other end of the room.

Whoever they were, they sounded angry, at the end of their patience and if she wasn't mistaken, one of them had a synthesised distortion to their voice.

"Sektor", she snarled.

Mileena had no idea why he was in this end of the lockers when the Lin Kuei's territory was in the East Block. She wasn't stupid enough to believe it was coincidence he was in the same place she was just after he recovered from the asswhooping she had served him a few days ago.

She sighed.

"I guess I'll have to do some _recycling_ before I go to class", she grumbled, prepping her Sais.

She reached the corner to find Sektor and about four of his cyborgs flanking him, in an argument with two Edenians. One was a girl in yellow ninja attire, the other was a boy in purple.

"Back off Sektor, the Lin Kuei have no say in this end. Leave while I have the patience", the boy said.

Speaking of patience, Sektor's looked like it ran out a long time ago. He was different this time. No smart mouth cockiness. No flaunting his technological prowess. He was pissed and out for blood.

"Silence Rain! Unless the next words out of your mouth are where that bitch is, I will carve the tongue right out the back of your head!"

The girl stepped up beside Rain.

"We know you're not afraid of us Sektor, but what about Scorpion? If he sees _you_ here, you're getting a Kunai through your spine. That is of course, if his friend Sub-…"

"Finish that name and your life ends with the sentence Tanya!"

Tanya folded her arms and grinned.

"Did I touch a nerve? Or circuit or whatever they've put in you to make you this mad all the time".

Sektor had had it.

"This nonsense has gone on long enough. Lin Kuei, destroy this filth!"

The cyborgs leapt for the pair, two on one for both of them. Rain used his water teleport to evade his attackers, then descended upon them, taking the pair out with a perfect split, delivering a foot to each of their metal faces simultaneously.

Tanya chose to waste no time in dispatching her foes, dodging the first attacker to grab the second as a shield, using him to absorb his comrade's attacks. Before the active cyborg could register what he had just done, Tanya flipped out her naginata and incapacitated the remaining soldier.

Mileena was impressed, but all the while warry. Sektor was an ass, but he wasn't stupid. This was too easy.

"Is that all you've got Sektor? I'm disappointed", scoffed Rain.

Sektor unleashed a flurry of well-coordinated kicks, using his teleport to dodge the duo's counter attacks. It was a one sided battle that Sektor ended in mere seconds.

The two Edenians fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Mileena decided that now was the time to act.

"Hey you over sized Rock Em Sock Em robot, over here".

At the sound of her voice, Sektor whipped round, his optics focused on the half-Tarkatan princess.

"Mileena. How unsurprising it is I find you among another Half-Breed and a failed Edenian. I knew if a made enough noise, like any common animal, you would come to investigate. Speaking of _noise….."_

Mileena suddenly collapsed to her knees and covered her ears as a painfully high pitched noise was emitted from Sektor's vocaliser.

 _Gaaah! What the hell?! It feels like someone just put drills in my ears!_

"You see, and while it pains me to say this, you had a point the last time we fought. Your natural abilities granted to you by your Tarkatan heritage allowed you to gain the upper hand. I miscalculated by fighting you like an Edenian".

He walked up to Mileena, holding her head in his hand, drinking in her pained expression.

"But any strength can be made a weakness with the proper strategy. Your amplified Tarkatan senses, such as your hearing, are also vulnerable to any drastic change in their stimulus. Say like, a sonic emitter I recently added to my arsenal?"

Mileena could feel her brain being torn apart by that awful noise. She refused to submit to Sektor and snarled at him, though it was at best only symbolic defiance.

"Now then", Sektor said a sickeningly smug tone. "Want to pick which limb I rip off first, or shall I surprise you?"

"Hey Sektor!", called a voice from behind the physcotic cyborg.

He turned to see an all too familiar blue suited ninja.

"How's about you _cool off_ for a second".

"YOU!", Sektor roared. "I shall end yo-", a blast from Sub-Zero silenced the cyborg Lin Kuei and granted Mileena a reprieve from the previous sonic onslaught.

"Honestly, I wish there was a way to keep you this quiet forever", the Cryomancer sniggered as the two Lin Kuei leaders went at each other.

"Help your friends, I've got this".

Mileena, getting her head back together, ran to the sides of Tanya and Rain.

"Are you alright?"

Tanya cracked her neck and groaned. "Damn I'll be feelin that in the morning. Hey Rain, you alive?"

Rain just groaned.

"Pain. So much pain".

"Aww come on Rain. If you get up, you might get laid".

With that, Rain shot right back up on his feet.

"Right, I'm up, let's fight".

"Glad you're so _enthusiastic_ Rain. But when it comes to _those_ two, I'd wait til they finish this themselves".

Mileena watched as this Sub-Zero person was actually winning against Sektor.

 _Man, this is worse than when_ _I_ _kicked his ass_

Sektor keeled over and fell to one knee.

"This…is not…over, traitor! You shall not best me!"

Sub-Zero sauntered up to Sektor and looked down upon him, an unseen grin widening under his mask.

"I don't know Sek, you're on _thin ice_ as it is".

Sektor roared in rage at his rival and nemesis and spewed a jet of flames straight towards him. Sub-Zero stood his ground and was soon removed from view by flames.

Sektor chortled.

"At long last, I have-"

"You know….", said a newer, much more stern voice.

As the smoke faded, a new Kombatant, also in ninja garbs but in black and yellow, stood before Sub-Zero, shielding him from Sektor's flames.

"Considering how wretched Sub's ice pun was, I can't say I blame you for trying to roast him".

Sektor stepped back slowly, as the new ninja's body became engulfed in hellfire and walked menacingly towards him.

"But if there's one thing I can't stand more than his infernal chatter…"

Sektor was clearly not willing to take on whoever this was.

"This…this is not possible. I will return!", he called as he ran for his life, only to be caught by a Kunai to the shoulder.

" **GET OVER HERE!"**

With that, the cyborg was pulled back to the raging wraith.

Mileena, all the while looked on in sheer awe.

 _Okay yeah, the blue guy was cool but this yellow guy!_

She starred, star eyed as he raised Sektor up to his face.

"Now as I was saying, the only thing I hate more than pathetic ice puns, is pathetic _people._ Like _you"._

With that, he used his chains to swing Sektor behind him and launched him past the lockers, through the wall and to Elder Gods knows where.

Rain and Tanya looked at the new whole in the wall, Rain satisfied and Tanya considerably pleased.

Sub-Zero walked up to his partner.

"Wow. _Cool_ move man".

The other man sighed in disgust.

"Shut up before I toss you out too".

"Naw, you wouldn't. You love me man".

He looked straight into Sub-Zero's eyes.

"Of course, failing that, if you did, you'd have to pay the whole apartment rent".

"Let's just go Sub", he groaned.

"Sure Scorpion. You guys okay?"

Rain shook Sub's hand. "Sure Sub. Thanks for the save".

"Handing Sektor his own ass is becoming more of a hobby at this rate", he chuckled as the two walked off.

Tanya turned to Mileena. "Hey, you alright? That sonic attack looked like it really hurt?"

Mileena didn't seem to register Tanya talking to her. She could only stare at Scorpion walking off.

 _He hates Sektor. He's so powerful._

 _So focused._

 _And he is really, REALLY hot!_

 _Just look at those arms! And that fierce, untameable look in his blank eyes._

Mileena felt herself being shaken and descended from Cloud 9.

"Hey! Wake up!", Tanya called, waving her hand in front of Mileena.

"Uh, wuh? Sorry I was….", Mileena recomposed herself. "Who were those two?"

"The blue one's Sub-Zero. Head of the True Lin Kuei. The one's who aren't cybernetic nut jobs", explained Rain.

"And the hot on-, I mean the yellow one?"

Tanya blinked a little at Mileena's near admission of her thoughts, but remained focused.

"That's Scorpion. Sub's best friend. Actually, kind of his only friend. He has…anger management issues", she gestured to the Sektor shaped hole in the wall.

"Is he Lin Kuei too?"

Rain nervously waved his hands. "Careful! Last person who said that nearly crapped out his own spine after Scorps was through with him. No, he's Shirai Ryu".

"I've never heard of that gang".

"That's because there isn't one. He's an indie, like us".

"Wait, aren't you Edenians?"

"Yes, but I'm also a demigod and apparently, "Full of myself" because of it. And Tanya here has _issues_ with Jade".

"Oh please, you make it sound like all we've ever done is try to kill each other".

"All you two ever did _was_ try to kill each other!"

"Oh sure, focus on that _one_ thing".

Rain sighed.

"Anyway, indie Kombatants are sort like "the gang without a gang". Were pretty loosely based and we don't have a leader, except Scorpion who kind of looks out for any unaffiliated fighters against dicks like Sektor".

Mileena sighed.

 _The handsome ninja warrior with a gruff exterior but a heart of gold._

"How romantic", she purred.

"Um, what?"

"I mean, that sounds really noble. Defending the weak and all".

"Hey, we're not weak! They just have more numbers is all".

"Right, sorry".

"Hey it's cool. Say where you headin'?"

"Gym. You guys?"

"Same. Wanna go together?"

"Sure".

As the trio walked towards gym class, Mileena's thoughts were completely focused on Scorpion.

 _Why do I feel like this? Do I…is this a crush?_

 **Headmaster Raiden's Office**

Sareena was flipping through her paperwork stack.

Well, the _new_ ones anyway.

Between property damage and health insurance payments, the school needed someone damned good with numbers to sort this shit out.

Fortunately, Sareena was damned good with numbers.

Her personal intercom, beeped.

"Could the extremely hot secretary please turn around?", it called out.

Sareena whipped round to see what the hell that was about, only to find Sub-Zero leaning smugly against the door frame, holding a speaker.

"Sup babe?"

"Sub!", she yelled, looking around if anyone else was here.

"What the hell, I'm working! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

He closed the door and chuckled to himself, hopping up beside her on the table.

"Aw, come on Sareena. It was just for fun. And it was the truth, too. You are smoking!"

Sareena couldn't help but smile at Sub's good natured behaviour.

"Smokin? Isn't that more of Smoke's thing?"

"Nah, that's too cliché even for me. Plus I make smoke related jokes about him for the _other_ smoke he's known for".

Sareena sighed.

"The True Lin Kuei. A smartass and a stoner. Sektor must be terrified".

"I'd be terrified if I was him. You hear about that new girl?"

"Mileena? Yeah I saw her fight. It's on FRIENDSHIPS, it has like two hundred thousand likes or something. Sektor was ranting about it, and you, earlier".

"She seems pretty co-"

"If the next word you say is "cool", I'm stapling your lips shut!"

Sub-Zero raised his hands.

"Geez, you sound like Scorpion. So, what's she like?"

"Good kid. Less bitchy version of her sister. Tends to get along with people. Unusual for this place".

"I guess it's cause she's half nice and half terrifyingly dangerous. You know, like you".

Sareena frowned and turned away from Sub-Zero.

Sub, realising Sareena was currently wearing that "Your girlfriend is pissed you brought up the demon thing" face and immediately tried to salvage the situation.

"Hey, hey wait, come on Sareena".

She still wouldn't look.

He rested his head on her shoulder, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sharwy", he said in a sickenly childish tone.

Sareena looked at him once with a frown, but turned back again, this time her expression faltering, until she burst out laughing.

"You are terrible", she said through gasps for breath.

Sub smiled, pleased he'd just saved the moment and his relationship.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I'm a natural".

Sareena settled down and slumped into Sub's embrace.

She gave the Lin Kuei a light tump on the shoulder.

"I get so mad at you, you know", she said, smirking with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Yeah. And I love it when you're mad", Sub whispered.

The two then moaned into a deep kiss, lying on top of the desk as their arms searched their partner's body.

Just then, footsteps where heard outside the door.

"Oh shit, it's my boss. Hide!"

"Oh come on, how do you know it's him?"

"Not up for discussion, hide! Now!"

"Yes maam!", Sub said, looking all around for a place to hide.

"You're a ninja, how the hell do you not know how to just disappear or something?!"

"I'm working on it!"

The door opened slowly and Sareena leaped back into her chair, straightening her shirt and fixing up her papers quickly.

Raiden walked in, coffee in hand, and smiled.

"Good morning Sareena", he said as he walked into his room.

"Good morning sir", she responded, her voice just a tad shaky.

Raiden continued his walked until he stopped in his tracks.

Sareena's heart seemed to stop with him.

"Sareena….", he said.

She gulped. "Um, yes sir?"

"Does it feel, cold in here to you?"

"Oh, uh…yes! Heating must be on the frits, I'll notify someone".

"Thank you Sareena", he nodded as he closed his office door behind him.

"Whew", she sighed.

"Hey Sub, you can come out", she whispered.

Sub emerged from behind one of the office plants.

"How the hell did you…"

"Told you. Ninja", he grinned impressed with himself.

"Just go, before I have a heart attack", she growled.

"Sure, sure. Hey goodbye kiss?"

"Sub-Zero! Door! Now!"

Sub made for the door, but not before he blew a kiss to Sareena and bolted off snickering.

She sighed.

 _Elder Gods he's going to be the death of me!_

 _But…damn do I love that idiot to pieces_

Sareena returned to her work, content that she had just avoided a very embarrassing moment.

"You two kids are banging. I can tell!", jeered Shang Tsung from his lab across the hall.

"How!? How did you know!?"

"Says the girl with the icy kiss on her cheek!", he cackled.

To her horror, she noticed Subs goodbye kiss had actually manifested in crystallised form onto her face, which quickly dissolved when her face burned red.

"Is it really _that_ obvious?"

"Please, you two have been shipped since Mythologies".

"Shang Tsung, we've discussed breaking the fourth wall", Raiden warned.

"It's my lab dammit, I'll break what I like!"

Sareena buried her fae in her hands.

 _I'm surrounded by lunatics!_

 **GYM**

"Good morning you dumbasses! Today, you fantastic little fuck ups get to be creative in how you disappoint me, as today you will be going through a fitness routine. To any competent person, this should be simple: push yourself, as far as physically possible, for the next hour, in any way you choose. Unfortunately, _competent_ is word I'd associate with you just as quickly as I'd associate "tasty" with a steaming pile of goat shit. Nevertheless, if your routine doesn't appear on par with a Rocky Balboa training montage, so help me Gods I will flat out murder your insubordinate, lazy worthless asses myself by bitchslapping you Shokan style and save each Realm from the nightmare that would be the reality of your failure contaminating the next generation. Now then, if that wasn't too much for you to take in, would you all be so kind as to stop standing around like a bunch of piss ants waiting around for someone to exercise for you, get to work already!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Mileena had opted to train with Rain and Tanya, trying to build up some pain tolerance after her near defeat by Sektor. The trio had been doing pull ups for the last few minutes. She'd been completely focused on her training.

That is until…

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed a familiar figure in yellow.

Mileena's sharp Tarkatan eyes focused on him.

 _No Mileena, focus! I mean, sure he's cute but is looking at him really important right now?_

Scorpion proceeded to remove his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest, looking completely ripped.

That was it. Mileena couldn't stop looking.

As he proceeded to lift his weights up and down, his muscles flexing and sweat glistening all over his body. His chest had a fiery skull tattoo in the middle and he had more than a few scars on his body.

Mileena licked her lips subconsciously, absolutely enthralled with the visual treat she'd just been supplied.

"Smiley!"

And once again, she was snapped out of reality. Only this time, she was far more frightened.

"Uh yes sir?"

"Why the fuck are you not keeping up with your fellow Kombatants? What is your major malfunction!?"

"S-sorry sir! I was, uh, distracted and…"

"Knee strike!"

With that, Goro kneed Mileena in the stomach so hard, her breakfast was in pain.

"Dammit Smiley! Your enemy will not give half a diseased donkey's shit if you are distracted or not. They will try to kill you and you had better be prepared. You know why?"

"Um…because if I don't I'll die?"

"WRONG! You had better be prepared because you are not _allowed_ to die! If you die, I will personally swim up the river of Styx, smash the gates of Hell and drag you right back here for punishment so unorthodox and morally questionable, Shinnok himself would violently vomit in disgust at the mere sight of the warm up I put you through. So Smiley, to save yourself a world of pain and me the misery of spending any more time teaching you the basics of how NOT to die, could you please just do the damn exercise!?"

"Sir yes sir!"

Goro left and Mileena returned to pull ups. To her relief and disappointment, Scorpion had moved on to another area of the training hall.

"Pst. Hey, Mileena?", whispered Tanya.

"What the hell? You've been in and out of concentration all day. What's up?"

Mileena looked around, then whispered to Tanya.

"Can we go somewhere private after this?"

"Sure".

 **Library**

Tanya walked up beside Mileena and sat down beside her.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Did Sektor's attack screw with your head or something?"

"No it's not that. It's…", she noticed Scorpion sitting quietly three tables away from them.

"Him".

Tanya looked confused and then she smiled as it dawned on her.

"Oh my Gods, you have crush on Scorpion!"

"Shush!"

"But it's so cute".

"Stop it, it's not even a crush. He's just…distracting".

"Ha ha, I bet he is. But listen Milly, I'm hardly one to tell anyone who they should and shouldn't love, even if it's "just distracting", I have to tell you: don't bother with Scorpion".

Mileena looked confused. "But, why?"

"Look, the guy's really noble, I'm not questioning that. But all he knows is rage and hatred. He has never been happy with anyone in his entire life, even when he's near Sub-Zero he seems pissed off".

She placed her hand on Mileena's.

"Trust me Mileena, nothing hurts more than loving someone who can't love you back".

"How do you know?"

"I used to have….someone. You know her".

Mileena thought for a minute. Then it hit her.

"Jade?"

"Yes".

"But, I thought you two hate each other. You two try to kill each other all the time!"

Tanya smiled. "Darling that's just a little bit of horsing around. I'd never actually kill her and, well she _can't_ kill me".

She sighed nostalgically.

"Rain didn't tell you the whole reason why I don't hang around with the Edenians. When Jade and I first met, I was Shinnok's assassin. I was assigned to take out the Edenian royalty, but Jade was the current bodyguard. For the first time in years, I actually had to push myself. She won, by a little mind you and I was captured".

"But over time, we grew…close. She saved me from all that Brotherhood of Shadow crap and made me a royal assassin. We were invincible. Nothing stopped us. Then one day, I told I felt….differently about her. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way. In all fairness, she turned me down gently".

"It was what happened afterwards that made things bad. She started avoiding me. Our conversations became shorter. Eventually, I was more of a stranger than a partner. I…overreacted. When your father and Edenia went to war, I sided with him. She never forgave me".

"It was stupid. Pointless. I had more money than I knew what to do with, so I didn't need the job and I could care less if Shao Khan won or not. I guess I just wanted her to know I was still there, or maybe I felt like I had to get even".

"But the point is Milly, I ruined something great because I wanted more than what I had".

Mileena had to take a moment, listening to Tanya's heart wrenching story.

"Tanya I…I don't know what to…"

Tanya smiled, albeit weakly.

"It's alright. It's ancient history. In fact, if you're counting in human years it is _literally_ ancient history. Look, bottom line, I'm not saying don't try. I'm saying don't start something you can't finish".

Tanya got up to leave and left Mileena alone.

Mileena sat there for a while.

Deciding that she'd go for broke and at least _try_ to talk to Scorpion and see if what she was feeling was actually something relevant.

She walked up beside Scorpion, who was still quietly reading.

She cleared her throat to get his attention.

He slowly turned his gaze towards Mileena, his eyes making it almost impossible to decipher his mood.

Though is his physical mannerisms were anything to go by, all he wanted to do right now was wrap up whatever Mileena was going to say quickly and go back to his book.

Mileena gave waving a shot.

"Hi".

"What do you want?", the spectre said flatly. It didn't sound personally aggressive, but it didn't help to ease the mood for Mileena.

"I'm Mileena. We've met before today. Well we didn't _really_ meet but I saw you kick the crap out of Sektor".

Scorpion seemed to be recollecting, even easing a little. He was like a predatory animal. A wolf always ready to attack when needed.

"Ah yes, you were the pink ninja girl with Rain and Tanya".

"Yeah that was me. Thanks for stepping in to help us".

Scorpion just grunted and returned to his book.

Mileena frowned.

"Well it was…nice talkin to you", she said, walking back off slowly.

Disappointed the she couldn't get anything worthwhile, she headed for the door to get some air.

"Hey, is this yours?", Scorpion called.

Mileena turned around to see Scorpion holding a teddy in his hand.

She must have packed it in her bag and accidently dropped when she turned to leave.

"Oh, yeah that's mine. You can keep it though, I have plenty at home".

Scorpion frowned.

"I hate teddies", he snarled.

If all this crazy stuff in EarthRealm High wasn't enough, _that_ had officially flown right over Mileena's head.

"What?! How can you hate teddies?"

Scorpion picked up the toy, looking upon it with loathing and disgust.

"They're soft and weak. Only strength will truly get a person through life".

Mileena placed a hand over Scorpion and the teddy, causing Scorpion to stare at Mileena.

"I don't think that's true. I think sometimes, people need a something nice in their life. It's the little things that get us through life".

Scorpion seemed to be getting very agitated. "Believe me, life never throws you a break. It takes everything away from you and then kicks you right back down to the ground. If you're weak, you break. End of story".

"People can't be strong forever. Sometimes if they never show a bit of weakness, they just suffer more…"

"What would you possibly know of _suffering?!"_

Mileena took a few steps back, a little afraid of Scorpion's decreasing patience.

She looked down to the ground not answering him.

"Thought so", he scoffed.

As his eyes returned to his pages, a pink mask landed on his book.

He turned back round to see Mileena, this time with her face exposed and a bit of sadness in her eyes.

For if there was anything Mileena knew all too well, it was suffering.

Her voice wasn't aggressive, rather it was quiet, not wanting to say her words so loud that she'd remember them too well.

"I wasn't born, I was grown. My mentality was forced to find a balance between a child and a killer, so I had very little control of my own actions for most of my life. I'm the only one of my kind. Edenians feared me and Tarkatans despised me, so friends weren't an option".

Scorpion eased himself, captivated by her story.

"But worst of all was my sister. I hated her for so long, but I didn't know why. I was just _made_ to. It was easy at first, I wanted to kill her and that was it. But then I saw her with her people, her friends, Liu Kang. And that's when I realised, I didn't want to kill her anymore. I wanted to _be_ her".

"I tried everything. I dressed like her, fought like her, but I was always just, "Kitana's deformed clone".

"One day, I saw myself. I saw these", she said pointing to her teeth. "In my mirror. I was sickened by it. I didn't want to be a monster. I smashed it with my bare fists yelling "Why!? Why can't I be like her!?" I fell to the floor, crying and bleeding, begging the Elder Gods themselves to make me…not me".

Scorpion's eyes for once lost their rage and ire and were filled with something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Pity.

"And, how did a teddy, get involved in this?"

Mileena picked up the toy and smiled, faintly but it was there.

"Baraka found me. He treated my wounds and led me to my bed. I asked him to get rid of all the mirrors in the palace. I never wanted to see myself again. I never wanted to try and find a beautiful princess only to be greeted by a taunting reminder of what I'd never be. _Who_ I'd never be. He tried to convince me not too, but I wasn't having it. When I woke up after a while, I found a small teddy beside me. It wasn't anything special, I could've gotten one at any market stall. But when I brought it close to me, knowing something was close to me, something that didn't judge me, didn't compare me to my sister. It felt good".

"And then I made more. Lots more. Not just bears, but rabbits, dogs, you name it. And they were really good. They were cute. And knowing that my blood sweat and tears were as much a part of those creations as the stitching I made them with. It felt…it felt like at least some part of me wasn't ugly".

Scorpion looked back at the teddy.

"That was stupid", he said coldly.

Mileena looked back to the ground.

"How could you possibly have believed you were ugly?"

Mileena looked back at Scorpion hopefully.

"Wh-what?"

"You were born a unique being, with the strengths of both your races. You are a testament to the power of Edenia and OutWorld. You are fierce but demonstrate kindness I haven't seen in years. And you are…very stunning".

Mileena's face went as red as Sektor's armour.

"Oh um…thanks".

Scorpion, by his own admission, blushed a little, caused Mileena to nervously chuckle. He stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Forgive me. I am…bad tempered. I was rude when you didn't deserve it. May we start over Mileena?"

Mileena smiled widely and shook his hand.

"Sure, and it's Milly to my friends".

"Can I call you Milly?"

"Can you be my friend?", she shot back with a smirk.

And lightning struck twice as Scorpion once again blushed.

"I feel I…would like that", he said.

Inside her head, Mileena was absolutely squealing.

 _Yes!_

"I'd like that too, Scorpion"

 **One Hour Later**

The two had chatted for a while, getting to know a little more about each other.

It started off slow, mainly focused on how Scorpion's roommate and Mileena's sister could be really annoying sometimes. Then they got talking about their weapons and Mileena asked if there was a way she could somehow incorporate chains onto her Sais".

"I still don't think Sais and chains go well".

"Okay, but at least tell me how you get flaming weapons".

"Go to hell".

"Geez sorry".

"No I mean literally _go to hell._ You have to bathe them in the NetherRealm flames to get them to do that".

"Oh. Yeah I think I'll pass".

"Probably a good idea. Wouldn't recommend it from experience".

The bell rang out for home time.

 _No, wait! This was going so well!_

Scorpion sighed.

"Well, I suppose I must go now. It was nice talking to you Milee-…Milly".

Mileena smiled. "Yeah you to. See ya around?"

Scorpion pondered. "I'd like that".

Mileena skipped off.

"Hey, don't you want this?", Scorpion called, holding the teddy.

"I got plenty, you can keep it", she said making her way to the exit.

Scorpion, now alone with the little bear, held it in his hands.

 **Sub and Scorpion's Apartment**

Scorpion sat on the couch, still inspecting the teddy. He hadn't put it down since Mileena gave it to him.

 _What is this? Why does this soft children's toy make me feel so…strange?_

But then Scorpion thought, _What if it's not the toy? What if it's…her?_

"Hey Scorps, beer?"

Scorpion returned his attention to his roommate.

"Sure, toss it over".

"Comin right up", Sub called as he tossed a bottle at Scorpion, who caught it nonchalantly.

 _Hmm. Warm._

"Hey Sub? Could you?"

"Sure man", Sub said as he lightly ice blasted Scorp's bottle, making it colder.

"Thanks", he said gulping it down.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion weren't always friends. Hell their first meeting was Sub trying to avenge his brother after Scorpion killed him. But when Sub revealed the real person who took everything away from him and when Sub's brother Noob turned his back on his brother, Scorpion and Sub-Zero formed a bond, as much brothers as any blood relative.

Plus there where benefits of having him as a roommate. One, they never had to pay the heating bill as Sub couldn't feel the cold and Scorpion's hellfire always kept him warm. And of course, the beers were always chilled just the way he liked them.

But then there were the ice puns.

Sub hopped up beside Scorpion, clanking their beers together.

"Well, Smoke just called. Unfortunately, Sektor is set to make a full recovery".

Scorpion grunted. "I'll try and throw him further next time".

"No worries man. Me and Smoke got Sektor".

He looked at Scorpion inspecting the toy. "Dude, how long have you been playing around with that thing?"

Scorpion thought for a moment.

He didn't actually know how long he'd been holding this thing.

"It was a gift. From Mileena".

"Oh, you met the new girl. She's hot isn't she?"

"She was nice to me", he admonished Sub.

"Wow, due relax. You need to _chill"._

Scorpion groaned and Sub chuckled. "Sorry man, you set me up too perfectly".

Scorpion brushed off Sub's foolishness.

"Sorry. It's just…she made me feel, different today. I felt calmer, relaxed even", and he couldn't believe he was even saying this word, "happy".

Sub nearly choked on his beer at that.

"What?! You were happy? How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know. Well I do know but It's insane. She was kind and patient. And she gave me this".

"Dude, I think you like her. Like really _like_ her".

Scorpion grew defensive again. "No. I do not think of her that way. I haven't thought of anyone like that. Not since…"

An empty void of silence filled the room.

Sub sighed. "Scorpion, it's been years. Kara would've wanted you to move on".

"I cannot. I loved her Sub. We were going to be married. Have a family. And then, she died. Because of me".

Sub was now on the defensive. "No. Don't ever say that. Kara and Bi Han died because of the sick bastard Quan Chi and you know it"

"He wanted me. He used her to get to me and turned me into this…shell of a man. I have felt nothing but hatred since her death. I have prayed for a release from my suffering. But I could never be with anyone but her. I can't betray her memory".

Sub sighed, placing a supportive arm around Scorpion's shoulder.

"Scorpion, you say Kara loved you, right?"

"Yes".

"Then tell me this. Would she have wanted you to spend the last ten years, loathing yourself when you think of her? When you think of anyone?"

Scorpion paused. "No. But-"

"Kara will never be replaced. She will always have a place in your heart, one that will be there forever. But you need to move on. If it was the other way around, if you died and she lived, would you want her to feel like this?"

Scorpion shuddered at the thought. He wished his suffering upon no one, least of all Kara.

"No. I would…I would want her to happy".

"And I bet she'd want you to be happy too".

Sub leaned over to grab the remote.

"You don't have to build a wall around everyone else all the time. Some people _do_ care about you ya know".

Scorpion took some time to consider. Kara was the love of his life. She was so kind, so caring. Always able to soothe the rage that consumed him. For the first time in years, someone was able to make him feel as at peace as when she was by his side.

Was it wrong to want to move on? He'd thought so, but Sub-Zero was right. If he truly cared about Kara, he wouldn't want to stain her memory with this rage. She had always wanted him to be happy.

Could he truly be happy with someone else?

He decided, it was worth trying. Even if it just meant having a friend, Mileena had managed to make him feel like a person again. Not a monster.

He was willing to give it a try.

"I'm going out".

"Where?"

"Just to the store. Thanks for the talk Sub".

Sub smiled. " _Snow_ problem Scorps".

Scorpion sighed as he slammed the door, leaving a laughing Sub-Zero to enjoy his cartoons.

"Good luck man", he said to himself, hoping his friend could find some semblance of peace.

 **OutWorld Palace**

Mileena sat at the dining table, taking small bird bites of her meat.

Shao Khan noticed his daughter's apparent lack of appetite.

"Mileena, you've barely touched your food. Is everything alright?"

Mileena huffed a little at her food.

"I'm fine father. I'm just…not that hungry tonight I guess".

"Hmmm, must be the food. Baraka, have the chef executed!"

"Of course Emperor".

Mileena started eating her food very quickly. "No, wait! See? Good food! Mmm, tasty".

Shao Khan seemed convinced and asked Baraka to leave them.

"What is wrong my dear?"

 _Oh great. Just me, dad and my messed up relationship problems._

"It's just, I have this crush and…"

Shao Khan slammed his fist on the table.

"Who dares to crush my little girl!? I will rip their limbs of slowly and shatter their soul!"

Mileena banged the table.

"No dad! It means I have feelings for someone".

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Feelings. What the hell are those?"

"You didn't feel anything for Sindel?"

"I felt my dark magic controlling her mind. Wait, have you brainwashed a suitor? Oh marvellous! My little girl is growing up so fast!", he cheered.

Mileena sighed.

 _How else did I suspect this to end?_

"No dad it's not like that it's…never mind".

She got up to leave.

"Mileena sit".

Mileena reluctantly did as she was told.

"Now Mileena, there are three things I cannot stand: Those who stand in my way, my ridiculously one sided divorce settlement with Sindel…"

"It would've helped if you didn't threaten her lawyer, your lawyer, the judge and everyone else with "the fiery wrath of OutWorld itself should you not obey me".

"That statement was taken out of context! And the judge had it out for me!"

"You threw your hammer at him", she replied flatly.

"He was merely hospitalised. Talk about melodrama. Anyway, as I was saying, the third thing I cannot stand, is seeing my little girl upset. I know Kitana is better at this "sensitive" stuff than me, but I am your father. Just tell me what's wrong?"

Mileena was quiet for a while, trying to find the right words.

"Dad, what if you really wanted something, but everyone told you it was a bad idea? That, even if you wanted it so much, they told you it would never work, that you should just quit while you're ahead?"

"You mean like how I want to takeover EarthRealm?"

Mileena grunted. "No dad, it's not like-"

Then it hit her.

 _You can make this work. Just word it right._

"Yes. Like how you want to take over EarthRealm. What if someone told you it was impossible?"

"Well screw them. I want it".

"But, but what if you don't get it?"

"I will".

"But what if trying to get it just causes you pain and just kicks you back down".

"I get over it, get back up and take EarthRealm".

"Ugh, dad I'm serious!"

"So am I".

Shao Khan signalled Mileena over to him. She walked up to her father, who placed one of his enormous hands on top her smaller ones with a gentleness she could never have expected from him.

"Mileena, nothing worth doing is, was or ever will be easy. When I wanted to seize OutWorld from Onaga, everyone said it was impossible, but I did it. When I wanted to challenge the Gods for EarthRealm, I was told it was madness, but I did".

He peered into his daughter's yellow eyes with sincerity.

"When I told Shang Tsung I wanted another daughter, that I wanted you, they said a Half-Breed would never be able to succeed me. That you would never be strong enough to replace me. I told them all to go to hell and nearly sent them there myself".

"I did all those things, because I really wanted it. And if you want something enough, you have to fight for it. People say life doesn't hand you anything for free, their fools. Life gives you a chance, one chance and you have to take it. It will not be easy. You will be hurt, you will be brought to your knees and forced to start over again".

"But I would rather suffer for that brief while and be a champion forever than quit".

The OutWorld Emperor rose up and looked down at his daughter with pride.

"You are Mileena Khanum. Princess of OutWorld. Heir to my thrown. And my little girl. I know that if _you_ really want something as bad as you seem to now, you'll get it. I believe in you".

Mileena could feel the tears brimming up in her eyes as she catapulted onto Shao Khan's arms into a powerful dad hug.

"You're the best dad".

"Glad I could help".

"I'm gonna go get some rest. Night dad".

"Goodnight darling".

Mileena raced off to her bed.

Baraka entered the dining hall, his Tarkatan hearing allowing him to hear the conversation ending.

"What was all that about master?"

"I believe I had what people call "A Moment".

"May I ask what it feels like?"

"It feels…terrible", he shuddered. "Come Baraka, I need to kill something to get these "feelings" out of my system before I end up like Raiden".

"Of course sir".

 **Mileena's Bedroom**

Mileena opened the door to her room. She kicked off her shoes and changed into her pink jammies, then proceeded to wrap herself up in her sheets.

 _Dad was right. Maybe my feelings for Scorpion will get me hurt. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me. But dammit I want to be happy. And I am gonna try!_

She pulled one of her teddies close to her.

She sighed.

 _Still, it'd be nice to have a sign that he cared or something._

She turned over, only to be surprised that a wrapped parcel was there to greet her.

"What the-"

The box had a label that read "From a friend".

Mileena cautiously opened the box to find a note and something small and circular, wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

She read the note.

 _Dear Milly_

 _If you're reading this, your father needs to step up his security. Sorry for breaking in._

 _Also I got this for you. Because somethings in life, deserve another chance._

 _Scorps._

Mileena unwrapped the little object to be met with…

Herself.

Indeed Mileena was greeted with her own reflection, as she held, what was revealed to be a pink mirror with the words "PRETTY GIRL" at the bottom.

Mileena looked at herself for, what was a very long time.

And for once, she saw something she never seen in her life.

She saw herself smile.

 _Oh my Gods he_ _does_ _care._

 **NetherRealm Academy**

Noob growled in frustration.

"Dammit, why won't this thing work?!"

"This One suggests you not damage Shinnok's amulet with your failed attempts, Saibot", sniped D'vorah.

"Maybe it needs a sacrifice to work. Care to volunteer gnat?"

"Silence, both of you. I have already discovered the solution to our dilemma. It involves the Khan's daughter, Mileena".

Quan Chi's presence ended his pupils squabbling.

"So why are we _here_ when she's in EarthRealm High?"

"Because Lord Shinnok has more plans afoot that involve her presence there than you need to know. Her involvement with the amulet will come, in time".

Noob growled impatiently.

"In the meantime, I have a task for you two. You are to go to Argus Memorial Hospital".

"Why?", D'vorah buzzed.

Quan Chi grinned. "Mileena has an enemy there. Sektor. Approach him. Move him into position. The next phase of Lord Shinnok's plan approaches".

"As does the end of EarthRealm High".

Once again, thank you for reading. All of your reviews and support are what keep this story moving. I'm taking a short break so the next chapter may take a while, but I promise I am not abandoning this story. To quote every Saturday morning cartoon villain "I shall return". As always, rock on and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sareena's Reception Office**

A week.

It had been a whole _week_ since Mileena had seen Scorpion.

First few days, she understood. Dating to either of them seemed…strange.

But a week had served to only cause the young OutWorld princess to constantly think.

Think about "What if I weirded him out too much?" or "What if he isn't that into hanging out with me?" and her least favourite "What if he's in trouble after the whole Sektor fight?"

She needed answers and she needed them _now._

To anyone, it would've been a no brainer: You want Scorps, find Sub.

Except, Sub had actually been missing nearly as long as Scorpion.

That left her with one other, very frustrated, option.

"Look Sareena, please help me out here. I haven't seen either of them in days".

Sareena stubbed out another cigarette and puffed out a small cloud of smoke.

"Look Milly, I'd love to help ya out, really I would. But Sub isn't answering _any_ of my calls".

"Why?"

"Ask Sektor. That bastard's ninja civil war shit has got Sub on edge. He has the smallest faction in the whole school and no one else wants to throw their guys in with his Lin Kuei. They're all too busy trying to kill each other. Which just adds even _more_ bullshit I've got to deal with in this…"

A light flashed on her desk. Sareena pushed the button.

 **FATALITY**

"Yeah. Their whole faction fighting has kind of built my workload up a bit".

Mileena snarled in frustration.

"But there has to be some way I can reach him!"

Sareena grunted.

"Look Milly, I've had to sign off five dozen property damage forms, ten hospital bills, twelve…"

A scream was heard from outside.

 **FATALITY**

"Scratch that. _Thirteen_ mortality reports. Don't you think out of everyone in this place, I'd really like to see my boyfriend? Except, he'd probably even more stressed than I am, trying to fight an army with about three people…"

Another scream and a crash was heard.

Sareena leaped out of her chair and yelled down the hallway.

"I put that fucking Wet Floor sign there for a reason! If one more person slips on that floor and dies, so help me Argus, I will go NetherRealm on your asses!"

Mileena took a few steps back from a very pissed off Sareena.

And just like that, the demonic desk secretary returned to her usual composed self. She sighed and sunk her head down to the table.

"Look Mileena, I really wish I could help you. But I just can't".

Mileena gave a small sigh and placed her hand on Sareena's, who looked back up at her with a smile.

"Thanks anyway Sareena".

"Thanks Milly. It's good to get some recognition around here. Look, if anything comes up, you'll be the first to know. In the meantime, Kay wants to see you in West Block".

"Sure. See ya".

Sareena returned back to her paper work. Mileena peeped her head in the doorway before she left.

"Uh Sareena?"

"Hmmm? Oh right, that last kid. Hang on".

 **FATALITY**

"Atta girl".

Sareena chuckled and finally got back to her work.

 _I think I've seen more death here than back in the NetherRealm._

 **West Block**

Kitana had been sitting with Jade, Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Are you sure she's coming?", Liu asked.

"Just give her a few minutes. She was never really the punctual type".

"You really think we oughta be inviting an OutWorlder for this?", Lao asked curtly.

Jade and Kitana shot him an icy glare.

"I'm going to _pretend_ I did not just here you talk about my little sister that way".

"Hey I'm just sayin, she did try to kill you a lot in the past".

" _Past_ being the key word here Lao", Liu intervened, diffusing his brash best friend before this ended with Kitana inserting the young monk's hat somewhere unpleasant.

With that, Mileena rushed past the doors and landed beside Kitana, who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Late as usual Milly?"

"Sorry, personal problems. What's up sis?"

Jade pulled a seat up for Mileena.

"Shouldn't we wait for the Special Forces?", Jade asked.

"No. We need to get this out of the way _now"_ , Lao insisted.

Mileena noticed the tone in everyone's voices was one of the upmost sincerity. And when even Kitana sounded more serious than usual, something big was happening.

Kitana opened up the meeting.

"EarthRealmers, Edenians and Mileena. As the leader of the Edenians and West Block's speaker, I hereby declare the need to move against East Block".

 _East Block? That's Lin Kuei territory. Why the hell does she want to go there?_

"As you all know, thanks to my sister, Mileena, Sektor has been…well let's be generous and say _neutralised"._

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"But seriously though. We have been given an opportunity. The Lin Keui have always stood as a bloc between our forces and the vulgar commoners of South Block. Neither side has ever been able to gain a strong advantage against the other, because of East Block keeping us apart".

Kitana stood up and folded her arms behind her back, smiling.

"However, since Sektor's hospitalisation, Cyrax has been unable to manage the Lin Kuei into a force capable of repelling an invasion. This means that for the first time in years, East Block is vulnerable".

"If we manage to take East Block, then our alliance has a two to one majority in territory over the OutWorlders. Which means in a matter of months, they'll either submit or perish", Jade added.

"Oh hell yes! Finally a real fight!" Kung Lao cheered.

"Kitana, are you sure about this?", Liu Kang asked.

Kitana sighed.

"Liu, how many times we going to have to dodge attacks from Reptile and his dregs? Every day that scaly scoundrel tries to have us killed! This is ending soon and not in his favour".

Mileena could not have felt any less comfortable than she did right now. She tried to slowly make her way out.

"Which brings us to you Mileena", Kitana gestured.

 _Ah crap._

"With our new expansion, we'll need new members. How would you like to be made an official member?"

Mileena paused at the thought.

An official member?

The thought of joining up with Kitana's gang was hardly unappealing, but the last thing she wanted was to force herself into a position where she had to choose between friends.

"Uuuuhhhh, well ya see I….um".

"Well Milly?", Jade asked hopefully.

Mileena's eyes darted all around the room.

"Hey I just remembered I have to…um…something. So, see ya later sis. Bye guys! Good look with the whole invasion thing, bye!"

With that, Mileena ran as fast as she could out of the room.

Both Shaolin and Edenian forces looked dumfounded.

"So was that a yes or no?" Lao questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Kitana sighed.

 _I really don't want it to be a no._

 **South Block**

Ermac was sitting comfortably, meditating so he could better hear the voices in his head.

After all, when ten thousand of them are all speaking at once, the quiet helps.

A buzzing fly darting past his head ruined his moment of silence.

"Erron…"

"On it Mack", the OutWorld cowboy responded, firing off a shot that blew the fly's head right of it's body. Ermac smirked at the gunslinger's remarkable accuracy.

"We have seen you do better Erron", he jeered.

"Hey, it was a small fly. If it was one of those nice big fat ones, you'd see some pretty damned impressive marksmanship".

Ermac unfolded his legs and walked up beside Erron.

"Cards?"

The cowboy chortled heartily.

"Yes! Now you're speakin ma language!" Erron proceeded to pull out a deck of cards and scattered them on the table.

"Hey, mind if we join?" a feminine voice called from across the hall.

Tanya and Rain came waltzing in.

"Well, well. If it isn't my two favourite Edenians. Hey "T", you got my "special request"?"

Tanya grinned. "Let's see, I know it's here somewhere, ah! This what you're lookin for dearie?", Tanya cooed as she pulled a flask of whisky from her bag.

Erron smiled and gave Tanya a fistful of dollars for his drink.

"Pleasure doing business with you", Rain remarked.

Tanya and Rain pulled up a chair and grabbed some cards.

"So, what're we playing?", Tanya asked?"

"Well, I was thinkin…"

"Erron! Ermac!" A familiar voice hissed.

Reptile, with Kintaro, Sheeva and Skarlet at his back all joined into the fray,

"Hey boss, what's up? Kitana still turning ya down?" Erron quipped, earning a facepalm from Ermac, a chuckle form Tanya and Rain and a disgusted growl from Reptile.

"Ssssilence! We need to talk".

Erron made room for his leader and offered him some of his cards. Tanya and Rain were about to make their way out when Reptile pointed to them.

"No, you two ssstay. Thisss involesss you too".

Concerned looks were shared between the Edenian pair but they remained seated and played cards with Erron, Ermac and Reptile.

"Lissten. Mileena and Ssscorpion kicked the crap out of the Lin Kuei leader. That meansss by tomorrow, Eassst Block could be oursss if we move fassst enough!"

Erron and Ermac were intrigued.

"Yeah, from what I hear, Cyrax is getting his wires in a twist trying to keep all those bucket heads in line. If you wanna move in on em boss, I can swing that".

"We agree Reptile, but should we not consult with the Black Dragons?"

Erron waved his hand.

"Nah. Kano's been gone all day. We can't waste time lookin for his sorry ass. We want East Block, we gotta take it _today_ Mack. No more waiting".

"Yesss. Finally, we will be rid of that wretched pretender Kitana. That inssssuferable bitch has looked down on usss for too long! Once we take Easssst Block, Wessst Block will be childssss play!", Reptile grinned.

Skarlet, Reptile's second, took this moment to speak.

"Which is why we're pleased you two showed up. We know the Edenians won't take you in, so how about it?"

"How about what?" Rain asked.

"Help us crush the Lin Kuei, and you're in. Full OutWorlders. And if you can get Mileena in too, that's even better".

Rain was surprised by the offer. Unlike Tanya, he wasn't a big fan of being an indie. For crying out loud, he was half a God. You'd think that would merit _some_ respect. The chance to be part of a real group was tempting.

Tanya on the other hand, was not so eager. She enjoyed the free trade as an indie and knew that even if she said no, Reptile wouldn't mind. But it wasn't her she was worried about. Taking East Block meant that the Edenian gang was vulnerable.

Which meant Jade could get hurt.

And she just couldn't let that happen.

So just as Rain was about to take the deal, Tanya interrupted him.

"Hey Reptile, it was really nice of you to offer this and all, but, and I know you're busy, I just think, me and Rain ought to talk this over with Mileena first".

Reptile raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You know, just to make sure we're all in on your plan. Hell, maybe even Kano's guys might get here in time. Just…give us a while".

The reptilian ninja sat for a while, shuffling his cards.

"Fine. You got til lunch time. Any longer and dealssss off the table".

Tanya bowed her head.

"Charmer as always Reptile. We won't keep you long", the assassin said, hurrying Rain off with her back at the lockers.

Once they left, Kintaro and Sheeva took their seats at the table.

"You think they'll join?", Skarlet asked her boss.

"Maybe. Either way, helpssss to boooosssst numberssss".

Erron laid his cards out.

"Read um and weep!"

Everyone at the table groaned.

"This is what we get for bringing an EarthRealmer into our ranks, with their _games",_ Sheeva grunted.

"Well, if you guys wanna feel more at home we could play Shokan Strip Poker", Erron smiled.

"Do not mock her!", Kintaro interjected furiously.

"Wasn't just talkin to _her_ Kintaro", Erron replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Kintaro and Sheeva both froze under the cowboys's glance.

"Here I'll go first just so no one's nervous", Erron laughed as he undid his buckle, before Repile stopped him.

"Lassso your libido cowboy! I expect you all back here in half an hour".

Erron chuckled.

"Buzzkill. Well, I'm takin my money and heading to the bar. Mack you comin?"

"Only to make sure you are not drunk for the fight".

Erron placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Me? Drunk? I've never been drunk Mack. Now completely shitfaced, pissed off my head and plastered? Yeah that sounds more like me. Besides, any good western will tell you cowboys fight better drunk".

Eramac rolled his eyes as Erron waltzed off with two arms full of money.

"Hey everyone, I'm buyin the first round!"

Everyone swiftly followed Erron upon hearing that announcement.

 **LockerRooms**

"Are you effin kidding me!?", Mileena shrieked.

"I'm afraid not, Milly", Tanya replied.

Mileena had just finished hearing from Rain and Tanya, that Reptile's OutWorlders were planning on doing the exact same thing as Kitana was. One of them gaining East Block, that was bad. But the two gangs fighting for control at the same time, it was going to be a blood bath.

And not the good kind that Mileena used to have when she was a little girl in the blood of her father's enemies.

More like the "Oh crap, all my friends are stubborn ass-hats who want to kill each other for a damned room", blood bath.

Mileena sunk down.

"Well, what do we do?"

Rain folded his arms.

"Why do _we_ have to do anything? Name me _one_ time any of those guys put their ass on the line for us? Frankly if they want to kick each other around, more power to em".

"Rain, I can't let my sister go through with this, she'll get hurt".

"Well then help her then".

"No, I can't. Me and Reptile get on pretty good and I won't betray him".

Rain tapped his head in frustration.

"Look, why don't we, and hear me out on this, join Reptile, storm East Block, finally get rid of those Lin Kuei sons of bitches and when kitana and Jade show up, _we_ fight them and take them prisoner. No one important dies, I get a spot in the OutWorlders and the world is a better place without the Lin Kuei. Now I know it's just Plan A, but damn doesn't that sound like a pretty sweet outcome or what?"

Mileena placed a finger on her chin. "Wow Rain, that all seems to check out. Except for the small part of, oh I don't know, my sister hating me forever for destroying her gang and getting her freaking boyfriend killed?!"

"Oh come on! Besides, Kung Lao's pretty much Liu Kang point two. She'll just date him!"

"So lucky he didn't hear you say that", Tanya remarked.

Rain through his arms up. "Well dammit I wanna join up with Reptile! Do you have _any_ idea how annoying it is to hear about how "great and powerful" my brothers Taven and Daegon were when they were in school and I don't even get a membership!?"

Tanya stepped up to her friend.

"Look Rain…"

"No! Alright, no! God's dammit! I'm Rain! Son of Argus and heir to the Edenian deity's throne! I am not some second rate clown that should just be kept in this fucking lockeroom all day!"

Mileena and Tanya both looked at each other, a little bit scared and confused.

Rain's breathing slowed back to normal.

"Sorry that was…wow, I did _not_ know I had all that bottled up. Sorry".

Tanya shrugged and smiled.

"It's cool".

"Look it's just, I want to be _someone_ in this place, you know? I'm so tired of people thinking I'm a weaker fighter just because I'm unaffiliated".

Mileena placed a hand on Rain's shoulder.

"Hey Rain, come on. I'm sure you're not the only indie who feels that way".

And then, it hit her.

The Tarkatan princess's mouth curved into a smile at the corners.

"In fact, I'd say just about every other indie fighter n this whole school feels that way!"

Rain and Tanya looked at each other confused.

"So, how does everyone else being as miserable as I am become a good thing?"

Mileena was already walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?", Tanya asked.

"I'm gonna see Cyrax".

"Are you crazy!?", Tanya and Rain simultaneously yelled in shock.

"I prefer the term "differently rational". Just wait here til I get back, I have a plan".

Mileena gulped.

"Well, I _sort of_ have a plan", she mumbled to herself.

 **East Block**

Cyrax was the living definition of being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Among all of the Lin Keui, only he and Sektor ever really had the strength to repel the more advanced fighters like Kitana and Reptile.

And now, Sektor was out of commission and he could do nothing but wait for the inevitable power vacuum to be filled. Which would almost certainly end with himself and his forces being terminated.

Cyrax buried his head in his hands, rubbing against his helmet in frustration.

A Lin Kuei unit walked up to him, bowing his head upon arrival.

"Commander, we have a…visitor".

Cyrax sighed.

 _This had better be good._

"Bring them in".

"Yes sir".

Two more Lin Kuei escorted an all too familiar figure in pink before Cyrax.

"Oh no. Look Mileena, whatever business you have with Sektor, take it up with him. I mean, as soon as his body doesn't have pieces of rubble and pipes in it thanks to your friend Scorpion!"

Mileena stepped forward to Cyrax, but was halted by her escort grabbing her shoulders.

She gave an annoyed shove, but chose not to retaliate. Last thing she needed was a whole block of hostile cyborgs.

"Look, I know since the day I showed up, I've been a problem for you. But, I'm willing to help you out here. I know something that could destroy the Lin Kuei and I know how to stop it".

Cyrax was intrigued.

"Leave us".

The Lin Kuei escort obeyed.

"Speak".

"West and South are gonna storm this place after lunch. At the same time".

Cyrax's optics nearly launched out of his skull.

"What?! If both of them attack, we don't stand a chance! We'll be destroyed".

Mileena nodded in agreement. "Not just you, but they won't be expecting the other block to be there too and they'll end up killing each other too. It won't matter who wins, it'll just be one big bloodbath. But you know either way, your side is gonna get screwed the worst out of all of them".

Cyrax was glad his mask hid his face, because right now, he was terrified.

"And…you say you have a plan to stop this?"

Mileena leaned up against the wall.

"Yes. I do. You need more numbers to scare off the invasion, and I just so happen to have them".

"Where?", Cyrax demanded.

"Not where. Who. The indies. Let them move into East Block with you".

Cyrax almost choked.

"What? Are you serious? Mileena, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but the Lin Kuei aren't exactly the most well liked group of people. Why out of everyone, would they join us?"

"I didn't say _join._ Just let them stay here. It sucks back in the lockers. It's cramped, it's dull and honestly, the place has seen better days. Now if _you_ let them move in here, which I'm guessing you have more than enough space, you have every indie fighter here willing to make sure you keep this block. And, they'll be more than happy to be feared as a united force by West and South. They'd never try going after you if your numbers suddenly tripled in a few minutes".

Cyrax was admittedly intrigued. It seemed a sound plan.

However.

"Your words are certainly tempting Mileena, but why should I believe you'd aid us? More importantly, why would you betray Sub-Zero".

Mileena grinned.

"That's the beauty of it. In return for me giving you the numbers, I want you to say you're conscripting to keep safe from Sub. When South and West here that Sub is so tough the Lin Kuei needed _every_ unaffiliated fighter, his rep is gonna skyrocket".

"That's…actually amazing", Cyrax said breathlessly.

"But wait. I doubt Sektor will be pleased that the Lin Kuei must appear desperate. And he will be more angry than usual to know that _you_ will be here".

Mileena walked up towards Cyrax.

"Sektor would rather look bad then lose his territory, right?"

Cyrax thought on it and nodded in agreement.

"That's what I thought. As for me, I won't be moving in. I'll stay in the lockers, far away from you guys. To Sektor, It'll look like the indies just all moved in. You don't have to tell him I had anything to do with it".

Cyrax wasn't going to lie. Mileena had just, in two minutes solved an entire week of problems that had been building up for him. And because of this, he did not care if he sounded amazed or grateful to, what was supposed to be an enemy.

 _Screw it. She's Sektor's enemy, not mine and Sektor isn't here._

"OK. I'll make the arrangements. It shouldn't take any more than ten minutes to clear up the unused areas of our block. How soon can our reinforcements be here?"

"They're already on their way. I had a feeling you'd say yes".

Cyrax nodded approvingly.

"Confident. Reckless but confident".

"It's not reckless if you know who you're dealing with".

"Alright, you've already convinced me. No need for flattery".

Mileena chuckled and made her way to the door.

"Hey, Mileena", Cyrax called.

Mileena turned around.

"For what it's worth…having you as an enemy was one of Sektor's worst choices".

Mileena said nothing. She just smiled and nodded, then made her way out.

Cyrax could finally let loose a sigh of relief.

However, worry was soon replaced by doubt.

 _Just how many poor choices have I allowed Sektor to make?_

The cyborg resolved himself, a new sense of purpose and determination burning in his brain.

 _It doesn't matter. What does matter is this. Sektor's foolishness will never again threaten the Lin Kuei._

 **South Block**

Rain walked up to the entrance of South Block, which was currently blocked by the OutWorlder's muscle, Sheeva and Kintaro. Unlike Erron or Ermac, these two OutWorld patriots had little patience for the unaffiliated, and this time, he didn't have Tanya's "charm".

He took a deep breath and walked up to the two Shokan sentinels.

"Halt", boomed Kintaro.

Rain did as he was told. His obedience seemed to have earned him some lessened aggression.

"What is your business here, indie?"

"It's Mileena. She brings news. About East Block".

Kintaro and Sheeva traded glances at each other.

"Reptile is _really_ gonna wanna here this".

Neither of the two door guards seemed to fully trust his words, but if Mileena was sending important news that involved the invasion, then they didn't want to be the ones Reptile blamed for not telling him.

They opened the doors for Rain.

The demigod walked up to Erron, Ermac, Skarlet and a very frustrated Reptile.

"What'sss taking that guy sssssso long? Kano ssshould be here by now!"

Skarlet tapped Reptiles shoulder, "Sir, it's Rain".

"Huh? Oh Rain, good come in. Have you decided?"

Rain bowed his head respectfully and took a seat offered to him by Ermac, which had previously served as now annoyed Erron's foot stool.

"Actually no. I regret to inform you that East Block has received reinforcements".

Erron coughed a portion of his liquor out, Ermac and Skarlet looked surprised and Reptile screeched some sort of Zaterran curse word…several times.

"What? From who?!"

"The indies. Apparently, Sub-Zero has them so desperate, that they've conscripted anyone they could to fight him".

Skarlet rubbed her chin, curious. "Sub-Zero? They're not concerned about us?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong they know about all of you, but Sub-Zero? They'd rather you over him any day. That guy is, wow something different altogether".

Rain was a little impressed with how well is "sweet talking" as Tanya would put it, was going.

"Well, there goes our invasion", Erron lamented. "Shame, it was lookin to be a pretty damned good brawl".

"Erron'sss right. The Lin Kuei issss one thing, but about a fifth of the fucking sssschool? Forget it. We'd be butchered".

"Agreed", sighed Skarlet".

Reptile looked back to Rain, grateful for saving his people form certain death.

"Hey kid, about that memberssship…."

"Well Reptile, thanks but…"

"No hear me out. I get if you wanna sssstay indie, for Tanya. But we could usssse a man in Eassst Block who may be…ssssympathetic? Get me?"

Rain smiled.

 _Oh hell yes!_

"I'll put in a good word for ya. They won't bother you".

Reptile smiled. "Good man".

Rain walked off, infinitely more pleased then when his day started after gaining the respect of one of the school's most powerful gang leaders.

"So, now that we have no invasion happenin, wanna play that game of strip poker?", Erron blurted out shamelessly.

Reptile glared at first, but then shrugged.

"Ah hell with it. Why not? Could do with sssomthin to lighten the mood. Passs the cardsss".

 **West Block**

Jade and Kung Lao had been waiting for Spec Forces to show up for the last twenty minutes.

"I blame Cage", Lao said, spinning his hat around to pass the time.

"You don't even know what's happening", Jade pointed out.

"I know, but I still blame Cage", he responded.

Jade shrugged and nodded, recalling the actor's ability to cause trouble.

Suddenly, Jade heard something.

"What is it?", Lao asked, hearing something ominous himself.

It was faint, but Jade could make out the click-clacking out of a familiar pair of high heels.

Then, almost out of nowhere, a familiar yellow clad ninja landed in front of a furious Jade.

"Hello Jade. Miss me?", Tanya smiled.

Lao and Jade readied themselves, but where confused as to why Jade would follow suit.

"Why are you here assassin?". Lao spat, saying the last word like it tasted bad.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Always so dramatic Kung Lao. I just want to talk…"

"Speak. Then fight or leave", Jade said, her tone quiet but stern.

Tanya's face lost some of it's smugness and was replaced by a more _serious_ look.

"As I was saying. I just want to talk, to _Jade"._

Lao choked out a laugh. "As if she'd really…"

"Leave us".

"What?!"

"I can handle her Lao, just…go".

Kung Lao was hesitant, but he respected his friend's wish and left, stopping to speak to Tanya first.

"Anything happens, I swear they'll think what I did to you was an accident".

He made his way off, Tanya snorting in amusement at his threat.

"Charmer that one".

"Speak Tanya. If you waste any more time, Lao will be the least of your worries. Me on the other hand…"

"Oh I _do_ worry about you Jade, believe me. That's why I'm here".

Jade took a few steps back, confused and a little annoyed.

"What? Is this some kind of riddle? Speak sense Tanya!"

Tanya folded her arms.

"East Block just conscripted every indie in school to bolster their defences".

Jade gasped. "What? How? They couldn't have known about the attack unless….Mileena".

Tanya walked straight up to Jade, "Before you even _dare_ finish what you have to say, know that Mileena just saved a lot of people today. South Block was going to attack too. You, Kay, the Shaolin, all dead. Mileena went against your plan, because she couldn't stand the thought of losing her sister".

Jade calmed down, a bit ashamed of what she almost said about Mileena.

Her best friend's sister had gambled much to save their lives. She was definitely impressed.

"And I helped because…I couldn't stand the thought of losing you", Tanya added.

That brought Jade right back to reality.

"What?"

Tanya chuckled, surprisingly, a little wetly.

"Yeah I know. "Why?" Jade, what can I say? That, I'm sorry? Sorry I sold our dream of a free Edenia to Shao Khan? Sorry I hunted you for years? Sorry I managed to ruin _everything_ we once were?"

Tanya sniffled.

"No, you deserve, _so much more,_ than an Elder Goddamned pity plea. Jade, when Milly concocted this crazy plan, she wanted to send Rain here. Because I had cred with Reptile and if I came here, you or Kay would probably shank me. And I get that, perfect sense. But I begged her to send me. Because I wanted to…ah fuck…I wanted to _show you_ I still care. That you matter so much to me".

"Every day, I regret what I did to you. But crying my ass off and saying "Sorry" wouldn't mean a damn to you. I know you better than that. I wanted this chance, _this moment,_ to be me and you".

"I get it if you don't care. Or if you don't forgive me. And, you can yell at me, hit me, whatever, after I'm done talking. All I want is for you to know…is for you to know I will _never_ let _anyone_ hurt you. And I'll never stop trying to keep you safe even if you curse me to my grave".

Jade was speechless. Tanya had changed a great deal from the cocky assassin that was here a minute ago.

Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she kept total eye contact with Jade.

"Well…that's about it…see ya arou-"

Jade caught Tanya by her shoulders.

"Tanya…did you mean it?"

Tanya was quiet for all but a second.

She knew the answer every time she _thought_ about Jade.

"Every word".

Jade was letting out little gasps of her own.

"Tanya I…how I acted after you…it was wrong. I…I can't feel _that_ way about you, but I should never have tried to remove you from my life".

Tanya shook her head.

"It doesn't excuse what I did Jay"

Jade smiled. Tanya hadn't used her nickname in...so very, very long.

"No it doesn't excuse it. But it was still wrong of me".

She held Tanya's hands in hers.

"If Milly and Kay can…look over their "misgivings"…then... what do ya say Tee?"

Tanya couldn't hide the smile that exploded onto her face as she hugged her friend tightly, crying a little into her shoulder.

Jade held her all the while, delighted shudders escaping her.

The two remained that way for a while, until Tanya managed to recompose herself.

"Thank you, Jay. Thank you so much".

Jade smiled.

"You know, Kay might be hesitant, but if you wanted to join…"

Tanya waved her hand. "Nah. Appreciate it, but no. With the indies becoming a whole new force, my "business ventures" with Rain just got interesting. And besides, I figure you guys could use a voice with the new guys. Someone to put a good word in".

Jade grinned. "Always the schemer".

"You missed it".

Jade laughed. "Yes. Yes I did".

The two hugged one more time.

"Well, goodbye Jay".

As she walked off,, Jade asked, "Hey Tee? Kay will want to know the invasion has to be called off. Mileena…"

"Had nothing to do with it", Tanya casually replied. "Lin Kuei are getting worried about Sub. Thinkin he'd hit em any time soon. She'll believe it".

Jade smiled and nodded.

"Of course. See you around".

Tanya watched Jade walked off, and whispered, "See you around too…partner".

 **Sareena's Reception Office**

Mileena walked into Sareena's office to be confronted by two ninjas.

A girl in blue and a boy in grey.

"Hey, Edenian? Ya lost or somthin, West Block's down the hall. Piss off".

The grey one waved a hand.

"Whoa Frost like, chill man. Sub told me about her. She's like, totally cool an stuff. Lighten up".

Frost breathed out an icy sigh.

"Really? Huh. Hey sorry bout that. Boss' been havin his balls busted all day. Just a little on edge".

Mileena shrugged.

"I can relate, believe me".

Frost smiled, seeing her short temper hadn't just gotten her in trouble again. "Name's Frost. That clown over there, is Smoke".

"Hey come on Frost that's…whoa".

"Um, is he okay?"

Frost snorted. "Pends on yer pointa view. He's usually high as a giraffe's head hairs on the counta his, "special herbs".

"Hey come on Frost, you know it's medicinal".

"Oh ho ho, don't think I've forgotten. If I gotta choose _this_ or his condition, I choose this".

"Why, what happens when-", Mileena was cut off by a very happy looking Sub and Sareena.

"Ho. Ly. Hell. You guys won't believe it. South and West block, just backed my claim on East Block!"

Frost sputtered. "You're right _, I don't_ fricken believe it?! When? Why?"

Sareena laughed out, amazed. "We don't know. Just said they heard how tough the True Lin Kuei are and wanted to stay on your good side".

Frost smirked. "See Smoke? I knew they'd figure it out sooner or later. We're the alpha fighters here!"

"Whoa, they threw in with us? Niiiiice", Smoke smiled, drifting off…somewhere.

Mileena smiled at her friend's happiness. "I'm glad I could help".

The room fell silent.

"Wait, _you did this?"_ , Sub asked, bewildered.

"Oh my Gods", Sareena chuckled out.

"It was nothin", Mileena smiled.

Sub and Sareena rushed up and hugged Mileena.

"Wait, she did this?", Frost burst out. "Oh fuck me. Look, Milly isn't it? Look all that shit I said and, and that lip I gave ya, I-"

Mileena raised her hand.

"In. The. Past".

Frost chortled heartily and gave Mileena and light elbow punch. "This chick right here? I like her. A LOT".

Mileena explained the whole thing to the Lin Kuei and Sarrena, a little flattered by the awed look they gave her.

"Well Milly…gee I don't know what to say. How do I even thank you?"

Mileena straightened herself up.

"There is one thing".

"Anything", Sub assured.

"Can you tell me where Scorps is?"

Sub's smile disappeared. Everyone else's did too. Only Sub and Mileena remained in the room.

Their conversation was short. Mileena never interrupted. And when she got up to go, Sub asked her, "Please. Help him".

Mileena nodded. "I understand".

As Mileena walked out, Sub could only sigh.

"Maybe miracles can happen _twice_ today".

 **School Entrance**

Mileena was about to leave, when she was met by Tanya and Rain, flanked by some…odd characters.

"Hey guys. What's all this?"

Tanya and Rain smirked.

"We'll let _them_ explain".

A young man with spiked footwear was the first to step forward.

"Mileena, as the leading member of the Red Dragon, I pledge my loyalty to you and serve you with the same dedication as my clan, for giving my people a place to stay", Mavado finished before bowing.

Two boys, one sporting a rather impressive pair of sunglasses and the other in what appeared to be some sort of clerical robes.

"Name's Darrius. Me and the rest of the OrderRealmers really dig you scraping out a place for us indies. You need a hand? You can count on us to provide for you, boss. And my pal Havik here".

"Puraise-ah the holy forces of disorder and discours-ah! My brethren of the ChaosRealm, were stranded, alone, with no hope op of aid-ah. But here before me, brothahs and sistahs, is Chaos' will before us. This woman hath delivered us from the depths of despair-ah and lifter us to the promised land-ah!

Darrius sniggered. "He means "Thanks for pullin our asses out of the lockers and into East Block".

"Yes, that's what I said! Puraise Chaos!"

Mileena was confused. "Wait ChaosRealm? I woulda thought you and Darrius wouldn't get along".

"True, but I'm a revolutionary back home against some jerk werain flags on his back. That causes…well chaos".

"And revolutionaries are nought but Mother Chaos' way, of spreadin her words-ah! So, we tend to get along just fine".

"Well thank, for the help. And the uh…sermon?"

"May glorious senseless carnage follow you child! Chaos smiles upon your kindness".

 _And people say I'm crazy._

Finally, a tall woman with wings on her back and a red cloth covering a missing eye, stepped forward.

"And you are?"

Nitara. I'm from Vaetenrus. Small place, home of the vampires. I want an independent Veaternus though, so kickin in with South Block wasn't an option. So, just my luck, you fix the perdy little offer. Now tell you what, my people, haven't had anyone do a damn thing for em before, so you better believe we've got your back boss. My guys, are your guys".

As the four all knelt before Mileena and made their way to their new home, a flabbergasted Mileena turned to Tanya and Rain.

"What…what just happened?"

" _You,_ just became leader of the new gang".

"What new gang?!"

"I'm thinking, the Outcasts. Has a good ring to it", Rain pondered.

"But, I'm not a leader!"

"You are now", Tanya chuckled. "Congratulations boss. You just went from New Girl to leader of EarthRealm High's latest SuperPower".

Rain was ecstatic. "All of them. Every indie, leapt to serve under your command, when they heard what you did for them. You are now, one of the seven most powerful people here!"

Mileena was amazed. "Wow that's incredible!"

 _Not to mention by accident!_

"But…part of my deal with Cyrax was I stay out of East Block".

Then it hit her.

"Unless I had two stunning lieutenants to keep my new gang in line".

Tanya and Rain smiled. "It would be our honour, boss".

"First order: go back to calling me Milly", she groaned.

"OK Milly. You'll also like to know, me and Rain just sweetened up things with the Alliance and the OutWorlders. They've agreed to leave us alone. No fights with Kay or Reptile.

Mileena was practically cheering.

"You guys are…the best!"

"Hey, you got us this far Mileena. I'm respected for once because of you. Anything you say, I'm on it".

"And your plan…it helped me too Milly. I've got your back. And the front too, that's where the best stuff is".

Mileena hugged her two friends and newly crowned lieutenants.

"Good luck guys. I've gotta go somewhere".

"Off to help some other poor bastard from an impossible problem?", Tanya laughed.

Mileena sighed. "Something like that".

Tanya stopped laughing and placed her hand on her new leader. "Whatever it is. You've got it".

Mileena made her way out the door, leaving Rain and Tanya the job, off organising EarthRealm High's new gang.

The Outcasts.

 **Hallway**

Sonya was annoyed to say the least.

She and the rest of Spec Forces had been late for some meeting Kitana was holding and now that they were almost there, Kay texted her saying it was called off.

So now, they were in the other end of school for nothing.

"Hey, does it seem quiet here?", Stryker asked.

"This part of school is normally full of indies. But it seems…empty", Kenshi concurred.

Johnny and Jax both shot Sonya and concerned look.

"You got any ideas babe?"

Sonya had none.

"Maybe they were apart of Kay's meeting and they got there before we did. Her sister does hang around here".

Jax shook his head. "Nah. If Kay wanted Mileena, she'd _just_ ask for Mileena. She wouldn't sully herself around so many "commoners".

Johnny tipped his head in agreement. "Iron Giant's right. Kay's not really a people person".

"Okay, Reptile then?", Sonya countered.

"Reptile's too short tempered. Some of them want to remain separate from OutWorld, which he doesn't. Negotiations would be difficult to say the least", Kenshi dismissed.

Sonya sighed. "Well if everyone's just _gone_ then tell me…"

As the rest of the group heard off in the distance, a series of annoyed grunts.

"..where's that coming from", she scowled, already knowing the answer.

Johnny clued in too and tried to stop his girlfriend running off, but was too late.

"Jax come on! We have to go before…"

"Already movin Johnny", Jax replied.

Sonya stopped to see, to her disgust, Tremor, Kabal, Kobra, Kira and of course, scumbag supreme himself, Kano all trying to steal stuff from the vending machine.

Kobra, was currently trying to get it to accept, what was definitely a forgery.

"Come on dammit! Take my money you piece of shit!", the short tempered criminal roared, banging the machine hard enough to make a dent.

"Now darling, how's that gonna help things?", Kira sighed, ever patient with her boyfriend's temper problems.

"But babe, this crappy machine hates me!"

"Perhaps it just hates forged notes", mocked a meditating Tremor.

"Kiss my ass!", shot back a riled Kobra.

Kira walked up to the machine. "Here let me", the red head said as she slid a note into the machine, receiving a chocolate bar in return.

"How!? Why does it like you?!"

"Because Kira actually knows which president goes on which bill dumbass", jeered Kabal.

"Well, she's not better than me at everything", huffed Kobra.

"Yes she is mate", Kano cut in coldly. "That's why she's me second. So grow up, man up and take the damn bar instead of makin an arse of yerself".

Kobra settled down and took Kira's stolen chocolate bar. "Thanks babe".

"Your welcome hun", smiled Kira.

"Want to share it with the rest of us", Sonya called out, quickly followed by the rest of Spec Forces.

The Dragons were on edge, all except for Kano, who just stared down Sonya.

"Come on Kano. They wanna die let em!", Kobra impatiently urged.

"Lose the attitude or lose teeth, punk!", Jax called out.

Sonya and Kano stood just a hair away from each other.

"You're stealing", she growled.

"Us? Have you seen how much a bleedin packet of M&Ms costs on that thing? If anything, we're just honest citizens, tryin to get by", he mocked.

Sonya folded her arms. "Try telling that to Raiden. I doubt he'd see it the same way".

 _Kabal spat out of his respirator. "Damn snitch"._

"Quiet jerk", warned Stryker.

"You gotta problem with him? You gotta problem with me!", snarled Tremor.

"Then I'll be a problem for you too. And you don't want that", said Kenshi, backing up Stryker.

Only Johnny and Kira were looking to stop this from going somewhere really bad.

"Now, let's just back off boss, alright? I'll pay for the damned bar and we'll leave it that. Right?", Insisted Kira.

"Yeah sure. We can forgive one bar, right Sonya?", pleaded Johnny, but Sonya wasn't listening.

"No. She can't", spat Kano, brushing off a desperate Kira.

"She has do what's _right._ What's in the _law",_ the two leaders were now nose to nose. "What her dear old dad would do if _he_ were here", he said in disgust.

Both the lieutenants knew, the line they feared had just reached crossing limits.

"My father was a good man Kano. He did what was right. By his country, by his squad and by his family". She smiled. "Shame yours wasn't".

Kano punched the wall but never took his cybernetic eye off Sonya, his face contorted with rage. "Oh ya think I'm daft? Sure, me dad was a tosser. A grade A asshole and last in line for father of the year for sure. But he was _my_ dad. He may not have been perfect, but he was all I had! And then _you're_ family took that away from me!"

"It wasn't our fault Kano. He made his choices and paid for them. Same as everyone else", she replied sternly.

Kano gritted his teeth. "Oh you are just like _him_ aren't ya Blade? Daddy's little princess".

"At least _my_ father, isn't rotting in a cell", she sniped, turning to walk away.

Then, against all of Johnny and Kira's fears, Kano said the one thing they both prayed to every Elder God he wouldn't.

"At least _my_ father isn't rotting in the ground".

Sonya stopped in her tracks.

"What? Struck a nerve? Ya know life's a bitch Blade. Your pa put mine away for life with no chance of parole, but mine managed to make sure he never got to gloat about it before they locked him up".

Sonya turned around to face Kano.

"Take. That. Back", she enunciated with years of anger and pain behind her.

Kano, himself tapping into his years of bitter hatred, leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Make me".

Sonya tackled him to the ground, choking the life out of Kano. The Black Dragon leader however, was quick to respond, pulling her into a headbutt and getting an even footing again.

Spec Forces and the Black Dragons all went at each other now. Kobra and Jax fiercely squaring off each other, experience matching raw power.

Tremor and Kabal had teamed against Kenshi and Stryker, leaving Johnny and Kira to try and pry their leaders off each other.

"Sonya, let him go! He's not worth it!"

"Boss, leave her! While settle this another time!"

If Kano or Sonya could hear their friends, they weren't showing it.

Sonya pointed her wrist device at Kano's head, while he charged up his eye laser.

"Whaddya say Blade? End this ere and now?", her snarled.

"Go to hell, bastard!"

"See ya there bitch!"

Before either could fire their weapons, a barrage of lightning incapacitated the pair.

Kira, Johnny and everyone else looked to see Headmaster Raiden.

"Report to the school counsellor. Now"

No one delayed his command.

 **Infirmary**

A man in blue ninja garbs walked up towards head nurse Li Mei's desk.

"A Sub-Zero. Forgive me, I wasn't expecting…"

"That's quite alright Miss Mei. Is he conscious?"

"Just about. He came back from Argus Memorial yesterday, but I urge you not to provoke…"

"I have not come to rile you patient maam. This is between…old friends".

Li Mei allowed the man to visit the infirmary's latest patient.

Sektor lay in his bed.

Broken. Humiliated. And angry.

The minute he lay eyes on his visitor, a surge of sheer hatred went through him.

"Nnngh…I'll kill you! Sub-Zero! I'll…".

The pain was still far too much for him.

"Shhhh. Rest easy, old friend. Look closer. Listen".

It took Sektor a while, but at last he truly _saw_ his visitor.

"Bi-Han?"

"In the flesh", smiled Noob Saibot, posing in his old Lin Kuei garbs.

"How? I heard you were…"

"Dead? No. Only, reborn. Just as you were, through the cyber initiative. My rebirth was just a little more, unique. And like you, I wish to stop my brother".

Sektor looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh Sektor, it's me. I may have been gone a while, but I always held true to your rightful place as leader. Unlike my heretical brother. And of course, there is the matter of his betrayal in aiding my killer, Scorpion".

Sektor chuckled, albeit through pained moans. "I too feel your ire against those two".

"Yes. But my friend. I have come to tell you, they are _not_ your main problem. There is a new power figure in this school. One who is trying to depose you as the Lin Kuei's rightful leader. And is doing a good job so far".

"Name him!"

"Oh you've met. And it's not a he".

Sektor's gears whirred with fury as he muttered one, hated word. "Mileena".

"Yes. She has managed to manipulate events in your absence that has tarnished your reputation as leader of the Lin Kuei".

"I shall tear her heart out!"

"And make a return here? Conventional fighting has not served you well my friend, so why not try…", Noob grinned as he procured an amulet with a green gem in the middle.

"An alternative solution".

Sektor picked up the amulet, and already felt his body getting stronger.

"By the God's. What is this?"

"A gift. Between friends. Just remember. It's power must be reserved for Mileena. Once she is gone, Scorpion and my brother will be child's play".

Sektor nodded. "Thank you Bi-Han. I assure you, once Mileena, Scorpion and Kuai Liang have been dealt with, you will be well rewarded in my new image for EarthRealm High".

"What are friends for?", Noob chuckled as he made his way out.

Outside the school stood D'vorah, who looked to Noob as he conjured up his shadow robes.

"Well?"

"Took the bait like the dumb son of bitch he is. Can't believe I used to work for him".

"This one regrets not being able to see his carelessness cost him", she smiled.

"Me too Dee. But it doesn't matter. Sektor has the amulet and he'll be using it next time he meets Mileena".

"Good. We report back to Quan Chi, and let him know what is coming. He will be most eager".

Noob looked to the school.

"Oh same here".

 **Ruined Village**

A small collection of charred huts was all that remained of the once great Shirai Ryu.

Well, that and Scorpion.

Or as he was once known, Hanzo Hassashi.

Hanzo knelt in the spot where it all happened. Where his girlfriend Kana had been pierced in the heart by a frozen dagger, and he, like the stupid fool he was, sold his soul to become a monster to kill an innocent man.

Now, kneeling on his unavenged love's grave, he placed a single white flower that was specific to this region. She loved them so much.

 _Ice Flowers she called them wasn't it? Oh Sub, if you ever met her, you two would team up and drive me crazy._

And he wished they had. He wished she met Sub, and Bi-Han. And their clan never had that stupid fucking feud and he never left her alone and he'd never took that deal and that he never killed Bi-Han and caused Sub so much pain.

Scorpion did a lot of wishing. None of them ever came true.

Well, one did. And that's what brought him here.

"What was her name?"

Hanzo looked to see Mileena, in a pink snow coat and a bundle of roses with her.

"Kana. Her name was Kana".

Mileena flashed a toothy smile.

To anyone who never knew her, the smile would have sent them running over the hills.

But Hanzo was not so typical. Her face was a much welcomed sight.

"That's a very pretty name".

Hanzo laughed. "She hated being called "pretty". "I'm a warrior Hanzo, not porcelain doll!" she'd yell".

Mileena laughed. "Yeah, Kay could relate. Dad used to caber toss boys who flirted with her.

Hanzo couldn't help but find the thought of Shao Khan, Emperor of OutWorld, throwing young boys up into the sky for flirting with his daughter, absolutely hilarious.

But, he retained his sombre mood.

"Mileena I-"

"No hey it's cool. Sub told me. About you and her and…what happened".

"It was…Mileena I couldn't…I was my fault! They're all dead because of me!", Hanzo collapsed into Mileena's arms, releasing years of pain and suffering in explosive sobs.

Mileena held him all the while, reassuring him she was there and repeatedly saying, "It's not your fault".

It broke her heart to see him this way, but she had to be strong for him.

What felt like hours passed as Hanzo finally settled down.

"Whatever happens. I am here. You don't have to do this alone anymore".

"But Mileena, Kana she…"

"Trusted you. And still would if she was here. How could you possibly see that coming? I'm not saying forget her. Hell, if she got you to feel this way about her, I don't think you _could_ forget her".

Hanzo wiped away a tear and nodded.

"She was indeed…special".

"I bet she was", Mileena smiled, pleased to see him coming round.

"I…thank you Mileena. It's just…we..."

"Scorps. We can say anything later. If you want to. For now…."

Mileena planted her roses next to Hanzo's Ice Flowers.

"Just hold my hand. I'm here for you".

Hanzo tentatively reached for Mileena's hand and held onto it. Gently at first, then tightly.

He looked to Kana's grave and made a quiet vow.

 _Kana my love. Thank you, for letting me move on. And I swear, on the burial ground of our clan, I will never again let those I love suffer in my stead._

 **Scorp and Sub's Apartment**

"Well, here we are", Mileena sang.

"Baraka's waiting on me down stairs. If I don't get back soon, he'll start chopping up random strangers for "Desecrating the Royal Carriage". Honestly, he just does it because he's impatient".

Mileena placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?", she pleaded.

He placed his hand atop her's a smile gracing his face.

"Yes. In fact, I think I am ready".

"Ready for what?"

"To move on. And Mileena?"

"Yes?", she sighed, drifting closer to him.

"I'd very much like to move on…with you", he said, those last two words leaving him breathless.

"I'd…I'd like that too", she whispered.

As they were so close to each other, a horn furiously blared.

"Ugh! I am coming Baraka!", roared Mileena, her Tarkatan heritage showing itself in her vocals.

Hazno sighed and turned to leave.

"Hey"

He turned round to receive a quick peck from Mileena.

"See you around Hanzo", she smiled, her blush embarrassingly large as she vanished in a puff of pink smoke to reach her impatient and murderous driver.

Hanzo smiled to himself, holding a hand to his cheek where she kissed him.

Once he entered, he saw Sub eating pizza on the couch, a smile plastered over his face.

"Well, you look cheery".

"You have no idea Scorps. Just wait til you here what Mileena did today".

That name automatically gained Sub Hanzo's full attention.

He heard it all. The plot. The alliance. The averted invasion. But what stood out was why. Why she had specifically done all of this: Because she wanted to find _him._

His heart had never felt so warm in years.

"Yeah, she formed a new gang, saved half the school from themselves and boosted my rep, all because she wanted to make sure you were alright. I gotta tell you man, I really like your new girlfriend".

Sub quickly turned round again.

"Um, I mean…"

"No Sub, it is alright. After everything she has done for me, I would shame myself for not wanting to be considered her boyfriend".

He picked up Mileena's teddy he kept from their first meeting.

 _This is my second chance. I won't waste it._

 **HeadMaster Raiden's Office**

The school counsellor Night Wolf entered the weary headmaster's office.

"Well, the good news is, they've managed to leave without causing an incident. The bad news, Sonya and Kano are more determined to kill the other than before".

Raiden drew a long sigh.

"Their father's actions have built the foundations of their feud".

"And they refuse to see this feud end without vengeance", added Night Wolf.

Raiden rubbed his temples.

"At this rate, Shinnok will have to simply walk over the corpses of our students after they've killed each other".

"Oh there is still hope my friend. Why, just today, I heard from Shnag Tsung that a civil war was prevented today by a single student".

Raiden was curious.

"Who?"

"That new girl, what was her name?"

"Mileena?"

"Ah yes, that was it. Apparently she'd the leader of some new neutral territory that both Alliance and OutWorld forces can trade on.

"And she did this…today?"

Night Wolf chuckled. "Amazing isn't it?"

"It is not the result that impresses me Night Wolf, so much as it's architect".

"What are you saying sir?"

Raiden sat in his chair.

"For now, nothing. But in the future, I believe Mileena may be the key to saving the Realms and this school".

Little did Raiden know, there was a warrior, an omnipotent being who lived between the Realms, who agreed.

I'm back baby! Did you really think I'd let Halloween pass and not pump out another chapter? (Sleep's overrated anyway). In all seriousness though, thank all again so much for your reviews and feedback. You guys are the lifeblood of this story. Keeping that in mind, I have noticed multiple occasions when people ask, "When's the next chapter?" too which I must unfortunately say, I don't know. Rest assured they will come out, but it may turn into a monthly sort of deal. But, onto greener pastures, I wish you all a happy Halloween, wherever you are! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere**

Mileena stood in the middle of a desert, completely confused as to how or why she had arrived here.

"Hello? Anyone? Uncle Shang, is this one of your experiments?"

Nothing.

Mileena was cautious, but prepared for any encounter. This place was strange to say the least. She wasn't unfamiliar to desert surroundings. Hell she grew up in OutWorld, but this place just felt…wrong.

There was nothing. It wasn't hot or cold or loud or quiet.

It was like being stuck in a void.

As Mileena snarled in frustration, she could make out in the distance, what looked like an old man, standing with his back turned to her.

"Hey! Can you hear me? I'm kind of lost!"

No response.

 _Hmmm, maybe I'm too far away from him._

Mileena ran up towards his direction, but as fast as she went, he never seemed to get any closer. Her haste cost her, her balance and she tripped getting a mouthful of sand.

"Grrrr, Rrgo na TAY!", she swore in frustration.

She coughed up a mouthful of sand and looked up, to find herself looking up at the old man.

He offered a hand to her and pulled her up from the ground. Mileena dusted herself off.

"Thanks. So, where are we?"

The old man smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Embrace your destiny", he said.

"What's that supposed to mean.

Mileena had little time to get an answer out of the cryptic elder, as he faded away before her eyes.

She awoke, in her bed, just like she remembered it from before.

 _Argus was that all just a dream?_

Mileena was startled upon finding some sand in her hair as she scratched her head.

"Holy sh-"

Baraka walked into her room, a fresh tray of waffles drenched in the blood of her father's enemies and a glass of milk.

"Urgh, Baraka, that's gross".

"What?", he sniffed the tray. "Oh, you're right princess, this milk has long since passed its freshness. I'll go fetch another".

"Thanks Baraka. Now pass me those tasty waffles".

Mileena eagerly munched into her breakfast. "Mmmm, these are good. Tastes like some Shokan rebelled against dad today".

Baraka returned with a fresh glass of milk.

"Here you go princess, sorry for the delay".

Mileena nodded her head in thanks and gulped down her milk. "Thanks Baraka".

"It was no bother at all my mistress. If you do not mind my impudence, I would like to inquire something".

"Shoot".

"I heard…noises, from your room. Did you sleep well?"

"Well, I had a strange dream".

"Was it the one when an Osh-Tekk tried to kill you and ruled OutWorld?"

Mileena shuddered. "No, I stopped having that one for a while. Thank God, that was some of the most messed up nights of my life. No, there was this desert and an old dude and…"

"MILEENA! CAR! TWO MINUTES AGO! NOW!"

Mileena sighed. "You know, neither sister nor Sindel managed to put up with dad for long and they were his family. How did you manage to do it for so long?"

"You learn to tune it out", Baraka calmly answered.

"Well, guess I should get ready to go. Oh and Baraka?"

"Yes my princess?"

"Please can _you_ drive? Stryker warned me that he's not going to be able to talk his police friends out of sending the SWAT teams if dad has another _incident_ behind the wheel".

Baraka smiled. "Of course princess. I'll see you in five minutes".

Mileena hugged Baraka. Even before she was cured of her madness, well mostly anyway, she always had Baraka. The Tarkatan butler was the only OutWorlder in her childhood who wasn't repulsed or afraid of her. In fact, he'd been something of a big brother to her.

So riding with him to school was going to be a refreshing change to her father's road rage.

As she got out of the palace and into the car, she couldn't shake the old man's words.

 _Embrace your destiny. What_ _is_ _my destiny?_

 **School Counsellor's Room**

Mileena had received a call from Tanya on her way to school, where she claimed, "Shit's going down Milly, Wolf needs ya".

And if Night Wolf had to be called in, it could only mean one thing.

 _Urgh! I stopped a friggin civil war, what the fuck is it gonna take to keep these guys from trying to kill each other?!_

So now, Mileena was here, sitting in a circle of chairs along with Kitana, Reptile, Sub-Zero, Cyrax and, albeit with a very stern warning from Raiden that they'd lose their Blocks if they started anything again, Sonya and Kano.

Night Wolf sat at the top of the circle, opening the meeting.

"Now, as the leaders of the various groups in the school, Headmaster Raiden has decided to bring the seven of you together to come an agreement. Who would like to go first?"

"Yesss, I'd like to ssspeak".

"Oh if you must, can you do it away from me?", Kitana scoffed. "Seriously, must you salivate every time your lisp acts up?"

"Well excussssssse me princesssss!"

"Stop it!"

"Uh, Reptile mate, don't you were a mask or somthin?", Kano suggested.

"Urgh, fine", Reptile submitted, putting on his ninja mask. "Happy?"

"Happy's a strong word, but I'll settle for not being bathed in Raptor spit", Kitana remarked.

"Whatever. Look, I'm not asking for a lot, jusssssst that you and you're gang pissss off and stop looking down on ussss".

Kitana looked offended. "Are implying _we_ started this conflict?"

"Kano, the lissssst".

Kano tossed a list over to Reptile. The Raptor cleared his throat. "Sssscaly. Toad-boy. The Preadator'ssss basssstard offssspring that he hoped died upon looking at it….".

"Jesus Kay, even I think that last one was a bit much", Sonya said, a bit surprised.

"Well, what do you expect? This bastard…"

"The rules are no swearing and no yelling Kitana", Night Wolf reminded, quietly but sternly.

Kitana recomposed herself, returning to the regal appearance her mother had taught her to maintain in difficult circumstances. "This man has tried, various times to kill me. Can I _really_ be blamed for losing my temper?"

"I wouldn't try to kill you sssso much, if you wouldn't keep trying to move usss to the worssst part of the ssschool. Admit it, you hate OutWorlderssss!"

"What? No!"

"You know, he's got a point sis".

"Mileena!"

Mileena raised her hands defensively. "Hey I'm not saying you have it out for OutWorlders on purpose. I can see why you do. OutWorlders annexed Edenia, slaughtered your people, brainwashed you then hunted you and your mother". Mileena paused.

"Actually, Reptile, weren't _your_ people conquered by OutWorld?"

"Yeh, but I got a sweet job out of it".

Mileena shook her head and returned to her earlier point. "Anyways, sis, I get that OutWorld has been screwing you over from day one. I should know, because I was a part of that. But these guys, aren't the enemy. Shinnok is. We gotta put it in the past".

"But Mileena, he's been my enemy for years. How do you expect me to just…"

" _Let it go?",_ Sub-Zero chimed in.

Everyone groaned at Sub's awful ice pun.

"Okay, new third rule. There are to be no puns", Night Wolf added.

"Worth it".

"Despite his idiocy, Sub did state roughly what I was going to say. How can I just move on?"

"You gave me another chance sis".

"Mileena that was…different".

"No it wasn't! I tried to murder you. Hell I tried to eat you once! Even by my old standards, I thought that was a bit much. If _we_ can get past that, you and Reptile can at least _pretend_ to like each other".

Mileena had a thought. "In fact, I'll help you".

"How?", Reptile and Kitana asked, curious.

"Well, as East Block's unofficial, but totally still, kinda, maybe leader", Cyrax nodded in approval of Mileena still attempting to deny her influence in East Block, even if it was a dying act at this point.

"I hereby declare the indie's section of East Block a free trade zone".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on Mileena", Sonya interrupted. "Now I know that sounds noble and all, but Stryker's been annoyed about me letting Rain and Tanya's little "Business Ventures" slide as it is, and now your saying you want to open it to the whole school?"

"For once, the bimbo's makin since Milly", Kano concurred.

"Since when do _you_ care about following the rules?", Sonya asked, annoyance clearly present in her voice.

"I don't. But if you go an open up to the whole sodding school, the Black Dragon's up shit creek without a paddle!"

"Kano…", warned Night Wolf.

Kano sighed. "I mean _our_ "Business Ventures" will be left in the dust.

Mileena could see that this plan wasn't going to last long.

Then Cyrax of all people showed up to save her. "Kano, Sonya, perhaps I can offer a deal".

"Hah! The friggin Borg cosplayers wanna get involed", Kano chortled.

"Oh shut up and let him speak Kano", Kitana dismissed.

"Let him sspeak Kano", Reptile commanded, knowing the mercenary would respond better to his OutWorld ally telling him what to do.

"The Lin Kuei's partners in East Block would have no problem buying their new products from Black Dragon and I will personally insist that all products must be passed through Special Forces. If you really think it shouldn't be sold, I'll talk Rain and Tanya out of selling it".

Sonya and Kano both thought about it. It was a fair deal. Rain and Tanya would get a business much larger than their old one, Sonya's conscience about selling illegal products would be clear and Kano would still remain top supplier of quality black market items.

"Fair enough Iron Man", Kano admitted.

"You have a deal Cyrax", Sonya added.

Mileena smiled at Cyrax, who in turn nodded respectfully. Sub placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, why Sektor doesn't listen to you, I'll never know".

"I do question some of my leader's….many poor choices".

"You know Cyrax, I remember when you and I weren't enemies. We both thought the cyber initiative was too far. We don't have to fight each other anymore now that he's out of the picture".

"Sub, believe me, I'd love to fight side by side with you and Smoke again like the old days, but I am a loyal unit of the Lin Kuei".

Sub threw his arms up in the air. " _Unit?_ Are you fricken serious!? You're a warrior dammit, not one of Sektor's toys! What happened to our honour, our initiative? Cyrax, for the love of everything our once proud culture stood for, can we please stop trying to kill each other? I don't want to have any more of our clan shed each other's blood".

Cyrax looked to Mileena, who nodded in agreement, imploring him to follow his conscience.

"I do not have the authority to declare a peace between us…but perhaps, we could enter détente?"

"What restaurant is that?", Sub asked confused.

Kitana face palmed. "It means he wants to decrease aggression between you two, you simpleton".

"Oh. Yeah, sure I'm up for that".

"That is…good to hear Sub", Cyrax said, with a hint of happiness to his vocaliser.

Night Wolf smiled. "Very good you two. I'm glad you could come to this agreement. Kitana, Reptile, have you considered Mileena's proposal?"

The two leaders uncomfortably exchanged looks.

"Very well Reptile, my forces won't attack you on my _sister's_ territory".

"And I won't attack you on my _friend'ssss_ territory".

"Very good. Now, Sonya, Kano, would you like to…"

"Eh, sorry mate, but if you think I'm even talking to this bitch-biscuit, you're bloody dreamin".

"Oh my God, this is why no one likes you. You are such an asshole!"

"Oh really? "Oh look, I'm Sonya Blade. I always follow the rules. I hate Kano cause he doesn't have a broom up his hole like I do".

Sonya balled her fists up. "Oh real mature. I really don't know why I expected better from you".

The rest of the group watched as Kano and Sonya's back and forth exchange of insults. It didn't take long for tempers to reach a breaking point.

"You know what? Sod it. I'm off!"

"Fine by me!"

The two squabbling leaders stormed out of the room furiously. Reptile and Kitana, wanting to prevent their allied leaders from doing something stupid, reluctantly followed after them.

Night Wolf sighed, "Well I'd like to think we made _some_ progress today. The rest of you are dismissed".

Cyrax, Sub and Mileena bowed and exited the room.

 **Locker Room**

Scorpion was packing his books back into his locker, enjoying the newfound peace in the locker room. Thanks to Mileena's plotting, the locker room had now become a nice, quiet retreat from all the B.S that he had to deal with in the school.

In fact, come to think of it, since the move to East Block, the only two people who hung out here were Mileena and himself.

 _Ah, some alone time. I wonder if she planned_ _that_ _too._

Speaking of which, Scorps heard the click clacking of high heels, which had caused a smile to grace his face.

It fell however when upon inspection, the shoes wearers was not Mileena but instead, Kitana.

The Edenian princess looked oddly welcoming. Scorpion was, to say the least suspicious.

"Greetings Scorpion. How are you enjoying the silence?", she said.

"Fine. What's your business here assassin?", he shot curtly.

Kitana placed her hand against her chest in mock hurt. "Why Scorpion, you wound me. I'm just being friendly".

"Really?", he huffed, doubtful.

"Well of course. After all, I already know all of Milly's other friends and, by some tragic coincidence, I've never allowed myself the pleasure of your company".

 _She's mocking me. Is there any purpose to her rambling?_

"You know, I'll never forget the first mission I went on with Milly. A group of mercenaries were hired to take us both out, so we decided to pay them a visit first".

"Now, to their credit they were good. Actually, no they were great. I took me a whole month to track them down. And when I did, they really made me work for that fight. Especially their leader. It was a good fight, but, once I noticed he'd managed to get one of his knives in Milly's shoulder…well, let's just say I found new motivation".

"First, I stabbed him in the spine. He lay there, terrified of his paralysis, completely at my mercy. Of which, I had just run out of".

Scorps watched as Kitana's expression became harsher. More _fierce._

"I chopped off his feet first. Then his grubby, knife throwing hands. Finally, I stabbed him in the eyes and released my fans blades and watched as the top of his head fell off as he screamed out his last, pathetic breath".

Scorpion, folded his arms attentively.

He was not afraid, but he was interested.

"The moral of that, grim little story, is this, Scorpion. My little sister, was only hurt for about a day in total, because of that wound. And now, she has, even if she hasn't admitted it yet, fallen head over heels for you. Now, whether or not you feel the same way, is irrelevant to me, but how you handle it, is not. If, by any fault of yourself, Mileena should become upset by something you or do and her heart is broken, I will focus my considerable wealth and resources to making, what you call a life, even more miserable than you could ever imagine".

"Then, as you lie there, a broken shell of what you once were, you will beg me to end your suffering. And I shall happily oblige".

She closed in, eyes locked with the fire demon.

"In short, I'm the big sister from hell as far as you're concerned".

Scorpion nodded in approval. "It is good to see such… _strong family bonds,_ but this is unnecessary. I have no intent on hurting Mileena. In fact, quite the opposite. Your sister, has become the only source of comfort I've had in years. She makes me feel happy".

"And if anyone hurts her, whatever your threat eluded to, pales in comparison to what I will do over the course of six months to the sorry bastard who harmed her".

Kitana stood back, a bit scared by the intensity in his eyes, and then smiled.

"Good. Nothing personal, Scorpion. The Khanums can be a little, overzealous, when it comes to protecting our family".

"I can understand the sentiment".

"So, seeing as you are indeed _interested_ in my sister", Kitana slung her arm over his shoulder and trailed him off down the lockers.

"Then perhaps I can help you".

"In what regards?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a date night".

"A date?", he parroted, this time a trace of nervousness in his voice.

Kitana chuckled. "Fearless in the face a legitimate death threat but afraid of a mere date. You are just _precious._ Now then, for starters the whole "chocolate and flowers" thing, she'll like that. But if you _really_ want to get to my little sister's heart, think more "raw goat's liver" than chocolate. Also she loves magenta, so look into finding flowers of that particular colour".

Kitana continued her walk and talk with Scorpion for a good while.

 **East Block**

Cyrax walked up to Tanya and Rain's self-made counter, where the two had in a matter of days, turned the once vacant East Block into the centre into the heart of the school's trading of goods.

He was cautious at first when Mileena had advised him to provide the two Edenians this much space for their "business ventures" but when they agreed to pay a small rent fee, he was sold.

In fact, a good few of his men were even helping the indies out. The two groups had gotten along far better than he'd ever expected.

There were some problems now and then. That Mavado fellow and his Red Dragon group had imported some…let's just say _questionable_ products.

 _I could have sworn some of the crates hissed at me._

And Havik, while very polite, had given a few of his "sermons" on how Chaos would bring salvation to all.

Cyrax had no problem with his beliefs, but what kind of sermon involved the ChaosRealmers consuming vodka watered down with paint thinner, playing dodge ball with chainsaws and then having a contest to see who could set fire to the most objects in a minute?

Thankfully, Havik was kind enough to have his followers worship Chaos somewhere else.

But then there were the benefits of the newcomers. Particularly that vampire girl.

Nitara.

Cyrax couldn't deny he certainly found her attractive, but he didn't expect how _grateful_ she was for providing accommodation.

In the midst of all the crazy stuff that he had to deal with, the Vampire warrior was a most welcomed distraction.

Cyrax walked up behind Tanya and Rain.

"How are you doing?"

"We're about to do a lot better in 3…2…1", Tanya smirked as Erron and Ermac, accompanied by Kira and strangely enough Johnny Cage headed to buy some of East's goods.

"Hey Tanya, I've got a problem. Fujin's history class is in twenty minutes and I'm still sober. What can ya get me?", Erron asked.

Rain searched through a crate of bottles.

"Let's see. I've got "Bounty Hunter's Brew" here. Apparently it's strong enough to put a Shokan under after three glasses. In your case, I'm guessin five".

"Five? Ha" Challenge accepted my friend!", Erron laughed heartily.

"You make it past five, next one's free", Rain added.

"Why did you say that?!", Ermac wailed. "Now he's going to be completely hammered and we are going to be the ones dealing with it!"

"Aw, lighten up Mack!" Erron said, patting his best friend on the back. "I promise not to puke til after school".

Ermac's face went deadpan. "Oh thank you Erron. We are always so pleased you think about us", he muttered sarcastically".

"Hey, I'll make it up to ya. If I win this bet with Rain, me and you hit the town. I'm talking booze and broads all night. On me".

Ermac rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

Despite the crap he pulled, _no one_ threw an all-nighter better than Erron Black.

They shook hands and walked off, Erron wasting no time gulping down his drink.

"And how can I help you two?", Tanya asked.

"Relax hun", Kira reassured. "Sonya and the boss just sent me and drama queen here to make sure you guys kept your end of the bargain. Just let us see watcha got and we'll be on our way".

"Why send you two", Cyrax chimed in.

"What's it to you?", Johnny asked.

"Cool it Cage, he's our landlord. Kind of".

"Hey I got no problems it's just normally, anyone looking all Mr Roboto in this school is usually painted red and likes to make our lives a living hell, so pardon my caution".

"Our guy's sent me and Red over here-"

"Red?", Kira looked bemusedly. "That's it?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Skarlet. Sektor. How many people do you bloody call _Red?_ I want a better nick name".

"Fine. How about Crimson Peaks? Get it, cuz your hair's crimson and you've got a good pair of-"

"Oh just piss off ya horny toad. How the hell does Sonya deal with you?"

"It isn't easy". Johnny admitted with a smile, causing Kira to smile in spite of herself".

"Anyway, me and _Kira_ are the only two in our groups who won't try and kill each other".

Rain looked over to Tanya, who nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I'll escort you to our stock pile. Just don't touch anything unless I-"

A unique throwing hat knocked the wind right out of Rain in midsentence.

"Gah! Lao, what the fuck man!?"

"That's for calling me Liu Kang 2.0 a week ago!", the young monk called from a distance.

"The hell did you even know about that?", Tanya asked.

"The hat _knows",_ Lao warned as he appeared to be calling his hat back to him, which obeyed his command.

"Hurgh. Let's just get on with this so I can see Nurse Mei about me internal bleeding", Rain grunted.

Cyrax chuckled.

Yes things had definitely gotten stranger here, but it was still for the best.

East Block was now the one place no one was trying to kill each other in. Maybe mortally wound, but that was to be expected.

For once in his life, everything was going Cyrax's way.

"Sir, I bring news. Sektor is due to return in a few days", a Lin Kuei unit reported.

And just like that, Cyrax's good mood was gone.

 _Sektor. Dammit, why couldn't he be in a coma or something!?_

Everything they had. The Lin Kuei's respect and influence, their alliance with Rain and Tanya, all gone when Sektor showed his stupid ass again.

 _Why?!_

Cyrax dismissed the cyborg scout and went into his office.

 _No. The Lin Kuei have just started to pull ourselves up from Sektor's failures. He is not ruining this for us._

 _There is only one thing I can do to stop him._

Cyrax reached for his holo-terminal.

A projection of Frost appeared before him.

"Hello? Is this thing workin? Dammed piece of crap never, there ya go! Sorry about…Oh hell no. The fuck you want Cyrax?"

Sub entered into the holoprojection.

"Frost, leave us".

"But boss-"

"I've got this Frost. Now go".

Forst growled but none the less obeyed.

"She is quite spirited", Cyrax quipped.

"Bad temper, good fighter. Now, you wanted to say something?"

"Our détente we agreed upon. Sektor is returning-".

"Ah shit, and we've got sever it don't we?"

"Quite the opposite. I want you to help me overthrow him and reunite the Lin Kuei".

 **Locker Room**

Mileena sat twiddling her thumbs around, waiting for Scorpion.

He'd called her and said he wished to speak with her in private. He sounded _nervous._

Which, of course, had now made Mileena nervous.

 _I wonder what he wants._

A burst of flames appeared in front of her and from the fires emerged Scorps.

"Hello Milly. Sorry, it was quicker to just teleport. The hallway…"

"Wet floor?"

"So many dead bodies".

"Yeah. Sareena said she's just gonna dig a hole for all those guys to fall in instead of piling up. Anyway, you wanted to see me?"

Scorpion swallowed a lump in his throat. "Um, yes. Yes I…uh,I…I did".

Scorpion scratched the back of his head, avoiding Mileena's curious gaze. "I was just wondering…do you…would you like to…I don't know...go out with me?"

 _Oh-my-Gods-Oh-my-Gods-Oh-my-Gods-Oh-my-Gods-Oh-my-Gods!_

"Yes!", Mileena practically yelped. Trying to calm herself down, but still grinning like crazy. "That would be lovely", she said hurriedly, trying to talk before she just melted down into a giggling, bubbly mess.

Scorpion was happy with her reaction. "That's great. I can pick you up whenever".

"Sure", she chirped.

"Great. Well I'll um…I'll see you around. Bye. Have a good day, dammit still talking. Right, bye", he rambled before disappearing in a burst of hellfire.

Mileena, now alone again, felt her knees give out, as she collapsed into a giggling mess.

 _A date. An actual date!_

Mileena couldn't put into words how happy she was.

 _Nothing can ruin this for me._

 **Raiden's Office**

"It's ruined", Raiden sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Everything we worked for, doomed. Kano and Sonya's hatred will only grow with each day and, while it was a temporary solution, Rain has been telling me that he's needed to borrow Cyrax's cyborgs to keep the peace with his customers. It won't be long until it falls apart".

"That is **not** an option Raiden", a stern but understanding voice said over the speaker. "Shinnok is still out there. He will not rest until EarthRealm, Edenia, OutWorld, and every other Realm burns and all that remains are the dead to serve his demented whims".

"I know", Raiden lamented. "I better than anyone of Shinnok's depravity…"

"My apologies Raiden. I didn't think about…"

"He wouldn't want us to focus on the past", Raiden lamented.

A moment of silence filled the room.

Raiden's life had become, significantly more difficult than usual. His own students were about to kill each other at any moment, his intel source in the NetherRealm told him only that Shinnok was active once again, before going dark and to top it all off, Sektor, by far the most bothersome pupil he's ever had in this school, was on his way out of hospital, which would only end in disaster.

So he turned to a higher being for guidance.

The superintendent.

"Raiden, I need you to listen to me _very_ carefully. I want you to gather the teachers and prepare them for a meeting. We are coming up with a solution to this infighting nonsense, once and for all".

"But maam, as much as I understand the need for this discussion, you know every major school meeting always includes our school's primary financial supplier". Raiden sighed. "Who just so happens to be-"

"Shao Kahn", the superintendent nearly snarled, clearly disliking having to even utter the man's name.

"Don't worry about Khan. I'll keep him in line…mostly. You just make the necessary preparations for my arrival. Oh and Raiden?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to stop this "maam" charade? You know I always like hearing from an old friend".

For the first time today, Raiden smiled.

"Thank you Sindel".

 **Mileena's Room**

As soon as Mileena called her, well when she actually formed _words_ instead of happy squeals, Kitana came over to Mileena's place to help her get ready for her date.

Mileena sat on her bed, cross legged, as Kitana brushed her hair.

"Ugh! Sister, I'm glad you called me. To think that _my_ sister almost went out on her first date, looking like some scruffy servant girl! For Argus' sake Mileena, how is there _this_ much dried blood in one person's hair?!"

"Well, me and dad-"

"Say no more. I don't want to think about it until the police arrive tomorrow asking me if I can "verify the suspect in the skull mask". Again".

Mileena giggled. "You need to lighten up sis".

"I'll _lighten up_ when you and father _calm down"._

Mileena rolled her eyes. "Still, I'm really grateful you came over sis. Honestly, when it comes to lookin good for big occasions, you're like number one on my list".

Vanity being her weakness, Kitana proudly smirked. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm _that_ impressive, but if you insist-"

"Also because you're really good at showing off, and you spend so much time looking in the mirror, and you've got more beauty products in your bathroom shelf than I have teeth in my jaws, and you always make a big deal over _anything_ , like the time you had a psot and-"

Mileena gave a roar as she felt a tuft of hair being pulled.

"Oh sorry dear sister, my concentration was somewhere else", Kitana lied.

Mileena just stuck her tongue out and growled. "Yeesh, talk about touchy".

She titled her head up, so that her eyes met her sister. "But hey, I mean it. I really love it when you come over sis. Dad loves it to, even if he doesn't know how to say it, or even pronounce the word "love", but it's there".

"Anytime Milly. I do wish you'd visit Edenia someday. It's beautiful. There are so many places I would love to take you. We could go shopping together in a _real_ city, not these peasant holding pens they call Cities in EarthRealm and OutWorld. Oh and Mother would just-", Kitana cut herself off and Mileena sighed nodding.

"Yeah I know".

"Mileena. I've told her. A thousand times over. You. Are. My. Sister. Urgh, she can be so frustrating sometimes".

"I don't blame her", Mileena defended. "Dad controlled you and her for centuries. And once she's free, she should just let her only child stay close to _me?_ You do remember that I was made to kill you, right? Even I wouldn't trust me too quickly".

"She is warming to you Milly. I've told her that you were no different from us. You were controlled, just not in the same way I was. And the effect you've had on father certainly impresses her".

Mileena looked to her knees. "Do you think…do you think she'd ever let me call her "mom"?"

Kitana smiled. "Milly, one day, she's going to think of you as family just as much as I do. She just…needs time".

Mileena smiled. "Yeah. I think we all need that at some point".

Kitana sought to break the weird silence in the room. "Well, now that, that mess of a hairstyle has been remedied, let's work a little on those fingernails. I'm thinking magenta".

"Gee Kay, magenta? How could you have _ever_ have guessed?", Mileena chuckled, pointing out her entire apparel consisting of pink or magenta.

"Call it luck. I'll go fetch my make up from my purse. I think I left it in the car. One moment".

"Sure thing Kay".

As Kitana left the room, a loud noise thundered throughout the palace, shaking the very foundations of the building.

It could mean only one thing.

 _Dad read the mail._

"GODS DAMMIT! WHY MUST THIS WOMAN PLAGUE ME!? I lost Edenia in the divorce settlement and she still finds a way to hold onto a grudge". The warlord sighed.

"Sweetheart, daddy has to go to some pathetic school meeting for some pathetic EarthRealm problems or Sindel's lawyers are going have my restraining order extended so far, I'll be ruling OutWorld from four hundred miles away from my own damned throne!"

Baraka readied the car and Shao Khan approached the door. "I'll be gone for the night. Have fun with this mating ritual-"

"Date, dad".

"Right, mating date and if this "Scorpion" upsets you, I'll rip his flesh from his body and choke him to death with it".

"Dad no! We are not having a repeat of Kay's first date!"

"The guy literally, tore my heart out sweetie. And it was on fire, I just didn't think Kitana should be spending time with him".

"And the horde of Tarkatan's you sent after them on their date night?"

"That is still under investigation and my lawyer has advised me not to acknowledge any alleged or actual involvement".

Mileena smacked her forehead.

"Anyway, have a good night my little angel". Shao Khan closed the door.

Mileena sprawled herself out on the bed.

 _Okay Milly. Relax. It's a date. Kay's been on a million before. Just, play it cool. You can totally, one hundred percent, do this._

"There is much you can do that you don't know yet", a voice whispered.

Mileena leapt out of her bed and readied her sais.

No one.

"Whoever's there, I am a princess of OutWorld. I will not be easily defeated. Also, it's kinda my first date so, if you wanna assassinate me, can you please do it some other time?"

"I'm not here to assassinate you".

 _Wait. That voice. It's the one from my dream._

"Hey wait a minute. You're the old man from my dream. The one who was talkin about my "destiny".

"That is correct".

"Well, it's kind of weird to just end your first meeting with something _that_ cryptic and ominous".

"I have been told that I have a habit of, leaving out details. Here's what I can say now. Our bond, my ability to speak to you, it is thin. But soon, in the seed of victory and defeat, it will strengthen. Then, I will help you".

Mileena shook her head in fatigue.

"I feel so…"

"Relax. Our connection is still weak. I am fading now, but soon, we will met again. Stronger than before".

Mileena thought it weird she was calling out to her own empty room, but she wanted at least one solid answer before the voice left her again.

"Wait. Who are you?"

Before the essence in her mind ebbed from her being, the voice whispered one, "I am Shujinko".

 **Outside OutWorld Palace**

 _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

Out of every event he could have been running late for, why did it have to be his date?

Scorpion had wasted too much time trying to decide…well everything.

What to wear, what to say, where to go.

He almost forget he actually had a date.

He raced down to Milly's house, hoping he hadn't screwed up too badly.

He got out of his car and knocked the door.

And out stepped…

 _Oh Elder Gods help me._

Mileena was, absolutely stunning. From head to toe, she was decorated in, what seemed to be, the finest in Edenian clothing and had clearly gone to great lengths to look her best for tonight.

Which just made him feel like a complete dick for showing up in his dirty Kombat gear.

"Uhhh, hey Milly. Listen, I-"

"You're here!" Mileena cheered. "I mean uh, welcome".

"You're alright?"

"Yeah. It's only been ten minutes. Not…not that I was staring at the clock all day. Or, heh heh, sent a few dozen texts you can probably go ahead and delete, just to make sure you were okay".

Scorpion breathed a sigh of relief. He then extended a, rather damp and foul smelling, box to Mileena.

"This is for you. Um, I hope you like it?"

 _I really do, or Kitana has just screwed me over real bad._

Mileena took off the lid and licked her lips upon seeing a lump of raw meat.

"Goat's liver! I love goat's liver!", Mileena cried, taking in a very strong whiff of the organ.

"How'd you know I liked-", Mileena's smile faded and turned into a frown.

 _Urgh, Kitana! Why does my family keep threatening my boyfriend!?_

"To be fair, she did help me out", Scorpion diffused. "Also, I wanted you to have these", he said, handing a bunch of pink flowers to Mileena.

She had to pull up her mask to hide her blush.

"Th-thanks", she managed to squeak out, trying not to yell it at the top of lungs.

 _Get a grip girl!_

"So, wanna catch a movie?"

"Sure. Ooh, I hear there's this wonderful human comedy about a bunch of humans dealing with a very unruly pet. What was it called again?"

"Marley and Me?"

"No, that wasn't it. Hmmm. Oh yes, that's right. _Jaws._ Baraka told me they get chased by a fish throughout the movie! _A fish?_ Ha! Humans are hilarious".

Scorpion made a mental note to explain to Mileena the _human_ definitions of the words "Horror" and "Humour" as she seemed to have mixed the too up.

"Jaws it is then. Ready, your highness?", he chuckled.

Mileena stretched out her hand.

"Lead the way".

And with that, Mileena and Scorpion set out on, what was to be a _very_ eventful night.

 **Oh boy. Have I wanted to get this chapter out sooner. Which brings me to some news. Due to a number of other commitments I have going on, I will probably not be able to update this story until after December. Rest assured, if anything, this just gives me time to better plan out the next part, and it will still arrive. As always, very grateful to those who've stuck with this story and to those who've just started reading. Any input or insight you can give helps a lot and is welcomed. Until the next time, Stay cool guys and see ya soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EarthRealm High Teacher's Lounge**

Raiden downed another pair of headache pills with a glass of water before stepping into the lounge.

It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to discussing the school's current dilemma with the rest of his colleagues, it was just, their…. _guest_ , who would be arriving shortly.

He sighed and pushed the door open, where his fellow staff: Shang Tsung, Goro, Motaro, Li Mei, Fujin and Bo Rai Cho, sitting in a circle around a large round table, waiting for the meeting to begin.

Needless to say, some were being more patient more patient than others.

"We've been sitting here for nearly an hour and a half Raiden! I left a vat of active potions on my oven and my landlord promised she'd call the C.I.A on me if the apartment gets overrun by food that comes to life because of my experiments".

"I thought you said you fixed that?", Li Mei asked Tsung.

The sorcerer, a little embarrassed at yet another one of his "Harmless Science Experiments" going horribly wrong. "Well, the whole sentient Onionmen incident was not _as_ bad as the police report made it out to be".

Goro slammed his fit on the table. "Gods dammit Raiden, how long are we gonna wait for the Superintendent to show up?!"

Raiden waved a hand to Goro, who grudgingly recomposed himself. "Calm yourself Goro. The Superintendent will be here shortly. Though she has stated she is only here to observe".

"Well then why do we have to wait then?", Goro grunted.

Raiden closed his eyes and decided, it was better to just flat out say it than drag it on any longer.

"We are waiting because we have a guest speaker with us today. Shao Khan".

Exclamations of anger and groans immediately followed.

"Are you outta you're fuckin mind Raiden!? Shao Khan is a walkin, talkin risk and he actually states just how strong his desire to fuck up our shit up!"

"Now Goro, believe me, I didn't want to do this but…"

The room fell silent as several thudding footsteps came towards the door.

The hearts of everyone in the room fell as the door was opened by Baraka, who stepped aside to allow his Emperor to stand before the school board, with a sickeningly smug look on his face.

"Miss me?", he chuckled.

If looks could pierce, the daggers everyone shot at Shoa Khan would've turned him into Swiss cheese.

"Shao Khan. It is pleasant to see…"

"Save the pleasantries, Raiden. I'm here because I just got a phone call that pretty much threatened to sue my balls off unless I showed up. I don't like you. Any of you. And I'm guessing the feeling is mutual. So let's get through this, go home and maybe we won't have to see each other for six months".

Raiden had to appreciate his honesty anyway.

"Very well. Our students have been less than cooperative lately, and have entered into some sort of war between their groups".

"Ha! Youth. What I wouldn't give to be young and violent again".

"As opposed to _old and violent"_ , Tsung whispered to Mei.

"What was that, Tsung?", Shao Khan growled.

"Nothing sir!", Shang all but squeaked.

Raiden stood right in front of Shao Khan now, demanding his full attention.

"Look. We both know our alliance is all that stands against the NetherRealm Academy's forces. If we are not united, Shinnok will destroy us all, no matter whose side we're on".

Shao Khan folded his arms. "And what do you propose we do?"

"We need to find a way to unite the gangs under one leadership that will guide them towards the common goal of defending the Realm".

Shao Khan leaned in, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And, what exactly is supposed to stop me from just using my status as this school's largest source of funding to just make you put the OutWorlders in charge?"

"That, would be me", an all too familiar voice called to the Khan, whose smile quickly disappeared upon hearing the voice of the school's superintendent, Edenia's Queen and his ex-wife, Sindel.

It was Riaden's turn to smile as Shao Khan clutched his fists so tight, his knuckles turned white and slowly turned around to face his scorned ex.

"Hello darling", he spat. "It's been too long".

Sindel narrowed her eyes at the obvious sarcasm. "Not long enough. Now listen Shao, and I understand it's difficult for you to listen to anyone else other than yourself for more than five minutes, so I'll be blunt. The entire reason I sent Kitana here, is because I would never, _ever,_ even entertain the idea of you home-schooling her. Now, if you think I worked this hard, for this long, just so you can turn her education into an extension of your OutWorld propaganda and cult of personality, you are sadly mistaken".

Shao Khan actually lowered his head a little.

"So, here's what's going to happen. We are going to sit down, talk this situation out like adults and we will reach a _fair_ conclusion on how to handle the students, or so help me they'll add our next court session to my Fatality list it will be that severe. Do I make myself clear?"

Shao Khan was silent for an eerily long time.

"Yes maam".

A few murmured sniggering could be heard amongst the staff.

"I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEADS ABOVE MY FLATSCREEN T.V!"

And just like that, everyone fell silent and Shao Khan's image was automatically repaired.

Hoping to actually get this meeting started without anyone getting killed, Raiden stepped in to once more serve as the voice of reason.

"Well, now that we're all here, Shao Khan, would you please take your seat?"

Shao Khan looked at his "seat" and laughed.

"You must be joking. Baraka!"

At his master's behest, Baraka smashed the chair offered to the Khan into pieces and dragged in a much larger, gem encrusted, golden throne, complete with leather padding and a stool for him to put his feet on".

"You're serious?", Fujin asked in awe.

"I know, shabby isn't it? But the real throne is back home and I am _not_ sitting on a cheap piece of IKEA peasant-wear".

Sindel merely rolled her eyes in contempt, her ex's ego never ceasing to amaze and annoy.

"Very well", Raiden choked out awkwardly. "Let us begin".

 **Krazy Klips Theatre**

"Oh my Gods, he got another one! Ha ha ha ha! Oh, these humans must really learn to take care of their pet or they'll keep losing all the kids!"

Mileena was in hysterical fits of laughter as the shark thrashed around yet another helpless teenager on the big screen.

At first it was nothing, just a few giggles, which still creeped out the rest of the audience. But the gorier it got, the more Mileena laughed. When everyone else screeched in terror, Mileena was just about ready to wet herself.

Normally someone would've just told her to settle down. After all, it was considered rude to be this loud in a movie theatre. But it was when she laughed _really_ hard, they noticed something strange about her mouth.

And then, it wasn't just the movie they screamed at.

Unbeknownst to Mileena, she had just accidently turned what was once a full house into a private screening the second the movie goers caught a glimpse of her teeth.

Scorpion, who was now the only person left in the theatre with Mileena, had no problem with this at all. In fact, he enjoyed the silence.

When at last the movie ended, the two walked out, arms interlinked, with Mileena sighing a little.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothin. Just really sad that the shark died. Really killed the whole funny vibe to the movie".

Scorpion paused for a moment.

Then he finally gave in and fell to the floor laughing.

Mileena was confused, folding her arms in a pout. "And what's so funny?"

Scorpion could just manage to stand up, still clutching his sides. "Uh Milly, I don't know how to break this to you, but…that was supposed to be a horror".

Mileena's jaws hung open in shock. Her face went red and she gave Scorps a light kick to the leg.

"You dick! You mean you let me sit there for nearly two hours and look like a nutcase! Elder God's I must have looked fuckin crazy! What the hell!?"

Scorpion finished chuckling, rubbing his slightly sore leg, and gave the only excuse he could.

"Because it was funny".

Mileena tried to frown, but after three seconds later, her forced scowl faltered and she too burst into tears laughing.

"I…I m-must have…creeped the shit out of everyone there!", she wailed hysterically, images of frightened movie goers looking at her like some deranged madwomen running through her mind.

She leaned on Scorpion for support, when she realised just how _close_ she was to his face.

 _Yes! Come on girl, go for it._

As Scorpion snapped out of his own laughing fit, he seemed to have come to a similar conclusion as Mileena. The two peered into each other's eyes. His, a pair raging fire pools that promised fury and passion, but also a warmth not seen by many and her's, the eyes of a feline predator's. Hungry, seductive and if one looked closely enough, happy.

She was about to lean in for the long awaited kiss. Finally get her long awaited dream of a completely perfect moment.

But as always with Mileena, life decided to kick her perfect moment straight in the crotch.

A loud, ungodly noise rumbled with the fury of a volcano.

Mileena clutched her stomach, cursing it for both denying her, her romantic moment and for torturing her.

 _Popcorn wasn't as filling as I thought it would be._

Scorpion smiled. "I take it someone's hungry?"

Mileena blushed, her awkward smile answering for her.

"Yeah, thought so. Don't worry, we'll stop off someplace and...ah crap. Must've left my keys in the theatre!"

Mileena grinned. Know it was his turn to be embarrassed. "So you carry two huge friggin chains with you _everywhere,_ but you don't have a key chain to keep a hold of your keys?", she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm real sorry. Five minutes. I'll be gone for just five minutes…"

"Take your time", she reassured, not wanting to make the already very nervous Scorpion suffer a heart attack.

If Spectres can _have_ heart attacks.

"Thanks-promise-I'll-make-it-up-to-you-later-be-back soon!", he just about blurted out,

Mileena gave a flattered giggle over just how much he really wanted to make sure she had fun.

Truth be told, all she really wanted was them. Alone. Together. Just a few minutes just to themselves.

 _Who knows_ _what_ _we'd do to pass the time?_

Mileena chuckled at some of her more "creative" ways to spend time with Scorpion.

She had gotten bored of waiting and was about to go in and help him find the keys, when she felt someone pull her back and felt the cool, steel of a…

 _Are you fucking kidding me? You call that a knife?_

Anyone else would've been scared out of there minds of someone holding them at knife point late at night, but to Mileena, this was just embarrassing. For him.

This guy was an amateur. The knife, was something she'd sooner pick her teeth with than threaten someone with. His stance was all wrong and she'd need do was kick in the right place and this dipshit was going home with a broken legs. And last, but certainly not least, he practically reeked of arrogance.

She sighed.

"Ssh. O.K bitch, this can be real easy or real messy", the idiot laughed. "Hand over the wallet, and no one dies".

 _If Kitana were here, she'd lecture this moron on the finer points of what it means to be an assassin. I mean, after she sliced his kneecaps off, obviously._

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Yeah sure, is this gonna be long?"

"What?"

"It's just, my boyfriend will be back soon, I'm on this date and I'm kinda hungry…"

Mileena suddenly realised she had a way to fix two problems at the same time.

"I don't give a flyin fuck if you're on a date! Hand it over. Scream and you die".

Mileena chuckled. She used her free hand to pull down her mask, licking her lips eagerly with her forked tongue.

" _I_ won't be the one _screaming_ darling", she purred.

"What the fuck is wrong …you?", he whimpered that last part, as his "prisoner" turned her head, revealing long, sharp teeth.

"W-w-hat…what the fuck are you?!", he cried.

Mileena smiled, "What am _I_? I'm _hungry_ motherfucker!"

Needless to say, the _fight_ and Mileena's hunger, ended quickly.

 **Five Minutes Later**

 _Come on Hanzo, get your act together!_

Scorpion was annoyed with himself.

He wanted this to go right. Mileena was supposed to have night where she was swept off her feet, treated like a princess.

And it would've been going that way, if he could just find his fucking key!

Never mind that he felt like the world's biggest douche leaving his girlfriend out in the cold because he was too stupid to keep a hold of his-

"Keys! Yes!"

Satisfied that he now retrieved his keys, he bolted out the doors and headed to the car to find Mileena.

Covered in blood.

Time seemed to freeze as Scorpion stopped dead in his tracks. He should've been worried if Mileena was hurt, but he could tell the blood wasn't her's and her smile, that seemed completely oblivious to the situation at the minute, assured him _she_ was okay.

So who's blood was that?

"Uh, Milly?"

Out of nowhere, some deranged looking man with a missing left arm ran straight into Scorpion.

 _Well that's one question answered._

"Holy shit you gotta help! There was this chick, and she was a freak and she tried to eat me and she ate my arm and-"

The man was cut short by Scorpion raising his hand to silence him. Scorps had that whole "Eyes of hell" look on him, so he could pretty much shut anyone up when he was like that.

"Mileena. Please tell me why _this_ is happening".

"Well, he wanted to rob me and I was hungry-"

Scorpion swiftly changed focus to the robber, his eyes engulfed in flame.

"Is this true?"

"What?! Yes! The bitch tried to eat me-"

The man was firmly bitchslapped by the ninja warrior.

"One. You will refrain from insulting my girlfriend if you wish to keep your intestines. Two, answer truthfully: Did you attempt to rob her?"

"W-w-well….I….I", whatever the poor man was going to say next was drowned out by Scorpion's howls of rage as he tied the man up and proceeded to punch him in the face so many times, his skull caved in on itself.

"You. Should. Never. Fuck. With. A. Shirai. Ryu. Warrior's. Girlfriend. You. Fucking. MONGREL!", he said as he inverted the lowlife's face.

Mileena coughed into her hand, catching Scorpion's attention.

"Uh, Hanzo? He's been dead after the third punch".

Seeing that it must have amused her to see how quickly things went from him assuming she'd done something terrible without thinking, to him know turning a common thief into a human pizza, he decided to dust himself off and stand back up.

"Are you okay?", he asked, genuinely worried.

"Me? Hanzo, I ate his arm. I'd say I had it under control".

He chuckled considering in hind sight that it would've been a no brainer that Mileena was more than prepared for trouble.

But then he hung his head in shame, causing Mileena's smile to drop. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I failed you".

"What?"

"This night I…I screwed up".

Mileena rolled her eyes and offered a small smile.

"Oh stop".

"I forget my keys, leave you out in the cold hungry and then you're nearly robbed. Plus I act like a total ass handling the situation. I'm sorry I'm terrible at this "boyfriend thing".

Mileena stuck out one of her hands to count. "One, you forgot your keys. No big deal. Two, yeah it's chilly, but I wasn't gonna get frostbite standing by the car. Three, I was never in any danger. And four, I thought I was actually, really sweet seeing you all worried about my and stuff back there".

She sauntered up to Scorpion, purring a little.

"It was actually kind of hot", she grinned mischievously.

At first his face was in shock, but then he offered a smile just as devilish as Mileena's.

"You know, you're a special kind of crazy Mileena", he laughed.

She giggled. "You like it".

"I _love_ it".

They were now both covered in blood, so neither really cared about messing the other's attire by bringing each other into a hug. Scorpion used a portion of his hellfire to warm his date up, which provoked a pleased moan from the beautiful Tarkatan girl.

"Mmmm, now this is what I call a hot date".

Scorpion sighed. "You've been hanging out with Sub too long". She just chuckled lightly into his chest.

It wasn't a sunset by the pier.

It wasn't at the top of some great monument overlooking a beautiful city.

And it certainly wasn't on a damn ship like all of those movies said it would be.

In fact, where they were at the minute couldn't be any less romantic. Standing in the cold outside a cheap cinema, covered in blood standing next to a severely mauled and battered corpse.

 _Yeah try putting this setting in a romance novel._

But Mileena didn't care. She was happy. So very, very happy, right now.

She'd spent her whole life believing she was just a cheap copy.

A failed replica of her beautiful sister. Something that should be locked away and kept out of sight.

But Hanzo.

Hanzo made her feel beautiful.

It was the knowledge that someone wanted you, felt like they _needed_ you. It makes a person feel valued to levels you wouldn't believe.

She just wished he wasn't so hard on himself.

She lifted her face up from Scorpion's, a sort of half smile yet half frown meeting his eyes, causing him to become confused.

"What is it?"

Mileena was surprised that she actually felt a few tears go down her face and gave a surprised, wet chuckle in response to how strange she must've looked.

She coughed and started to speak.

"Hanzo. I…Elder Gods, how do I say this? When someone cares for you, on a level you never thought they would, they make you feel like the most important person in the world. Like you're special. But I hurts so much when you see those people beat themselves up for trying their best to make someone happy. And…and you, just wish you could let them see themselves through your eyes so they'd finally understand the kind of person they are".

"Mileena. I don't…I don't know what you're saying".

Mileena decided to stop being so formal and just go for the usual Milly Brand Honesty.

"I'm _saying,_ I don't care if I look like an idiot in a movie theatre".

"I'm _saying,_ I'm saying I don't care if I have to wait just five minutes on my own".

She placed a hand on his cheek, guiding his face closer to her's.

"I'm _saying,_ what I _do care_ about, is that I've got a boyfriend, who cares about me so much, he works himself up, thinking he's letting me down when he's making me feel like the most important person in the world, even outside a cheap cinema".

Mileena smirked, with a tear in the corner of her eye.

"And looking completely adorable doing it".

Scorpion's heart melted. This time, it wasn't because sometimes his hellfire burned too hot.

Mileena closed her eyes, stood up on her tiptoes to reach Hanzo's height.

"And I really don't _care_ about the consequences after I do this".

Lightning seemed to surge through Hanzo and Mileena's bodies as their lips met each other.

It was soft, light, brief and yet it ignited a flame inside their hearts neither could control.

The second the kiss ended and their eyes met another they both knew it.

They wanted more.

Scorpion hooked his arm around Mileena's waist, pulling her body right up against his. She offered no resistance and swiftly secured her arms around his neck, crashing their lips into each other.

Their second kiss was deeper and more forceful. They grew more bold, Mileena's forked tongue battling his, both of them savouring the taste of each other.

They broke apart only for breath, gasping the minute they parted after, what felt like hours.

"Well…that was…amazing", Scorpion breathed out amazed.

Mileena just couldn't stop smiling, her vision getting misty due to tears of joy.

She could just about make out smiling with mirrored tears in his pale white eyes. She could also see…

Cops.

 _Oh balls._

Scorpion heard the sirens too and both were immediately snapped out of their trance and both of the, quickly remembered.

 _That's right we killed a guy._

"Hey, that's the daughter of the guy with the road rage problems!" one of the cops yelled.

"Really? Fuck that. Were callin back up if she's anything like her dad", her partner countered.

The dating duo looked at each other, a devious smile gracing both their faces.

"Wanna do something crazy?", Mileena asked.

"With you? Always".

They clambered into the car, speeding away from the scene of the crime, laughing all the while.

It was a good date to begin with. But some people are just…too different for _normal_ dates. Some people prefer bloody violence, car chases and making out while speeding away from cops at 90mph over things like going to the movies.

But hey, this was a date between a hell demon and a clone hybrid.

Who said this was gonna be normal.

 **Half an Hour Later**

They lost the cops by now. Which was fortunate because they'd just crashed into a tree and Mileena was pretty sure if they kept the chase up, they'd have been caught. Luckily, Mileena seemed to have a guardian angel in the form of a familiar riot trooper, whom she was currently having a very insightful debate about "If mauling someone counts as self-defence" and why "If you're not allowed to answer the _phone_ while driving, how the hell to you explain making out with the driver while the vehicle's moving?"

"And _that's_ why we had to kill him", she finished her long explanation.

"And the car chase?", he asked.

"Call it a spur of the moment".

"I could also call it fifteen years or ten with parole", he added sternly.

Mileena sighed. "Look, Stryker I…", she was cut off by the strange sound of Styker's laugh.

"I'm just yankin yer chain Milly. My guy's ID'd the creep you wasted. Believe me, I'm losin no sleep over that scumbag. But…" and her returned to his "I'm a cop first and a friend second tone of voice".

"No. More. Speeding. Clear".

Mileena gulped. "Crystal sir".

Stryker seemed satisfied and told her he'd clear up their mess.

As Mileena hung up the phone, she couldn't help but laugh her ass off along with her boyfriend.

"He sounded soooo pissed off!"

Scorpion was the first to settle down form their love induced adrenaline high.

"Seriously though, I think we should give the date night rampage a break".

"Awww", Mileena whined in mock disappointment.

"You really are crazy aren't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"You know you love it", immediately stopping as both their faces went red upon the mention of the "L" word.

"So, uh…thank you. This was…really something", Scorpion managed to choke out, trying to hide his red face behind his mask.

Mileena was practically ready to squeal. A few weeks ago, she would've thought she was crazy(er) if she believed she had a chance of someone falling for her, but now, right in front of her, was probably the hottest, sweetest guy she's ever met, turning red just at the thought of her.

"Sooooo. What do we do about the car?"

Scorpion looked over to the smoking wreckage of his crappy car.

"Meh, fuck it. That's what insurance is for".

Mileena had to think just how much insurance companies must hate her dad considering the levels of traffic related damage he caused every week.

"Well then", she sighed jokingly, "I guess you'll just have to walk me home. Just me and you. Under this really beautiful, starry night. Enjoying the sights".

Scorpion chuckled. "Yeah, fate can be so cruel", he continued to jest.

He hooked out his arm.

"Well then, shall we?", he offered.

Mileena smiled, hooking her arm underneath his.

"Of course. _Darling"._

She wasn't sure why but she really liked using that word. _Darling._

It felt just about right for how she felt about Scorpion.

Her friend.

Her crush.

 _Her_ darling.

 **EarthRealm High Teacher's Lounge**

"Oh come on, it's only fair!", Shao Khan roared.

Sindel scoffed. "And pray tell, _what_ exactly is _fair_ about handing Reptile Biology and Shop class, but Kitana still has to share Drama?"

"Because it works for me", he replied, obviously not grasping the finer meaning of the word _fair._

"Urgh! Honestly, are you going to act like a petulant child throughout this whole meeting?"

"I wouldn't be so _petulant_ if you weren't so insistent on pretty much neutering the future of my Empire!"

"And just _what_ is that supposed to mean?!"

"If we did things _your way,_ the OutWorlders are going to be lucky to hold onto South Block at the least!"

This had pretty much been the _meeting._ To Raiden's credit it looked like it could actually make some progress at first. At first.

But then, inevitably, there were…complications.

Sindel had pretty much ignored any of Shao Khan's attempts to grant the OutWorlders more influence, to which Shao Khan likewise did the same when Sindel tried to do the same for Kitana.

This wasn't unexpected. The OutWorlder's leader was Shao Khan's prized champion and the Edenian's leader was Sindel's champion, as well as her daughter.

And it was that last detail that led them to the shit storm Raiden and the rest of the school found themselves in.

The bickering started small, Shao Khan calling her a snob and Sindel calling him ignorant.

Then politics got involved.

Then the failed marriage.

And then Kitana, who Sindel had unfortunately termed _her_ daughter, which really broke the very little restraint the Khan had.

Say what you will about him, but he loved his daughters dearly. He just really, really, REALLY loved winning, especially against Sindel, so he couldn't afford to lose this School to the Edenians.

And all the while, as what could only be described as a battle of the exes so terrifying, even Jerry Springer wouldn't touch this mess with a ten foot poll, wearing body armour while pointing a gun at it.

Raiden had tried, desperately, to return order to the meeting.

"If we could please…."

"South Block belongs to the OutWorlders, no negotiations!"

"Just for one second…."

"It's become nothing but a staging ground for them to attack the Edenians!"

"Let's settle down and…"

"Well were else are they gonna go!?"

"Now please. Let's talk this out like responsible…."

"Well why don't you just move them to the Gym…"

At that, Coach Goro had lost his temper.

"Hold the fucking fuzzy phone right there! Now there is a lot I am willin to tolerate. I can take you two little super special snowflake shit-for-brains throwin your ugly marriage problems out for the world to see like someone throwing a constipated racoon in the middle of a park, only _this_ will probably end even worse than that. I can tolerate you ignorin ma superior's attempts to bring some sense of reason to this first class, grade a, gold star level fuck up of an attempt at civilised fuckin conversation, like a pair of bawlin brats, cryin that mommy and daddy didn't get them the dolly they wanted for Christmas".

He eyed to two monarchs threateningly.

"But no one, and I fuckin mean **NO ONE,** says what happens with, in and in ma gym, but me! You two may be rulers of nations, but in my gym, I am the coach! I am the alpha. I. Am. King! You are Robin to my Batman, Tonto to my Lone Ranger and the Paul Schaffer to my David Fuckin Letterman! As far as you're concerned, ma gym is as off limits as tits on a Tarkatan, so in the interest of me not committin double regicide tonight, if you two assclowns absorb nothin else in this meeting tonight, just remember this:

Don't. Fuck. With the Coach!"

A few minutes of awkward, but much welcomed silence filled the room.

"Um. Yes. Thank you Coach Goro. Would you care to leave us for a moment?"

"Sir, yes sir!", Goro saluted Raiden and stormed off. Probably to take his rage out on something or to protect his precious gym now that he was in full territorial mode.

"And _that's_ why he scares me", Shang said, breaking the silence.

"Quite. Now, if that's over. I have a proposition".

Sindel politely recomposed herself, gesturing for Raiden to speak.

Shao Khan grumbled and grunted for Raiden to talk and get it over with.

"Night Wolf and I believe that it is a breakdown in communication that has led to our student's poor attitudes towards each other. As tonight has no doubt demonstrated".

Sindel, a little disappointed in letting her temper with Shao get the better of her lowered her head, whereas Shao Khan rolled his eyes as if to say "Whatever".

"We attempted to bring them together and we noticed something interesting. While we failed to secure anything permanent, we noticed that the leaders of the OutWorlders and Edenian's were able to come to some sort of an agreement, albeit reluctantly, with the presence of a mediator. Namely, the Lin Kuei/Outcast Alliance".

Raiden stood before the council.

"Therefore, I believe that if we we're to form a sort of Triumvirate of the OutWorld, Alliance and Outcast leaders, we could bring the students closer together and hopefully find more reason to bring their allies to heel".

Sindel leaned closer. "Pardon me Raiden, but your suggesting that the leaders of this supposed Student Triumvirate, would be made up of Kitana, Reptile and…"

Before she could finish, Shao Khan leapt out of his throne, onto the table and was cheering wildly, pumping his fists in the air.

"WHOO-HOO! YES! YES! My little girl's gonna be there too. Hah! Two vs one! OutWorld wins! Hahahahahah! In your face, Sindel! IN. YOUR. FACE!"

Sindel scrunched her face up in annoyance and launched a sonic blast right at Shao's head.

"Argh, Elder Gods dammit woman, why must you always do that?"

Sindel merely smirked, finding a little solace in her ex's pain. She quickly returned to the matter at hand.

"Despite Shao Khan's childish outburst, he raises a fair point. This _supposed_ Triumvirate, will place the Alliance at an obvious disadvantage. The Lin Kuei have long standing deals with OutWorld…"

This time Shang Tsung stepped in.

"Gonna have to call you out on that one Superintendent, maam. The Lin Kuei's list have friends took a _really_ big hit since Sektor took charge. He and Sub-Zero have been going head to head against each other for years. In fact, we think Cyrax and Sub-Zero are actually in confidential talks for a coup and wish to become permanent members of the Outcast's business venture…"

"Yes, about _that,_ would you care to explain to me, Professor Tsung, just when did this school permit the flagrantly public selling of prohibited items on schools grounds?"

Tsung gulped a little before answering. "Well, maam, it _did_ lower the body count for a few days anyway".

"Yes it did", Head Nurse Mei added. "My ward is actually able to treat patients in large quantities now. This trading post in East Block is actually lowering the average amounts of stabbings, projectile and energy related shootings, magical assaults, beatings and poisonings that my staff normally have to treat".

Sindel wasn't going to lie. She was impressed that something as small as exchanging goods could help towards dissolving age old grudges, but she wasn't going to admit it either.

There was still one big problem with this whole plan.

Mileena.

"That's all very well, but with all due respect, you cannot expect me to believe that Mileena of all people can be trusted to…"

Shao Khan whipped his head round, red eyes focusing on Sindel.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sindel scoffed. "Do you seriously expect me to not believe that you wouldn't use Mileena to exert her influence over the council and alienate Kitana? Turn this school into another of your puppets? Believe me Khan, we may not have spoken to each other in the last ten years, but I know all too well you can't let anything exist without you controlling it", a bit of pain hitching at the back of her voice at memories of being controlled by the Khan.

Shao Khan sighed, an unusual bit of seriousness entering his voice. "I don't expect you to trust _me_ and I certainly expect you to expect me to try to take over EarthRealm. I am a conqueror. It's what I do. But I will _not_ sit here and listen to you question my daughter's intentions, because you _can_ trust me when I say this: If anyone has ever been more sorry for what they've done in the past and has genuinely tried to make up for their mistakes, it's Mileena. Sindel…we… _I_ screwed things up royally, for our family. And I did it, because I wouldn't let myself trust you. Please…don't let our children inherit our mistakes".

Sindel was silent.

Her expression, as stoic and as cool as an iceberg. She was completely unreadable.

Then she stood up.

"I will return to Edenia, and discuss this with my daughter. And _if_ she agrees to this proposal…then you will have my blessings Raiden".

Raiden bowed his head respectfully.

"Thank you for joining us", she said to the teacher's, and maybe Shao Khan too, before departing.

The teachers took their leave, Shang Tsung rather quickly after getting a call from his landlord informing him that, " _It's_ happening again". No one knew and no one wanted to know, what that was about.

Shao Khan got up to leave also. "Baraka, ready the car. And prepare the dungeon arena. I need to get some of this emotional crap out of my system".

Raiden placed his hand on the Khan's massive shoulder.

"Thank you. For helping us Shao Khan".

Shao Khan chortled. "You know, I think it was right here, in this very spot, when you and I were just a hair's length from killing each other that we agreed to put aside our differences".

Raiden allowed a ghost of a smile to appear. "It was also at this spot that we decided that we decided that our world's needed to remain united to Kombat the NetherRealm. Do you remember why?"

Shao Khan grunted.

He remembered. And for all his fury. For all the terrible things he knew he's done. He is greatful he could stop what nearly transpired _that_ day".

 **Ten Years Ago. Jinsei Temple.**

 _Was this actually happening?_

That was all that was all that Raiden could think of at the moment, as he and Shao Khan shook hands.

Shinnok was defeated, in body if not soul, the world was safe again and the leaders of the two most powerful forces in the world found themselves for once on the same side.

"This will not be the last of Shinnok. He will return, in time".

"Yes", mused Shao Khan. "And he will no doubt return more powerful than before".

Raiden knew this too, was the truth.

Shinnok, unfortunately, seemed to be the definition of "What doesn't kill you, just makes you stronger".

Raiden decided to say something he never thought he would. "Shao Khan. Our victory was more than just Shinnok's demise. It proved that together, and only together, do we stand a chance of stopping him next time. I propose that we establish an organisation that will prepare _both_ of our Realm's greatest warriors for Shinnok's return".

It started as a goodwill gesture. Both sides sent a few warriors to train in a small arena in EarthRealm.

Then it turned into a minor organisation.

Then it turned into something of a large scale Kombat Academy.

Finally, EarthRealm High was born.

But to this day, only Shao Khan and Raiden knew the secret of EarthRealm High.

They knew the answer to the one question everyone asked.

Why would Shao Khan, the warlord who had his sights set on ruling EarthRealm for years, allow his best fighters to be trained on Raiden's home grounds over his?

The answer was, that EarthRealm High wasn't just an academy for gifted Kombatants.

It was the most well-guarded vault for the most powerful force in all the known Realms.

 **Present. Jinsei Temple. 1000 Feet Underneath EarthRealm High.**

Shao Khan and Raiden used the secret entrance in Raiden's office to the Jinsei temple.

The two legendary warriors stared in awes of such raw, unadulterated power.

This was the life force of an entire Realm. The power to build entire worlds.

Or destroy them.

The room was covered in blue lights, showering it in an ethereal glow that promised to shield it from all darkness. That same promise was extended to every Realm who stood against Shinnok's depravity.

"It's beautiful isn't it?", Raiden smiled, letting the younger God who first saw this magnificent manifestation of power back into his heart. Even Gods, can be impressed and amazed.

Shao Khan, ever the tough guy, grunted in response, but it was all too clear, even he was impressed by such a sight.

"My one regret, is that we must keep this a secret from so many".

"Don't get soft on me now, Raiden. We kept this place a secret for a reason. Shinnok already knows where this place is, but if every last would be conqueror, myself excluded of course…"

Raiden rolled his eyes at that.

"We'd be in deep shit. Take Sektor for example. Now if every student knew the truth, it would take just one gang to overthrow the others and they'd have access to a force beyond reckoning".

"Can I just point out that this is by far the most rational sentence you've ever uttered?"

"Silence!"

That just served to further amuse Raiden.

"I'm just saying".

"I'm being serious Raiden. We swore not even to tell the leaders of the other Realms. We need to be ready for Shinnok. The only others who know of this is Sindel and…"

They both stood in silence.

Shao Khan looked at Raiden with a lamentation present in his eyes, very few had ever seen. Raiden simply sighed and nodded in silent agreement.

"Do you think he's still out there?", Shao Khan asked.

Honestly, Raiden had no idea.

Neither OutWorld nor Alliance forces had any word of Shujinko.

The man who ascended to Godhood and united the armies of the world to battle Shinnok's legions of evil, only to disappear once he'd defeated the fallen Elder God.

Maybe it was just all this talk of the past or just being in the spot where it all happened.

But Raiden could almost feel dark days were coming.

And the Elder God's would need to once more choose a saviour to protect the Realms.

Raiden had a feeling somehow Shujinko would have a role to play in their discovery.

 **Kitana's Room, Edenia**

Sindel stood before the door to her daughter's room, drawing an annoyed sigh.

Both at having to spend _that_ much time in the presence of Shao Khan and even more so because he actually made sense for once.

Sindel had secretly held a long existing fear of losing her daughter every time she left to see… _her._

But it never happened.

None of the things she imagined ever happened.

There were no wounds. No blood. No pain.

Every time Kitana would come home from visiting her…

Sindel's train of thought stopped completely. She just couldn't bring herself to call her Kitana's sister.

But nevertheless, when Kitana returned from her visits with Mileena, she would talk about normal things a young girl spending time with her sister would.

How bratty and childish Mileena was. How much she made her laugh when she provoked her father's rage in immature pranks she knew Kitana would never get up to without Mileena. How…Kitana was always there for her when she was in trouble.

The way she told it, Kitana made Mileena sound like your average, childish, well meaning, kind hearted little sister.

But that wasn't what Sindel remembered.

She remembered what Mileena did to Kitana. And those images of her cradling her daughter's bloodied body, covered in bite marks, haunted her for years.

So if she was going to put Kitana's future in the hands of this woman, Sindel needed to hear it from Kitana and she needed to be convinced as to who she would be sending her daughter to work with: The little sister or the monster.

She knocked on the door lightly. "Kitana, may I come in?"

"Of course mother".

Sindel opened the door to see Kitana, cross legged on her bed, dressed in her blue nightgown and placing her phone on the dresser.

"Is everything all right mother?"

Sindel smiled at her daughter's concern.

"I'm quite alright Kitana, Thank you. I just…had to talk with your father".

Kitana rolled her eyes but smiled. "Father. He always manages to make any form of communication _interesting_ to say the least".

Sindel was always taken aback by how calmly Kitana could speak of the man who'd kept her under mind control for nearly all of her life. It was strange to hear her call him "Father" and not just "Shao Khan".

"I wanted to talk to you about school".

Kitana moaned. "Could we not? It's Saturday and I won't have to interact with that scaly fiend for at least another day".

"About that…"

Sindel explained the Student Triumvirate Council and how it would mean serving alongside Reptile. Naturally, Kitana was annoyed at having to spend any prolonged amount of time with her arch-nemesis, but when Sindel mentioned Mileena's presence on the council as well, Kitana smiled and claimed perhaps it wasn't all that dreadful.

Sindel chose to press the topic of Mileena now, while it was still the current topic.

"So, serving alongside Mileena will at least be of some comfort then?"

"Oh of course. Ever since she and Scorpion became an item, she's been rather hard to get a hold of. It'll be nice to chat her up again, even if we are just talking school politics". She chuckled to herself. "Argus, she'll be so bored. Don't tell her this, but it's s adorable when she pouts".

"And how do you feel about the idea of you and her working together for the sake of the school?"

Kitana's smile dropped slowly and formed into a frown. Sindel wasn't sure what she let slip, but she should never have underestimated her daughters ability to read between the lines.

She was an assassin and a politician. Both specialisations required a mastery of deception.

"Mother, what is this _really_ about?", Kitana said, bluntly but still with the appropriate modicum of respect present.

Sindel sighed, knowing full well that she had to go for flat out honesty.

The Edenian Queen drew up a quick intake of breath and spoke softly, her eyes and tone of voice conveying just how serious and concerned she was for her daughter.

"Are you sure you can trust her?"

And predictably, the immediate reaction was a frustrated "Urgh!" and Kitana hopping off the bed with her hand pressed to her head.

"Mother, how many times must I say it? How much longer need I say it? Mileena and I, haven't even had so much as a dispute in ten years. If, for some unforeseen reason, she chooses now to just throw all of that out the proverbial window, needless to say I will be surprised, but it is very, very unlikely".

Sindel sighed. She did not want to provoke _this_ kind of reaction from her daughter. It had always pained her to see her upset. But if her trust in Mileena was this strong after all the pain she'd caused her, then Sindel needed to know _why._

"Kitana, please. I meant no offence. I just…"

"No mother, I don't want to hear it. Mileena and I have fought together, we've played together, and we've managed to become sisters in every sense of the word. And I will **not** jeopardise that trust, merely because you cannot overlook a few past misgivings…."

"Misgivings?!", Sindel couldn't help but exclaim, silencing her daughter's rant.

"Was it a "misgiving" that resulted in me having to find my daughter covered in her blood and bite marks? Was it a "misgiving" that had me cradling my little girl in my harms, crying my eyes out because I thought you were dead? Was it a "misgiving" that has filled me with fear, every, single, time, you visit that…that…monster!?"

"Mother please!", Kitana managed to choked out, tears beginning to form at both her mother's pain and having to hear her talk about her sister like this.

Sindel too, had tears beginning to stream down her face, brought upon by the horrid memory of Mileena's near fatal encounter with her daughter.

Her only daughter. Her only family.

The only thing she _really_ had left in her life.

Sindel took a few shuddered breaths, trying to calm down. Kitana tentatively approached her mother and lightly wrapped her arms around her, comforting. Letting her know her little girl was still here. Still alive. And that those dreadful memories were just that.

Memories. Nothing more.

"Mother, please calm down. It's okay. I'm right here", she tried her best to convince her. "You won't lose me".

Sindel looked at her beautiful daughter's face and smiled.

One did not know what pride truly was until they saw their children growing into adulthood.

Kitana had faced so much adversity, so unfairly forced upon her. To see that she never let it way her down but rather build her up, was something that never ceased to amaze her.

"I can understand how bad it _looked_ then. But believe me mother, you only know part of that story".

Sindel chose to remain silent. Attempting to influence the conversation had failed, so she opted to simply hear Kitana out.

"When you sent me to spy on father during the war, I managed to break into his vault using his password".

Sindel scoffed. "Let me guess, "BIGDADDYSHAOKAHN4EARTHREALMOVERLORD2000?"

Kitana chuckled. "He never changes it".

She cleared her throat, returning to the conversation. "I managed to get my hands on his journal, so I could find some military secrets and report them back to EarthRealm to help turn the tide of the war. To my chagrin, there was nothing but constant entries devoted to his own glory, rants about EarthRealm and an apparent seething hatred of drivers of automobiles".

 _Shao never was the best driver in the Realms._

"I did however, find an entry relating to Mileena. Specifically her birth". It was a strange choice of word, considering Mileena was never born, but instead made. "I had hoped to uncover some weakness I could exploit for our next encounter, and end our rivalry", she stopped her story for a moment, trying to fight the sorrow of the memory of her past determination to kill her sister. She felt a warm hand find its way on her shoulder, turning to meet her mother's face, which sported an equally warm smile.

Kitana offered a small smile back and continued speaking. "But instead found…something I'd never thought about".

"The entry said that Mileena's growing process, was imperfect. That she was never fully grown, because of my discovering her cloning. Apparently, my waking her and kombating her…was what interrupted her neurological development".

" _I_ was responsible for driving my sister to insanity".

Sindel, admittedly, had never thought about, nor cared to think about, Mileena's reasoning for trying to murder her daughter. Back then, all that mattered was that she was willing to hurt Kitana. Any mother would've responded the same if their child was under attack.

So hearing that there _was_ indeed a method to Mileena's madness, was something of intrigue to her.

"As I read, I unearthed that her hatred of me was born out of a sense of deep jealousy. She'd developed this belief that I sabotaged her life by disrupting her growth process and made her always second rate compared to me. Father's journal mentioned outbursts she had of intensive self-loathing. That she hated herself for not being me, for being robbed of her potential. Father had mentioned, she cried when she thought she couldn't hear her and wished…"

Kitana had to steel herself a little.

"She wished, that father could love her as much as he did me".

Sindel kept a calm, stoic face, but internally, her heart was surprising herself, as it was aching for this poor, poor creature. Who moments ago, she had nothing but contempt and distrust for.

"I couldn't…couldn't believe, how terribly I had harmed someone, ruined the life of what was, by all biological means, my family. I had never known the suffering I had caused her. But after that day, I intended to make right what I had wronged".

"I went to the Special Forces biological weapons division, and made a request for a way to finish or at least improve Mileena's neurological deficiency. It took months, but they created a chemical substance that they believed had a chance of curing Mileena's madness".

"I tracked her down and confronted her. I attempted to explain, what I intended to do and that I was sorry for her condition, but she didn't believe me", she chuckled lightly. "I suppose, were our roles reversed, I would find my story somewhat unbelievable as well".

"We fought, Mileena gaining the advantage. She was positively feral, sinking her teeth into me, stabbing me, trying her best to make sure a stayed dead. Letting loose years of self-loathing upon me, her supposed source of all her life's problems. But, I managed to use our close proximity to administer the chemical into her bloodstream".

"She leapt off of me, screaming, howling, and writhing in intense pain, accusing me of poisoning her".

Kitana's face made a very thoughtful expression, almost contemplating her memory.

"And then, she just, stopped. Stood in one place and sighed. It reminded me of a child, waking up from a nightmare. A perfect sense of safety and relief of what must have been a terrible ordeal. She turned to me, horrified by her work. She seemed to be…remorseful of our rivalry and felt indebted to me for relieving her of her pain".

Sindel motioned for her to continue, needing to hear the rest of this story.

"And from there, my memory gets hazy, but I was awoken to my hospital bed faced with a two interesting facts: She did not kill me and I was told someone had actually taken measures to reduce and replace the blood loss I suffered", Kitana smiled. "And there's only one person I know with a blood type that similar to mine".

"She _saved_ you?", Sindel interrupted. It was a rhetorical question, but she still couldn't believe it completely.

"Yes. She forgave me, mother. I met up with her once I healed. Our first few conversations were…brief. Then we managed small talk. Eventually, she broke into my room one day, in her usual juvenile attempted at a "surprise visit" and gave me a teddy bear with a blue princess dress on it. It had a label that read:

" _We've been rivals for years,_

 _But now that's come to an end,_

 _I'm really sorry for hurting you,_

 _Can we start over as friends?"_

Sindel found herself chuckling a little wetly, not noticing the tears that had formed in her eyes. "And, what did you do?"

"I hugged her. I hugged her so tight I thought I was going to break something inside her. And she returned the gesture with full, if not more, force".

"And _that_ is why I trust her. Because I have to believe this friendship, this sisterhood that has absolved me of my past sins and Mileena of hers, is real. Or I'll never trust my own actions again, knowing that my best attempts to repent was for nought".

Sindel was silent for a long time. Kitana decided to let here contemplate on what she had just heard. After what felt like a sizeable amount of time, Sindel pulled her daughter into a light hug and smiled. "I am so proud of you, Kitana".

Kitana couldn't help but smile. Even a 10'000 Edenian never tired when she heard a parent say they were proud of her.

Sindel got up to leave. "I will inform Raiden of my approval for your council".

She opened the door and before she left, she paused and said, "And I will…try to trust Mileena more. To honour your faith in her and to reward your commitment for trying right a wrong".

Kitana nodded happily. "I did learn from the best".

"I hope to the Elder God's you aren't referring to your father".

The pair laughed heartedly.

"Goodnight my dear".

"Goodnight mother".

As Sindel left, she wondered.

If Kitana can find it in herself to be Mileena's sister…would I ever be able to give this child a mother figure in her life?

 **Living Forest**

Normally, nothing was really strange of the thought of two lovers taking a stroll through woods.

Unless that woods happened to house living trees that ate those who got too close.

But then again, this was Mileena and Scorpion's date and so far, had proven to be anything but normal.

Plus, Mileena always loved this part of OutWorld.

So quiet. So peaceful. And she actually got on well enough with the tress since she hated eating plants anyway.

Mileena was honestly as happy as she could be right now.

She had A: Gotten her first kiss with what was easily the hottest looking boy she'd ever met, B: For once in her life was the confident one in a relationship, a feeling she enjoyed very much, and C: Save for one degenerate mugger, nothing really got in her way.

So as she walked along her favourite place in OutWorld, her nocturnal specialised eyes allowing her a perfect view of it's shadowy beauty, with the man of her dreams, she could of sworn she was in heaven.

Speaking of which, Scorpion was looking quite pleased himself. It filled her heart with joy to see him this happy, even more so that, by some strange fate, she had a part to play in his happiness.

 _He's suffered for so long. He deserves to be happy._

The palace was in sight now. It wouldn't be much longer until he'd walked her home.

Which unfortunately, meant the end of a wonderful night.

Scorpion stopped to hold her hands, looking deep into her eyes and smiling as he delivered one final kiss to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well, this is it. Thank you. Thank you so much for tonight, Mileena".

Mileena grinned back, "Oh quit acting like _you_ had all the fun. I get to make Tanya jealous I was making out with a hot ninja at 90mph after mauling the crap out of someone. Best adrenaline high ever".

Scorpion chuckled. "I could say the same, except I never tried to _eat_ the guy".

She had to laugh at that. She admitted she could get…impulsive at times.

"Well, goodnight Mileena. Pleasant dreams".

"They will be. You'll be in em", she grinned.

 _Gods, when did_ _this_ _side of me start to show, because I am fucking LOVING it!_

Scorpion bowed his head, and disappeared into a burst of flames.

Mileena sighed and happily skipped along, she felt a sense of joy, of total bliss.

She sensed she was…being watched.

The trees were starting to growl, further adding to the suspicion _someone_ was following her.

"Hanzo?", she called out.

Her request was met with a plasma shot, which she just about dodged, but nonetheless was punished for her slow evasion with an unpleasant burn on her side.

She snarled at the pain and looked to meet her opponents.

Just as she thought, Lin Kuei cyborgs. No one else keeps tech this advanced.

"Seeing as you just signed your own death sentence, any last words you wanna say?", she growled, drawing her sais.

"Sektor knows of your plot, half-breed. To use Sub-Zero to turn Cyrax against him. Cut off the head of the snake, the body withers and dies!"

"Wait, doesn't that mean you should kill Sub?"

"What?"

"I mean, he has pull with the Lin Kuei. I only have any though him. If anything, he's probably the one doing all this".

"Well…yes but…by killing you, we rob him of his allies, his powerbase and then…"

"You have absolutely no idea where he lives and decided to kill me instead because my house is easier to find it and it would still make Sektor happy, didn't you?"

"Yeah", one of the cyborgs said.

"Silence Ross! Do not embarrass us in front of the enemy!", the leader reprimanded.

"Too late for that", Mileena snarked.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Oh I'll shut it alright. Tightly around your neck!"

"Oooh that was a good one to be fair".

"Ross, shut up, stop complimenting the enemy and fight!"

Mileena assessed her situation. Three on one and she knew the environment. This could still work for her.

She used her ball roll attack to break them up and stop them from supporting each other.

They dodged, but were then forced to go on the defensive as she used her throwing sais to push them back.

The surprise didn't last long and soon the third and most quiet member of the team rushed towards her, a blade extending from his arm.

Mileena dropped into a defensive stance and fought him, finding herself being pushed back by the warrior's sheer strength and ferocity.

The other one, Ross apparently, joined the fray, while their leader walked slowly towards her, laughing.

As soon as Ross assisted his comrade, Mileena was unable to keep up,

"Okay, even Sektor wasn't this strong to wear me down this quickly, what gives?"

The leader cackled. "Witness it for yourself beast. The power of the true Line Kuei!"

He raised his arms and launched, to Mileena's horror, a wave of Necro-energy.

She teleported in a flash of purple, but was hit by a second wave, it's burning scorch, knocking all the fight out of her.

A projectile or a blaster would've stung, but Mileena was used to those and could work through the pain. But Necro-energy, a force exclusive to the NetherRealm, didn't work the same way. Whereas normal energy inflicted damage, Necro-energy drained health.

Mileena couldn't even stand. Her body was too weak to move.

The three assassins loomed over her, the leader's comrade's blades raised to deal the killing blow.

"Any last requests?"

Mileena coughed and choked out, "Tell my boyfriend…"

"Your boyfriend? Where are we going to find him?"

"Ross! For fucks sake, we're not _actually_ going to find him!"

Mileena chortled. "Don't need to. He's behind you".

"Ha! If you think we're gonna fall for that old…", the leader was interrupted as a sword was thrown straight through Ross' neck.

"Ross! No!"

Scorpion appeared between his girlfriend and her attackers. "Like I said earlier…"

Mileena channelled her strength into rejuvenating herself and stood by Scorpion, ""You. Should. Never. Fuck. With. A. Shirai. Ryu. Warrior's. Girlfriend", she smiled.

The leader and his remaining warrior got into combat stances and charged at them. It was as close to an even fight as it was going to be. The two pairs fought ferociously, the cyborgs faring the better of the two.

"So", Scorpion grunted, swords locked with the leader's arm blade. "Tell me when Sketor started pallying around with NetherRealm?"

"How could you possibly…"

"Trust me. I know that energy from anywhere. It saturated me. You are pawns of Quan Chi".

"We are warriors of the Lin Kuei!", the leader roared, jump front kicking Scorpion up the chin, who rolled with the blow, summersaulting in the air and landing on his feet.

"In name only", he quipped back, earning the ire of the cyborg, resuming their sword fight.

Mileena, who was sorely pissed that these bastards just ruined her dress (okay she ruined it by covering it with blood, but only **she** could do that to her dress), was all but burnt out from battle after having her soul assaulted.

 _Okay Milly, you don't have the energy left to fight._

The silent cyborg rushed forward, spinning in mid-air to pierce her with his blade. Mileena quickly formed a plan.

 _So use his energy against him, Redirect it._

She used the last ounce of strength in her body to support her hands as she planted them on the ground behind her head and lifted her legs, kicking her airborne assassin and redirecting him into the mouth of one of the trees.

Even then, he didn't make a sound as the wooden beast crunched his bones and swallowed him whole.

"Thanks big guy", sighed, trying to catch her breath.

"Oakey Doke, your highness", the carnivorous OutWorld flora smiled, with bits of cyborg corpse still hanging from his mouth.

Mileena looked back weakly, to see Scorpion losing his fight with the enhanced leader. He was on his knees, badly wounded and out of breath.

The cyborg walked towards him, clearly pleased this ordeal was about to come to an end.

Mileena could only stretch her hand out in a futile effort to reach out to him.

"No…"

The cyborg charged his dark powers, readying his killing blow.

"Now, Scorpion, you shall perish for the glory of Sektor".

"NO!", Mileena screamed in horror, terror and outrage giving her a newfound burst of strength, jumping between Scorpion and the shot. She took the full force of the Necro-Energy.

"MILEENA!"

To all three's surprise, Mileena simply closed her eyes and stood still.

When she opened them again, her eyes were not of the feline appearance she typically sported, but where pale and bright white.

She stared, straight into the optics of a now very worried and confused cyborg.

"GET OVER HERE!", she roared, launching her sai, now connected by an ethereal pink chain, which dug into the cyborg's chest and pulled him right before her.

She snarled, "You will not prevail, servant of Shinnok!", she yelled, in a voice that did not sound entirely her own. Rather it sounded like an amalgamation of her voice and that of an old man.

She then sunk her teeth into the cyborg's skull and crunched down, ending him permanently.

Then, as quickly as it came, her newfound strength faded, her eyes returned to normal before closing and she fell to the ground, only to be caught by a worried Scorpion.

"Milly? Milly, please speak to me".

But no reply came.

She was alive, but she was cold.

Scorpion heated her up with his fires and made haste towards the palace, desperate to save her.

But what he did not know, Mileena's collapse was not a near death situation.

But mere growing pains.

 **Somewhere**

Mileena awoke in her dream desert again.

 _Oh crap this place again? I really can't have one normal night out, can I?_

"Hey Shujinko?", she called out.

"Where is that old man?"

"You know in my day, we addressed our Elders with respect". He quickly followed up his statement with a chuckle. "Just kidding. In my day I actually killed the oldest person I knew, so I am no one to preach manners regarding the Elderly".

Mileena looked to him, frustrated. "Look, what just happened? How did I do Scorpion's move? How did they have NetherRealm powers?"

Shujinko raised his hand to silence her.

"You have questions. Good. A curious student is a promising one. I will explain all on the way. Come. We must go".

Mileena shook her head and threw her arms in the air.

"Go? Go where?!"

The desert began to tremble, as in front of Shujinko emerged a massive pyramid, with a nearly endless amount of stairs on its' face. It continued to rise for a few more seconds until it stopped and at its very top, a fire was ignited.

Mileena nervously pointed to the top.

"We're going…there?"

Shujinko smiled. "Yes. It is time, to begin your real training".

He offered his hand.

Mileena, fresh out of options and full of questions, took his hand.

"Training?"

"Yes. Mileena Khanum. You are the next Realm Lord".

 **Didn't I say this would keep going after December (Yeah I'm cutting in close, but hey I'm back!) So yeah, this will be a monthly update in terms of chapters and I'll try to stick to that. On the side, I might crank out a few miscellaneous one shots here and there, but back to the main topic. Mileena is going under training by Shujinko to take his place as the mysterious Realm Lord. What does this mean for our beloved princess of pain? Will Sindel ever truly accept Mileena as her daughter? Will Shao Khan ever change his password? Did I** **really** **kill off Ross? One of these questions will be answered next chapter, when we take a break from our protagonists, and make a visit to…NetherRealm Academy! And Shinnok will finally shed some light on his plans for Mileena. The pieces are in place. Let the games begin.**

 **Until then, this is T-rex Marine saluting (with his tiny, two fingered hand) you readers and wish you an awesome time and look forward to hearing from you again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NetherRealm Academy, The Headmaster's office**

"So, let me see if I am understanding the situation correctly", sighed Quan Chi.

He was facing a spectral projection of Sektor, looking to the ground grumbling something.

"My Lord Shinnok, out of sheer gratitude, offers your clan a portion of his power, enhances your forces strength, and offers to secure your place as Grandmaster once the other Realms are overthrown…"

"Is this going somewhere, sorcerer?", the impudent cyborg interrupted.

Quan Chi was visibly annoyed at both the interruption and Sektor's general rude demeanour. He knew the brash young leader was going to difficult to work with from day one, but this was simply intolerable.

"And even with _all_ of that generous assistance we provided, what do we see for our investment? Three dead Lin Kuei…"

"Two".

"Pardon".

"Ross survived".

"Who? Never mind. The point is, my metal melodramatic friend, is that even with all of those factors working in your favour, somehow, you were unable to subdue one girl".

Sektor jabbed his holograhpically projected finger at Quan Chi, who was unphased by the gesture.

"I won't have my warrior's skill questioned by the likes of you!"

"I wasn't questioning your warrior's skill, my dear Sektor. Simply denying its existence all together".

"Why you-".

"Oh calm yourself. Temper tantrums are so unbecoming".

Sektor regained some semblance of composure and folded his arms, snarling. "You act as if _all_ the blame was on my part, Quan Chi. I believe it was _your_ failure that resulted in my warrior's trap being foiled, moments from success".

Quan Chi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You refer to my old protégé, Scorpion?" Quan Chi sighed. "Ah yes. So much potential. It's a pity he grew impatient in trying to find his clan's killer and chose to turn traitor".

Quan Chi smirked.

 _Hanzo was closer to the truth of who killed his wretched little family than he ever knew._

"And how is Scorpion's interference _my_ fault?"

Sektor threw his arms up in disapproval. "How is it _not your fault!?_ Had you never given that cur the powers of Hellfire, my men would've killed him, Sub-Zero and that Half Breed whore, long before any of this ever started!"

Quan Chi narrowed his eyes, but kept his cool. He would sooner kiss Raiden on the lips then tell this little upstart he was right.

"At any rate, neither of us can afford to focus on the past. If what you're report says is true, about the girl-"

"It is. I watched the recordings myself. _How_ did she acquire _that_ much power!? When we last fought, it took everything she had to defe…to win", Quan Chi permitted a ghost of a smile to grace his pale face at Sektor's reluctance to admit defeat. "Even in that battle, Ross told me Mileena was practically on death's door after that blast of Necro Energy. So how did she unlock Scorpion's moves and destroy my forces with them? It's like…like she knew how to perform it from experience".

 _Oh but she does. And if we are not swift in destroying her, she will remember much more than how to swing a chain._

"She has tapped into a power that is not hers. That she must _never_ be able to master".

Sektor listened, intrigued. "What exactly is this, power?"

"It is the ability to mimic the fighting style of any ally or opponent the user has ever encountered. Anyone, they've ever met".

At that, Sektor was actually worried. "Wait, then that means…"

"Yes dear Sektor. For all we know, deep down in her sub consciousness, Mileena may have already mastered your own unique move set, and could very well turn your own tactics against you".

The very thought of this seemed to appal Sektor beyond words, which was to the relief and amusement of Quan Chi.

"She must be stopped!"

"Finally, something we can agree on. You must take what forces you have left and assault her _now._ She cannot afford to unearth the memories she doesn't even know she possesses. And, most importantly, bring Lord Shinnok's amulet with you when you face her".

"Why? What use has this trinket-"

Quan Chi had lost his usual calm demeanour and pointed a finger at the cyborg, looking offended. "My Lord's amulet is no mere _trinket!_ And you would be wise to remember that".

Taking a deep breath, the dark priest recollected himself. "It will be necessary for you to extract her new found power from her body into the amulet. Once that is done, you will return to me, and we will celebrate our victory with the spoils of battle".

Sektor, though his faceplate obscured it, was grinning. "Of course. _Our_ victory".

The projection of Sektor vanished, much to the sorcerer's relief.

"Irksome cur", he muttered, now that Sektor could no longer hear him.

Of course, none of this troubled Quan Chi. It was anticipated that the Khan's daughter would sooner or later reveal her power. And as far as he knew, she'd only mimicked one move. She was hardly a threat as she was now.

Even Sektor and his idiots couldn't possibly fail at the simple task of brining the amulet into close contact with the girl. And then…

Quan Chi chuckled.

"Then the boy will see just what kind of "trinket" he his trifling with.

Now that the matter of placing the Lin Kuei into position was taken care of, Quan Chi could enjoy a nice, relaxing evening of tormenting the souls of the dead that he kept in the jars under his desk and maybe finish that tome on Occult Mythologies he'd been putting off for so long.

"Insect whore!"

Quan Chi sighed.

 _Or I can spend yet_ _ **another**_ _evening preventing my students from killing each other._

 **D'vorah's Quarters**

D'vorah struck out with a side kick, followed by a spinning side kick, kicking Noob on his backside. She strutted to her fallen opponent and smiled her sickeningly smug grin, followed by her trademarked head bobbing.

"Has this one offended you, Saibot? This one was merely congratulating you on being able to rise so high after being trained by murderous dogs for hire", she giggled, venom dripping from every word.

The kytin's arrogance had cost her observance, as Noob swept her right leg, tripping her. She attempted to regain stability by using her back pincers to stop her from falling, but Noob's shadowy doppelganger had already materialised behind her, delivering a painful knee smash to her spine and holding her in place for its master to deal with her.

"The Lin Kuei, are a proud people and warriors of skill, regardless of what that idiot Sektor has done! They fight for Clan and Kin, something a wretched harlot like you couldn't even begin to understand!", he roared, hitting D'vorah across her face with a vicious left hook, but the insect only smiled and laughed, further aggravating her attacker.

"On the contrary Saibot. This one understands the value of _family"._

D'vorah opened up her midsection and unleashed a swarm of vicious, buzzing insects that homed in on Saibot, who could do nothing but swat at the buzzing horde.

D'vorah stabbed the Doppelganger with one of her pincers and it dissolved, allowing her to watch her opponent suffer.

"Feast my children".

Noob opened up a portal, and landed out of a secondary portal above his previous position, using the shockwave created by the landing to destroy the swarm and looked directly at D'vorah, his pale eyes relaying a mixed feeling of pride at destroying something that mattered to D'vorah and rage that she was still alive.

"Shall we continue?"

"My pleasure".

"Enough!", came a voice from the doorway. The two Brotherhood of Shadow acolytes turned, only to have a green spectral skull's spinal cord wrap around their bodies, restraining them and tightening to an irritating degree.

"Now, now my students. Is this any way for friends to interact?"

"He started the altercation master!"

"She insulted a proud heritage that she couldn't even begin to fathom, and does not deserve to live!"

Quan Chi looked bemusedly at Noob, clearly caring very little, if at all, about Noob's attachment to his old order.

"It may have escaped you my young protégé, but _no one_ deserves to live. All must die, as is our order's founding principle. You, haven't forgotten this, have you?", Quan Chi asked rhetorically, closing his palm so as to tighten the green spinal cord's grip around Noob's ribcage, crushing him.

"Urgh! No, master…I, Gah! I have not forgotten!" this seemed to satisfy Quan Chi as he released the dark warrior, allowing him to drop to the floor, gasping for air.

D'vorah sported as malicious grin, until Quan Chi turned his stern gaze to her, "And you my dear…" he hissed, causing the spinal cord wrapped around her waist to constrict to a level that she was screaming. "I believe you have something to say?"

It sickened her to say it, but she would rather keep her ribcages than her pride.

"Sorry!"

"Better", Quan Chi smiled, letting her drop to the ground.

Noob snarled at her and stormed off. D'vorah got to her feet, ready to give chase, determined to finish what she started. She was halted by her master's pale arm blocking her path.

"Leave him".

"Why must this one endure his nonsense!?"

"Because _that one_ is still useful. Despite your obvious _disagreements,_ Noob Saibot and you have proven a formidable fighting force in the past. One that I still require to fulfil my plans. It will take both of your combined might to lead our forces to destroy EarthRealm High".

D'vorah was about to say she could lead the armies herself, but that would be a lie. She was not well liked, not even here in the NetherRealm. Several Brotherhood warriors and demons had already tried to assassinate her, _tried_ being the key word.

Noob on the other hand, had actually earned the respect and fear of many here, due to his longer tenure as Quan Chi's student. D'vorah was still very much the new girl to them. A ruthless, opportunistic upstart that didn't deserve their allegiance.

She just about kept her forces in line via threats and demonstrations of how futile it was to resist her. But she had yet to prove herself against an opponent like Noob had.

But she knew she would have her chance. And once she showed everyone just what she was capable of, she would finally be able to dispose of that wretched ninja.

"Of course", Quan Chi spoke up, "Once Mileena is subdued and EarthRealm High is no more than a name in the history books, you may do what you wish and whoever survives your little rivalry will not only become my sole apprentice, but will rewarded for the strength".

At that, D'vorah flashed a wicked grin, which her master returned.

"Patience child. You will have your chance to prove yourself. For now, bide your time. And if it's any consolation, I do _truly_ hope you win this little rivalry".

With that, the dark sorcerer walked away.

A large maggot rested itself on D'vorah's shoulder as she stroked it.

"Soon my children. Soon you will feast on Lin Kuei flesh".

 **Sparring Ring**

 _Must be faster._

 _Must be stronger._

 _Must be better._

That was all Noob could think as he finished pummelling the Oni twins Moloch and Drahmin. He often retired to the sparring ring when he was frustrated or after any extended interaction with D'vorah.

He wasn't going to delude himself. He hated the NetherRealm.

The Brotherhood. The demons. That insect whore.

Every. Single. One of them.

So he was very much pleased that he could retire to this room and beat the living crap out of as many low ranking Brotherhood ninjas and demons as he liked. Though his two favourites were the twins.

He actually did like the Oni twins. For starters, they were actually worth a fight and he had to push himself to get them to stay down. And as well as that, they were decent people. A lot of the others put them down for being as…well there's no point in sugar-coating it, the twins didn't exactly luck out in the brains department.

Moloch had once asked Noob what the number for 911 was.

But they never said anything spiteful to Noob, so he cut them some slack.

He stretched, sighing in relief as his spine gave out satisfying "pops" of being put back into place.

"Good match you guys. Take five".

"Ngh, Moloch hurt".

"Moloch was fighting Noob. Of course Moloch hurt!"

"You call Moloch dumb!?"

"Darhmin call Moloch what Drahmin wants!"

Noob sighed. "Just don't make a mess, I don't want to have to clean up the arena again, just to find pieces of you two numb nuts' bodies strewn across the floor".

"Yes Noob", the chorused simultaneously.

Noob smiled underneath his mask. Seeing those two squabble over such trivial matters. It reminded him of…

He clenched his fist.

 _Nothing._

He mentally told himself.

But the truth was, it reminded him of when he and his little brother used to play with each other.

His good mood soured, he stormed off to wander the halls, determined to shake the memories of the life that was stolen from him.

 **The Throne Room.**

 _I am so close. So very close. How long did you think you could hide her from me Shujinko? Did you think I had faded into the darkness, with all the other nightmares? No._

 _I know this girl is your heir. But of course, how could she not be? Every Realm Lord must have a strong connection to both the Light and Dark sides of their souls. As you know all too well._

 _Shujinko, the man who burned entire kingdoms and slaughtered hundreds of warriors. My former apprentice._

Shinnok smiled sickly at the thought.

 _You once saw the truth as I did. The folly of the Elder Gods. They poison the world with life, only to leave their subjects to suffer as their hopes and dreams cause these mortals to torment each other._

 _War, prejudice, crime, insanity._

 _Why would any being condemn so many creatures to such a miserable existence?_

 _Ah but death. In death, there is only peace._

 _Of course, when I told you of my desire to bring "peace" to the Realms, I believe I failed to tell you exactly what I meant. Which of course led to our little…disagreement._

Shinnok remembered he and Shujinko's "disagreement" all too well.

This was before he had become a "Fallen Elder God".

He gave a curt laugh at the title.

 _Fallen? As if there is anything lower than being associated with those apathetic fools who could not truly begin to either comprehend true power or the responsibility that comes with it._

Returning to his original train of thought, Shinnok mused further on his relationship with Shujinko.

He had met the wandering warrior when he was no more than a lad. Of course back then, he was the wise and respected Grand Lord Shinnok. But even in the days he was bombarded with wretched flattery from foolish mortals, there was one man, who did not care for Gods, Elder or otherwise.

That man, was Shujinko.

He was a powerful warrior, who'd wandered the world as a mercenary. Everywhere he went, a trail of death and destruction was left behind.

Shinnok chose to find this man and learn more about him.

As it turned out, they had much in common.

They both despised the Elder Gods apathy, a topic Shinnok's former colleagues tired of hearing. Shujinko thought it was ridiculous how he must praise them for accomplishments that were his own and abide by their rules of Mortal Kombat, even though he knew the Elder Gods wouldn't interfere if he did wish to merge a Realm.

In short, the two believed the Elder Gods had grown weak and that the time had come for new leadership.

Shinnok had made an offer to Shujinko. He would make him his second in command in his "New World". Together they would bring an ever lasting peace to the world.

The young man was all too eager to pledge his service to him.

And so, for years, Shinnok raged a war that claimed the Realms, one by one. All who opposed Shinnok's rule were quickly laid low by his champion, Shujinko.

Eventually, all but EarthRealm and OutWorld fell under the duo's banner.

But even in the conquered territories, there was still insurrection. Still disorder. Still more pointless conflict. Needless suffering.

Shinnok had did what he could to bring order to these miserable wretches and they had rewarded his investment with more chaos.

So the Fallen Elder God came to a conclusion. One that would change his outlook on the world forever.

If the living could only embrace chaos, perhaps the dead would be more suitable rulers of the Realms.

It made sense. The dead never waged wars, never committed crimes, and never hated each other over differences. They simply existed. In perfect, beautiful order. Absolute _peace._

Shinnok chuckled.

 _Oh but my dear Shujinko, you did not see it my way._

Indeed, he didn't. As soon as Shinnok had told his apprentice his grand plan of total extinction of all life, Shujinko was horrified.

He was no stranger to the harsh necessities of war and was willing to shed blood in the name of restoring order.

But this? This was madness.

Shujinko had always wanted peace. He had believed he was doing what the Elder Gods never would in uniting the Realms under one ruler and ending the internecine Mortal Kombat that had led to the Realm's self-destruction.

He had never wanted to kill _everyone._

He attempted to stand in the way of his former master, but Shinnok was an Elder God. One who wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. The fight barely lasted a minute.

Shujinko was discarded, thrown to the bottom of NetherRealm's dungeons, to rot for his betrayal.

He was wracked with grief, for all the needless suffering he had caused under the intentions of making a better world.

But in the depths of his despair, he resolved himself to undo the damage he had done.

With the help of a demon, who'd been drawn to his talk of redemption, he escaped and travelled the Realms, one by one, liberating them from Shinnok's forces.

And each Realm he visited, he grew stronger, learning the technique of every warrior he encountered.

In the final days of the Great War, when EarthRealm and OutWorld had gone from trying to kill each other to uniting under Shujinko to make one last stand against Shinnok, the two former comrades had their rematch.

Shujinko had fought his old master to a standstill, denying him the Jinsei's power, which would've given the Fallen Elder God the ability to spread his Necro Energy across Realms, terraforming them to become identical to the NetherRealm.

Shinnok had tried to absorb this new power of mimicry that Shujinko had mastered, using his amulet, but to his annoyance, it resulted in his precious amulet, the source of his power, being corrupted.

Force Shujinko was no longer a being of merely Light or Dark. He had mastered both sides of his soul. The amulet could not corrupt his soul and neither could it tempt him. He was, immune. And in turn, his precious amulet, was now corrupted with untainted Light, and still to this day, only partially responded to its master's commands.

Powerless, crippled, Shinnok was forced to flee, hiding in the depths of the NetherRealm.

He was humiliated.

And Shujinko…no one knows what happened to him. He simply vanished after the battle.

But that had not been the question on Shinnok's mind for the ages since his defeat.

His question was simple.

 _How, in all the levels of the NetherRealm, did that insignificant speck of feculent scum, acquire such power!?_

He had captured the demon that had helped Shujinko escape, but she was useless. In her time with Shujinko, she had been completely reformed, becoming a being of pure Light.

An abomination so wretchedly pure, that Shinnok feared approaching her at all, least she corrupted him, let alone interrogate her. He was forced to simply lock her away until her found a way to kill her.

All he had discerned, was that Shujinko gained this new power when he embraced the Light side of his soul and used his talents to fight against him. Yet Shinnok could still feel the darkness in his old protégé when the last fought and if anything, it was stronger than ever.

This led Shinnok to the conclusion, that these "Realm Lords" that Shujinko had said he'd become, needed to be of Light _and_ Dark to become that powerful.

This irked Shinnok, as he knew he could never attain this power as it meant embracing the Light once more, something that made him sick just thinking about it.

But if he could not attain this power, he would simply remove it from the equation entirely.

"My Lord".

Shinnok was snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see Quan Chi, kneeling before him.

"Speak".

"The Lin Kuei are moving into position. They will ambush the girl and use the amulet to claim her power. Your revenge _w_ ill be complete. I swear it".

Shinnok cackled, confusing Quan Chi.

"Those fools will die. Nothing more".

"My Lord, I know they are tools, but I'm sure even they couldn't fail at…"

"Oh they won't fail. In fact, they are performing exactly as I had expected. They _will_ use my amulet against the girl, but they _can't_ absorb her power. No one can. It can only be passed down from one Realm Lord to the next".

Quan Chi was still confused.

"However, in my endless search for information about these "Realm Lords" I came across something interesting. The bond between the user and their powers becomes strengthened whenever they achieve victory over a rival. Specifically, the "Death of a Nemesis". A wonderfully fascinating blood ritual to allow a warrior to gain insight into the limits of her abilities".

Quan Chi had finally realised and grinned with dark satisfaction. "Sektor. You've sent him to die at her hand so she can tap into her true potential".

"Yes. I will allow her to live. Grow stronger, building her power, until she is strong enough that her ability is of the same strength Shujinko's once was. Then, I will force her to use her power to undo what that miserable traitor did to my amulet, allowing me to return to my full strength and wage my war on the Heavens once more".

"And how will you coerce the girl, my Lord?"

Shinnok folded his arms, "Come now Quan Chi. The sister. The lover. The father. All these people she cares for are perfect weaknesses for me to use against her. I will put her in a position where she will have to choose either helping me or letting them die. And like all mortals, she won't have the strength to make the right choice".

The Lord of darkness stood up, proud of his sinister scheme. "And then, there is the added bonus, of her pivotal position in the structure of EarthRealm High. From what I gather, she had been the only source of stability amongst our opponent's warriors. When I dispose of her, they will fall apart. It will be all too easy crushing them when they've finished waging their self-destructive gang war".

"A brilliant plan, my master. But, if I may so bold, is there not a danger that I you allow her to reach the same level of power as Shujinko, she could be able to challenge you?"

Quan Chi found himself clenched in the grip of a large, skeletal hand, pulling him towards his disappointed looking master. "Do you think me a fool, apprentice?", he asked.

"N-n-no, my Lord! I merely thought-"

"Do not think. Obey", he spat. "Besides, while my amulet cannot _absorb_ her soul, it can still _infect_ it. In my amulet, I have placed a poison, manifested in life force form, that will leech onto her very soul, and will always prevent her from completely mastering herself, even if she does become stronger", he released his apprentice.

"And what poison is this, my master?"

Shinnok smiled. "Doubt".

He sat back down on his thrown. "She had doubted herself for years. My spell will give it form and prevent her from reaching the true potential that is the mastery of her own power. She will be unfocused, unbalanced. And of no threat to me".

He closed his eyes, meditating on his soon to be victory.

"Go. Ready the pawns".

Quan Chi bowed and left the throne room at an amusingly brisk pace.

Shinnok knew it was all too easy.

 _The girl will never master her soul's power. My amulet will be cleansed. And once I am restored, I will bathe in the Jinsei's power and bring glorious death to all._

 _All I must do, is wait._

 **NetherRealm Dungeons**

Noob had resided in the lowest level of the dungeons, away from everyone.

Save for one prisoner.

He'd been quietly meditating, trying to expel the thoughts of his brother.

They were tearing him apart.

He **hated** his brother.

Kuai had betrayed him. Had joined the man who murdered him.

He wasn't worth remembering fondly.

And yet, Noob couldn't help it.

He was weak. He desperately wanted to love his brother again.

 _But how could I? After everything he did to me?_

"And what might _that_ be?", an almost angelic voice asked.

Noob was visibly annoyed. Just when he thought he'd found somewhere quiet.

He knew _this_ particular prisoner had a reputation for never saying anything.

She just sat there, meditating.

And it was just his rotten luck that she chose today of all days to break her silence, on the one day he really wanted silence.

"Silence, prisoner".

"I would be, but it's difficult when you make so much noise. You sound like you are in such pain".

Noob came to a realisation.

"You…can hear my thoughts?

"Yes. And yours are filled with such pain. They are very loud".

"Then I will relieve you of your burden and leave", he grunted.

"I would rather help relieve you of yours", she countered, her voice at a calm level.

Noob stared at her directly.

She was an oddity in this Realm of darkness. She did not look like the other demons in this place, not at all.

No horns. No blazing red eyes. No sadistic smile that promised all the worst torments imaginable.

This…creature, was one of elegance and if Noob had to be honest, beauty.

She had long, brown hair, tied in a neat bun at the back of her head. She wore all white, with blends of gold and sported a bizarrely large hat, one that looked extravagant enough to be seen adorned by members of aristocracy, not a prisoner in the dungeons.

Noob had never been told much about this prisoner, other than her name.

Ashrah.

He did however figure out that Shinnok was afraid of her, hence why she was kept down here, isolated from everyone else. Why, he didn't know. She looked harmless enough.

But he knew from his experience as an assassin, _looks can be deceiving._

Considering that he is hopelessly intrigued and at this point is desperately looking for any excuse for avoiding his insectoid accomplice.

So, going for broke, Noob chose to talk to this prisoner.

"There is nothing _you_ or _anyone_ can do to relieve my pain. My wounds go to deep for mere words to heal".

"You could be surprised what words can accomplish".

Noob turned around, defensive and frustrated. "Even try to enchant me with a spell, witch, and I'll commute your prison sentence to death!"

"I did not say that I wished to enchant you. I merely want someone to talk to".

Noob gave out a chuckle.

Nothing about this made sense. She was a prisoner. At most, his level of communication with her should've consisted of a hurtful dose of sarcasm and follow it up with a laugh.

Discussing _feelings_ with a prisoner, was not exactly NetherRealm personnel protocol.

Hell, _feelings_ in the NetherRealm at all was anathema to its ruler.

But Noob had already started. And now, something in his heart, or that tiny, pitch black organ in his chest, was compelling him to continue.

It was like as if he _needed_ to talk to someone.

He gave a sigh and sat before her.

"Very well. But first things first. I want…"

"To know more about me. That's understandable. I imagine it would make you feel more comfortable not talking to a _complete_ stranger".

Noob's eye's narrowed. "I would feel more _comfortable_ if you would stop reading my…"

"Thoughts?"

He growled, even more irritated by her annoying giggle and grin at the response he gave.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. By all means, ask away".

Noob was silent for a second, choosing his questions carefully.

"Why are you here? And no stupid little quips like, "Because I'm in chains". I mean, why did my master capture you?"

"Reasonable enough question", she commented, her voice still calm and level.

"If your master could kill me, I'd already be dead. I am here, because no creature of darkness can kill me. I have devoted my soul to the Light. And I have achieved a level of enlightenment that appals your master, Shinnok. His powers can do nothing against me, so he keeps me here. Until he can find a way to destroy me".

Noob leaned in, curious. "Go on".

She nodded. "Lord Shinnok sought to punish me for my betrayal…"

"You were a Brotherhood assassin?"

She giggled. "No dear child of the Lin Kuei. I was, and still am, a demon".

Noob took a few frightened steps back.

He wasn't afraid of demons, per se. It was just, every demon he'd ever met was a winged monster that couldn't tell it's head from its ass.

 _This_ one on the other hand, was not only powerful enough to read his mind, but smart enough to create a flawless disguise.

And the thought of a smart and powerful demon being this close to him, was not a pleasant one.

"Have I offended you, Saibot?"

Noob quickly regained awareness of the situation, recomposing himself. "No. It's just…difficult to comprehend that you are a demon. Most of your brethren are not as smart nor as… _fair,_ as you".

Ashrah stretched out her hand and beckoned him to come closer.

He did as instructed, his curiosity now overwhelming his fear.

A mistake he'd normally not make, were it not for this enigma of woman.

"As I was saying", she said, picking up from when Noob had interrupted her. "I was once a thrall demon, created to guard these very halls and assigned to ensuring that the sole prisoner of this dungeon, did not escape".

"But alas, destiny had other plans".

Noob said nothing, but under his mask, he frowned.

 _Destiny is a lie. If it were real, I'd still be one of the Lin Kuei and Kuai…_

Noob chose to suppress those thoughts until the woman finished her story.

"Shinnok's prisoner had a profound effect on me. I had enjoyed the suffering of mortals for eons, but his suffering, was not of the flesh. It was of regret for his actions. Seeing that poor creature in turmoil stirred something within me I had not known I possessed".

"Sympathy".

"One night, he seemed…different. More determined, more focused. And then, with a burst of energy so great, it near enough rivalled my master's, he escaped from his cell and slaughtered the other guards".

"I wanted to know more about this man, this, force of nature that had rivalled my master. So I offered to help him escape. He accepted in my help and we became companions. Over time we grew closer, and in this strange man, I found a friend".

"And eventually a lover".

Noob suddenly had a sudden moment of realisation.

"Shujinko! My master's most hated enemy. You are Ashrah. _The Ashrah!_ The Lady of Light. Purifier of Evils".

"And currently flattered at how many names people seem to have given me in my absence".

"I read about you. The first of the only two demons to have ever risen from the darkness. You were Shujinko's lover. His lieutenant in the Great War. Captured but not killed".

He permitted a smile to grace his face out of respect.

"My masters hate you. You have my respect witc…Ashrah".

Ashrah sat cross legged and looked at him, amused. "And now he uses my name. See? We're already becoming friends".

"Don't push it".

"Speaking of friends, I believe you agreed to talk to me if I told of myself?"

 _Women. Why do they never forget anything?_

 _Because men don't_ _remember_ _anything?,_ A telepathetic voice countered with a hint of snark to her words.

"What did I say about reading my mind?", he growled.

"Not until you talk to me. Or do the Lin Kuei break their word nowadays? When I was younger, their word was stronger than steel".

Noob looked down to the floor, filled with shame.

"And now, only their _souls_ are of steel", he sadly countered.

At this Ashrah sighed. "You speak of the Cyber-Initiative. While I was free, it was but a theory, one the Grandmaster of my time dismissed as immoral".

Noob scoffed. "Clearly, the Grandmasters of your day possessed more wisdom than mine. Sektor is much like his father. No honour. No respect", his blood began to boil at the memories he had of that wretched upstart, parading the fact that he was "above" Noob and his brother because they were adopted into the Lin Kuei, while he was born into it.

 _Even before the Cyber-Initiative, he was a complete ass._

"That dog was never worthy of the Lin Kuei. The Lin Kuei should've been a testament to brotherhood, strength and honour. Not this abominable, "Mercenary for hire" shadow of a once great order that _sells_ our brothers to waring nations as if they were military equipment! It's just…it's sickening and…"

"Why are you here Bi Han?"

Noob stopped dead in his tracks, his rant disappearing into silence.

"No one had called you that in a long time have they?"

Noob closed his fists and closed his eyes.

"No", he all but choked out. "No one has called me that in a long time". He looked back at Ashrah with rage and even a tear in his pale white eyes. "Because it belongs to a dead man. A _better_ man. And I have no right you use that name".

Ashrah's face turned to one bearing an expression of pity. Noob hated it, He didn't want pity.

"Noob Saibot. Despises his NetherRealm masters, dreams of restoring the Lin Kuei to glory and holds more than hate in his heart. You remind me of another young man, who once roamed these halls. Who made a terrible choice, out of pain. Hanzo Hasahshi".

Noob's blood boiled and all of his composure and restraint were lost as he gripped the bars, clamping down on them like a vice. "Do not _dare_ speak that vermin's name in my presence, much less compare me to him!"

Ashrah remained unchanged. "I know he was the one who killed you. But it was not all his fault".

Noob settled at and released his grip on the bars.

"No. It wasn't _all_ his fault. It was…my brother's", he clenched his fists tighter this time, nails digging into his palms and drawing blood. "I saw him, when I became a spectre. I saw him fraternizing with my killer. His own brother's murderer!"

"And then, it all made sense. Quan Chi told me that Scorpion was tricked by my brother. That it was Luai that killed Scorpion's clan and framed me for the deed. And with my death, he became the sole Sub Zero".

"My reputation. My family. My life. All gone because I couldn't see my brother's ambitions. Because I thought…I thought he really did love me".

He turned to face the redeemed demon once more. " _That_ is why I serve Quan Chi. Because despite what he believes, he returned me from the dead and offered me the chance of revenge for all the wrongs I have endured".

Ashrah was quiet for a whole ten seconds before she sighed.

"You poor, foolish boy".

Noob was taken aback by the woman's brazenness, but was back on the defensive. "What did you just say?"

"Do you truly believe your brother to betray you so terribly?"

"It's the only conclusion that makes sense! Why else would I have caught him with that murderer!?"

"To forgive him".

"For doing his bidding? For not getting the chance to kill me himself?"

"Oh stop it. For one second, don't think about your death and just think about your brother".

Noob was about to shout off another rant, but soon found something.

It was a pain. An aching sensation at the base of his skull.

"I…I don't need to. None of that matters anymore. All that matters is…"

"One memory. Focus on _one_ memory of your brother that is _not_ related to your death".

Noob decided to try, but to his annoyance and confusion…

"I…I cannot. When I try to remember anything meaningful about him…"

"You experience a pain. It blocks your attempts at remembering anything but your rage. The same process applied to your predecessor and killer, before he escaped Quan Chi's services. He couldn't remember anything about his dear love, except her murder".

Noob had to come to the horrible realisation. "What…what has happened to me? Why can't I remember my brother beyond my rage?"

"Because you are not allowed to remember anything but what _they_ need".

Noob didn't like a lot of things.

Scorpion. D'vorah. This entire accursed Realm.

But if his opposition to the Cyber-Initiative stood as any proof, Noob really, _really_ hated it when someone messed with his mind.

"Scorpion. You say he used to suffer from the same condition as me. How did he overcome it?"

Ashrah smiled. Noob didn't know why, but he liked this smile.

It gave him hope.

"I am unsure of how Hanzo broke Quan Chi's hold. Perhaps his rage was too great for even the soccer to manipulate. But there _is_ a way, to burn away the darkness that shields your memories".

"Name it", he begged without realising it. "Please. I must know! My thoughts, my memories all tell me my brother as behind my death, but if there's a chance…"

Ashrah held her hand up to silence him.

"In Quan Chi's vault, he possesses something that belongs to me. My blade, Kriss. It was the instrument of my redemption. A gift from my beloved, crafted in the Heavens themselves. Find it and return it to me, and I will do all in my power to free you".

Noob nodded.

For once in his life, he was going to get the truth. Except he knew it wasn't Quan Chi that would be the problem. He could sneak past him any day thanks to his training.

No, the problem would be D'vorah.

"I swear, I will return", he promised.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere", she jested.

He permitted a laugh to escape his lips.

In all honesty, she was good company.

And this day actually got a lot better. He'd went from agitated and remorseful, to finally having a gaol he could follow.

 _Alright Quan Chi. I'm going to get that sword, and if even one thing about my brother's involvement in my death is a lie, I'm going to slice you from balls to brains and feed you your intestines._

Damn that felt good to say.

Well, it felt good to _think_ , but even thinking that course of action in the NetherRealm was risky.

 _Speaking of risky, perhaps it's time I arranged an unfortunate "accident" to befall D'vorah._

"Saibot", called a particularly annoyingly familiar voice.

"Sektor's men are ready to attack. We must be there to recover the amulet after the battle. I'd suggest that you hurry, but you never listen to reason anyway". She smirked. "And it _would_ be satisfying to see you reprimanded twice in one day".

"And miss the _pleasure of your company D'vorah? I wouldn't dream of it"._

 _That "accident" can't come soon enough._

 **Living Forest**

The preparations had been made. His men were armed and organised.

And their target, the OutWorld Palace, was in their sights.

It was time.

At long last Sektor would have his revenge on the girl who had humiliated him _and_ would become the most powerful warrior by doing so.

 _If that old fool thinks I'm returning this amulet to him after I've butchered that Half-Breed Cur, he's sadly mistaken._

No. He would take this power from his rival. Take it, incorporate it into his armour and destroy _all_ the other gangs of EarthRealm High until only the Lin Kuei remained.

He would finally prove to the world, and more importantly, his father, that _he_ was the greatest warrior in the Realms.

He turned his optics to his target, the OutWorld Palace one last time, smirking to himself.

Then he looked upon the dozens of rows of darkly enhanced Lin Kuei cyborg warriors. They were ready and waiting for his command.

They wanted blood and he was going to give it to them.

"Warriors of the Lin Kuei. Tonight, we drown our opponents in their own blood. Tonight, we will show the world, once more, why the name of our order instils fear into the hearts of all who hear it. Tonight, we take our rightful place as the most powerful warriors in the Realms".

He thrust a clenched fist into the air, further invigorated by his rant.

"Our enemy is weakened. Now, is the time to strike. I will lead you to our destiny and from this night forward, all will acknowledge our superiority or perish. This I vow!"

Sektor's minions all chanted in unison.

"We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night. More deadly than the dawn!"

Sektor grinned underneath his faceplate and begun the charge at the palace.

Had he looked a little more closely at his forces, he would have noticed there was one of his warriors, who had slipped away from the others.

 **Sub and Scorp's Apartment.**

Sub was sitting on the couch playing video games with Sareena.

"Problem sweetie?", he asked slyly.

"You have got to be shitting me! I pressed the buttons in the right fucking order, why aren't you dead!?"

"Years of practice babe".

Sareena tossed the controller in frustration.

"Best out of three?"

"This time, pick a game I don't need to spend half an hour pressing the buttons to get the fighter to do one damned move".

"Aw don't be Salty. Hey, why don't we annoy some kids on multiplayer, would that make you happy?"

Sareena sighed. "You know, there are _other_ ways we could spend that night that would help to relieve stress".

Sub grinned. "Oh? Plan on telling me what you had in mind?"

"I'd rather give a _demonstration"._

"Oh ho ho, you are a bad girl".

"But I'm so _good_ at it".

With that, Sub and Sareena passionately embraced, arms travelling over each other's bodies, Sub placing light kisses across her neck and Sareena leaving light trails on Sub's back with her fingernails.

But as ever, fate had other ideas.

The phone began ringing.

"Urhg, ignore it".

"Sareena wait, look", he said, pointing at the phone, the caller ID identifying the messenger as Cyrax.

This was important.

Sub took the phone and listened. "What is it Cyrax?"

"Sub, we don't have a lot of time. Sektor has gone mad. He's made a deal with Quan Chi and he's on his way to kill Mileena!"

"What?!", cried Sareena. She liked Mileena and the mention of her old master being involved in this was enough to get her attention.

"Cyrax, what's happening?"

"I have to move. Bring Smoke and Frost. Please hurry".

Sub lost Cyrax's connection only to be contacted be Scorpion.

"Scorps. What-"

"Sub it's Mileena. She isn't moving. Sektor's forces are outside the gates!"

"Scorps, listen to me. Just hold out a little longer. I'll be there soon".

"Just hurry!"

Sub hung up the phone and turned to Sareena.

"Sareena-"

"I'm coming with you".

"If they take you-"

"Quan Chi will _never_ take me again. And I will not let him take you from me".

Sub smiled, half proud half worried, and kissed his girlfriend.

"Go get your Lin Kuri pals. I'm going to call Kitanta and Mileena's lieutenants".

Sub Zero nodded and donned his mask, turning on his holoprojector to see Frost waiting.

"Yo boss, wut's up?"

Sub looked at her sternly. "Grab Smoke. We're going to war".

Frost was surprised for a second then grinned viciously. "Oh fuck, yes!"

And so it was settled.

By the end of tonight, there could be only _one_ Lin Kuei.

 **Somewhere**

Mileena had climbed up the temple stairs until she had finally reached the top.

"So…many…Elder Goddamned…stairs", she panted.

She was somewhat irked by how easily Shujinko had managed to arrive at the top.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"This isn't my first time".

She scoffed. "Right, of course not".

"So, I'm this new Realm Lord. Just what the hell is that?"

Shujiko sat beside the fire at the pyramid's summit.

"The Realm Lords are beings that, through mastery of both the Light and Dark sides of one's soul, have gained the power to mimic any warriors ability to complete perfection. They date back to the time of Argus' twin sons, Taven and Daegon. Each son embodied either the Dark or Light of a person's soul. They were incapable of working with each other, their differences too great. Yet they realised, only together would they be strong enough to prevent the destruction of the Realms".

Mileena sat next to the fire with Shujinko. The peered into the flames, as it began to show her images of two powerful Edenian warriors.

"Is that them?"

"Yes. They channelled half of their own power, to create a being of both Light and Dark that would be tasked with protecting the Realms from certain disaster. The called this warrior, Realm Lord. And the first of their kind, the being made manifest of the power of Light and Dark, was known as, Blaze".

The fire changed to the image of a powerful, awesome figure, whose very appearance commanded respect and fear.

Mileena, was visibly entranced by the image of Blaze.

"Wow. He looks amazing".

"He was. He was created to prevent the Dragon King from dethroning the Elder Gods. He destroyed his armies and humbled him, forcing him into OutWorld. And I believe you know how _that_ ended", Shujinko grinned, Mileena rolling her eyes.

 _Dad must've told the story of how he took OutWorld from Onaga at least twice a month._

"What happened to him?"

"Blaze, like all things in life, did not last forever. But before his death, Blaze channelled his energy into this Realm. The One Realm".

"Say what?"

"It was Blaze's creation. The training grounds for Realm Lords. Only they may enter here, preventing our power from ever being stolen, even by possession".

"…He was powerful enough, to build a Realm. Holy shit".

"Precisely what I said when I saw this for myself".

"What was it like, when you saw it?"

Shujinko sighed. "I was a broken man. I had done many terrible things. I was humiliated, discarded and forgotten. I begged whoever would listen, not for forgiveness, but for the chance to make things right".

"Then, I saw her, Delia. The third Realm Lord and wife of Argus. She offered to train me, as my soul was strong in both the Light and Dark. I remained here for months, perfecting moves that should've been unattainable. Once it was complete, she allowed me to step into this very flame, and absorb the full power of a Realm Lord".

Mileena looked back at the searing fire in front of them. "You stepped into _that?!"_

Shujinko laughed. "You will too someday".

Mileena was visibly less excited at the prospect of going into a fire powerful enough to fuel someone like Blaze.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the Realm, as if the very foundations were being assaulted.

"What's happening?"

Shujinko frowned.

"Your body is under threat".

"Something I ate?"

"Sektor. He has come to kill you".

"Again? On my first date?! IN MY SLEEP!? That does it! I am going to murder his ass!"

Mileena then looked around and asked, "Umm, but first…how _do_ I get out of here?"

"You activated your power attempting to save a loved one. You can only leave, when you are capable of _wielding_ it".

Mieena's jaw hung open. "My friends and my body is in danger out there! How long is this gonna take!?"

"Well, it took me months to complete my training…"

"Rrgo na TAY!" she cursed at the top of her lungs.

"Buuut…", Shujinko interjected, "I can teach you something quickly enough to both exit this Realm in time to help your friends…" he grinned, "And kick the crap out of that miserable snake, Sektor".

Mileena now smiled.

"Now you're talking old man".

Shujinko nodded and looked to the fire.

"So, whose powers would you like to learn first?"

Mileena thought seriously about this. Then closed her eyes and focused.

Shujinko stared into the flames and smiled.

"Ah of course. A very reasonable decision".

"I have a good feeling about that one".

"Very well then. Let us begin".

 **Oh boy, things are heating up aren't they? And it isn't just because of the pyramid fire. The Lin Kuei are about to end their conflict once and for all, Noob is searching for the truth and Mileena is gonna have her final showdown with Sektor. Oh, and Ross isn't dead. Yay! Expect things to get brutal in the next instalment of Fast Times At EarthRealm High, because next time, a certain Tarkatan butler is going to have to "tidy up" this Lin Kuei mess. Don't miss it.**

 **Until next time, this is T-rex Marine saluting (with his tiny two fingered hand) you readers and wish you an awesome time and look forward to hearing from you again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OutWorld Palace. Living Room**

On a scale of one to ten of how much trouble Scorpion was in, it was safe to say he was around about a twelve.

The other two points were due to A) His girlfriend was unconscious and B) Said girlfriend was marked for death by a bunch of cybernetic lunatics who were currently advancing to kill them both.

Thinking about his girlfriend, he stared at her slumbering form. She looked eerily peaceful. Her visible wounds did not look fatal, but the dark magic she'd been assaulted with had affected her in some way. He tried his best to silence the painful thoughts that she might be slowly dying right there in front to him and he was powerless to help her, just as he was for the last love of his life.

 _Please Elder Gods, do not do this to me again._

After the attack, he moved as fast as he could to Mileena's Palace, knowing that he needed to keep her somewhere safe until the fighting subsided.

Thankfully, Baraka, the royal family's butler and commander of the guard, was there to let them in, but unfortunately, he informed them Mileena's father wouldn't be back from his discussion with Raiden for another hour.

So until Shao Khan or Sub and the others showed up, it was just Scorps and Baraka.

In short, Scorpion was very far from happy.

"Even if the cyborgs don't kill me, when Shao Khan see's that I brought his daughter back unconscious and covered in blood, he's going to rip my balls off".

"Don't be so dramatic", the Tarkatan butler chided. "Princess Mileena is stable, for now".

"But…"

The Tarkatan looked directly at Scorpion.

"Now listen to me young man. If what you told me is true, we have at least fifty dozen cyborg warriors enhanced with dark magic heading towards us. _That_ is our priority. Mileena is a powerful warrior and her mixed Tarkatan and Edenian physiology accelerates her healing process, so as long as we keep those degenerate from her…", he grabbed Hanzo by the shoulders to both reassure him and to make him focus, "She. Will. Be. Fine. But only, if we do our jobs here and now".

Resolved, Hanzo nodded. "Right, what's the plan?"

Baraka pointed to a glowing fissure that was appearing beside the coffee table, as out stepped Kitana, Jade, Tanya, Rain, Sareena and Sub's Lin Kuei faction.

"Sup bitches?", Frost tactfully greeted.

"We came as soon as we could. Where's….", Kitana cut herself off upon catching the sight of her little sister, wounded and lying on the couch, completely motionless.

"Milly…", she gasped.

"She is Okay Princess", Baraka assured. "But we need to make sure she stays that way. So, Lin Kuei, scout the building's perimeter. You know these miscreants better than any of us which means you know where they'll be hiding. Thin out their numbers and limit the amount that can reach this room".

"On it. Smoke, Frost, move out", Sub commanded.

"You two Edenians, you're guarding this entrance". Tanya and Rain nodded. "We won't let Milly down", Rain swore.

"The rest of you, remain here with Mileena. If they get past us, you're her last defence".

Kitana, Jade and Scorpion bowed their heads.

None of them were about to let Sektor take Mileena from them.

"Very good. If we can just hold out for the hour, the Princess should be safe".

Baraka turned to walk out the living room door.

"Where are you going?", Kitana demanded.

Baraka gave a short chuckle. "I shall do as the butler is meant to, your highness…", he said, revealing his long forearm blades.

"And answer the door".

 **OutWorld Palace Exterior**

Sektor stood at the front of his forces, staring at the large door that prevented them from breaking into the palace.

This would be the end of his nemesis. He would burn her alive in her own home.

"This is it. Units of the Lin Kuei, prepare to blast the door down!"

Sektor's warriors approached the door with great haste, only to stop dead in their tracks just a few feet before it, as it slowly opened.

From the entrance, a lone Tarkatan walked out, hands behind his back and as calm as a Spring breeze.

"The Khan is not available to take visits today. Please come again some other time", Baraka smugly advised.

Sektor was not letting this lapdog of Shao Khan stand in his way.

"My business is not with the Khan, fool! It is with his Gods-cursed spawn! Step aside or burn, either works for me".

"Oh I don't think you want to fight me", the butler smiled.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I think you'd rather fight _him"._

"Him? Who…", Sektor was cut off as about half a dozen of his cyborgs were blaster with ice and frozen, before toppling over and smashing into a million pieces.

His optics darted up to see his hated rival, Sub Zero, flanked by Frost and Smoke.

"Sub Zero…", he growled.

"Come on up Sektor. Let's finish this once and for all. By the end of tonight. Only _one_ leader of the Lin Kuei will, stand".

"For once, we agree. First three squads with me. The rest of you, take this palace and bring me that Tarkatan whore's head!"

With that, Sektor and his dregs leapt atop the roof top, ten feet away from Sub Zero.

"Shall we do this traditionally?"

Sketor chuckled. "Very well. Units, take the traitor's pets. Leave this scum to me".

"Go. Thin them out".

"Right on man", Smoke nodded.

"We'll fuck em up real bad boss", Frost grinned.

The duo ran, leading Sektor's forces away, so the two leaders could fight alone.

The silence between them was deafening.

"May the strongest warrior prevail".

"I intend to".

And with that, they charged.

 **The Door**

"So…" Baraka said. "Who's first?"

The Lin Kuei wasted no time in rushing the butler.

He simply raised his arms, flicked out his blades and held his arms out wide and spun around rapidly, decapitating about seventeen cyborgs.

At the sudden and brutal slaughter of their brethren, the cyborgs halted their charge, and instead approached more cautiously.

Not that it mattered. Their deaths were guaranteed the minute they threatened Baraka's masters.

"Such fun", Baraka chortled.

Two Lin Kuei ran to catch him off guard, only to find themselves impaled through the chest and tossed into the crowd, knocking a few over.

He somersaulted into the air, cleaving three of them in half upon landing, whilst biting a fourth's head off.

"Get a grip on yourselves brothers. He's just one beast. We are a legion of the most advanced…", the Lin Kuei warrior was silenced by a spark blast hitting the back of his head and melted his entire skull.

The molten mess of flesh, bone and metal dripped to the ground, scorching it with its touch.

"Fights are for fighting, not talking", the Tarkatan quipped.

If it wasn't for the fact most of the Lin Kuei had their emotions suppressed by their augmentation, they'd have been terrified. Nevertheless, one or two of them good be seen shivering.

"Now then…", he growled.

"Which one of you young chaps would like a demonstration in what it means to ruin the lawn I just mowed, vandalise the roof I shingled last week and interrupt my late night tea break, whilst simultaneously insulting my masters?"

"For the Lin Kuei!", one bravado fuelled cyborg yelled, charging full speed, only to be rewarded by having her sword arm caught in the tight grasp of the grinning Tarkatan butler.

"Ah. A volunteer. How delightful". With that, the overeager cyborg's power core was torn from her chest and rammed into her skull.

Seven more surrounded him, their own wrist blades extended as Baraka parried with great ease each of their attempts to land a strike on him.

Limbs went flying across the battlefield, throats where torn out by Tarkatan teeth and metal and flesh fused together in a molten slag as spark blasts rent the cyborgs armour with awesome levels of heat.

When at last, one remained, the poor fool tried to catch Baraka from behind, feigning a charge only to teleport behind the butler and prepare to stab him in the back.

But a Tarkatan's reflexes are not to be underestimated.

Baraka leaned forward, letting the blade sail over him and lunged for the arm wielding it, sinking his teeth into the limb, before jerking his head to tear the arms clean off and then ram his own blade through the right optic of the cyborg and out the back of the skull.

Baraka, dusted off his shoulder in bemusement.

"So this must be the technology you children are into these days. Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss is about…"

The entire area around him seemed to glow green and dozens more Lin Kuei joined the battle.

"Analysing fallen unit records. Weaknesses identified. Do not repeat their errors", said the leader of this new wave.

"Hmmmm", Barak mused.

"Well then, I do hope you prove to be at least a momentary diversion for me".

He began rapidly scraping his blades off of each other.

"Though I'm doubtful this will be long", he said, as he rushed towards his opponents, ready for the kill.

 **The Rooftop (Frost and Smoke)**

"Freeze in hell, cocksuckers!", the foul mouthed Frost roared, as she froze more Lin Kuei, before swiftly smashing them with her cryo hammer.

One nearly stabbed her from behind, but Smoke descended upon them, landing on him with a super-heated kick and turning the would-be-assassin into oily paste.

"Thanks Smoke", she wheezed out. "Ah fuck me sideways, how many of these bastids are there?"

There was no time to answer as a great many more Lin Kuei made their way towards the duo.

Frost looked to Smoke and they shared a nod. Smoke then twirled, creating a smokescreen so thick that even the Lin Kuei's optics couldn't see through it. As they stumbled around blindly, they soon found their terrain was mysteriously more treacherous.

Had they been able to see the ground, it was completely frozen. As each warrior slipped, a massive icicle emerged from the frozen floor, impaling the cybernetic assassins.

As the smoke faded, many cyborgs had been revealed to have fallen victim to the duo's snare.

While their constant bickering had made them appear too incompatible, Smoke and Frost were a great team when they got together. Smoke stunned the enemy and Frost decimated them.

When you're outnumbered a hundred to one, teamwork is essential for survival.

As more and more cyborgs encircled them, Frost and Smoke continued their dance of destruction and death, Smoke appearing and taking out those Lin Kuei in smaller groups or those who were preparing a ranged attack, while Frost armoured herself up with thick sheets of ice and tanked the masses encircling her, her cryo hammer stained black from the fallen cyborgs innards splattering all over the place.

It looked like they were going to pull through this.

Then several cyborgs glowing with Necro energy showed up.

"I'm thinkin, now would be a good time for some back up".

The cyborg mystics charged their attacks, when suddenly they were engulfed by a green energy net and were sliced into small metal cubes.

Several yellow spheres were thrown into the fray and exploded, clearing the Lin Kuei away from the two ninjas.

A familiar yellow cyborg landed beside the desperate duo.

"Cyrax!?", the two ninja's exclaimed in shock and joy.

"It seems we're _all_ traitors now", he chuckled.

"Welcome to the club man", Smoke welcomed.

"Uh, hate to break the reunion boys, buuuuut…", she pointed to the advancing cyborgs encircling them.

Cyrax nodded and got into fighting stance.

"Three against about seventy six. Doesn't seem fair", Cyrax commented.

"Yeah it's not", Frost concurred, before smirking under her mask, "But we don't have time for them to bring more friends".

The three of them fought with all their might. They took a few hits, but for every blow they suffered, two cyborgs fell. At last, their numbers were dwindling.

"This is it. The final wave. Prepare to destroy all targets".

"Sure thing, Chrome Dome".

"It's Cyrax!"

"Gonna have to get used to it Shiny".

The final few cyborgs had formed in teams of three, each one composed of Necro energy wielders.

Frost created an ice shield to protect her comrades, while Cyrax and Smoke tossed bombs over the barrier in an artillery fashion.

Cyrax and Smoke teleported beyond the ice wall, in between the team trios. Cyrax dispatched his quickly, before being ganged up on by the second. He was quickly joined by Frost, sliding under one of the cyborgs and tossing three ice daggers into the metal chest of her victim while they were still in mid-air.

As she rose up, she created and ice sword and used the momentum of her slide to spin around with full force, decapitating a second cyborg.

The final of the trio assaulting Cyrax and Frost was about to fire an arc blast from its chest, until Cryax rammed a sphere into the chamber, with Frost swiftly freezing the explosive in place.

And then, the poor cyborg exploded into a molten mess.

"Huh. Not so tough now, are ya, ya stupid fu-"

"Gaarh!"

Frost and Cyrax whipped round and to their horror, two of the remaining trio facing Smoke were currently blasting him with Necro energy. His flesh was burning, the smell was foul and strong, as if it was just rotting right off the bone.

"F-frost, help me….", he wheezed, his own vocal chords turning to a gelatinous goo as his body decayed at a horrific rate.

Enraged, Frost slide tackled on of the cyborgs responsible for her friend's torment and formed an icy pair of brass knuckled and proceeded to pummel his head in.

"Take! This! You! Piece! Of! Shit!", she grunted. Cyrax flipped in the air, avoiding the remaining cyborgs blast at the yellow Lin Kuei, and used his buzz saw to slice the Lin Kuei mystic into three pieces.

It was over. The roof top had been won.

But at a cost.

"Smoke!", Frost called out in terror. She cradled her comrade in her arms, desperately searching for some sign of life.

"He's gotta pull through. He is _not_ dying like this!", she yelled, almost begging for him to be spared this terrible fate.

Cyrax looked down at Smoke's mangled body. He didn't have long left.

At least, not if he remained human.

He sighed.

"What?", Frost asked, unusual worry in her voice. "What is it?"

"I can save him".

"What? How?"

"There is _one_ method. But…" Cyrax stopped himself looking to Frost for approval.

The snow haired assassin realised what Cyrax was alluding to.

She knew just _how_ Cyrax could save Smoke.

Frost hesitated.

She wanted Smoke to live. Even if it went against what they stood for.

She looked Smoke in the eyes. He looked back weakly and nodded.

"Do it", she confirmed. "I'll answer to Sub if he disapproves. Just…just save him. Please".

Cyrax nodded, his hands glowing green, with several complex symbols being projected.

"Target acquired. Cyberization process initiating".

 **Rooftop (Sektor and Sub)**

Sub went to bring his cryo hammer down, but Sektor's flamethrowers melted it before it could reach him.

The red cyborg's back unleashed a volley of missiles that went straight towards Sub, only to be rendered useless by several well aimed freeze blasts by Sub.

"You still love your toys don't you Sektor?", Sub breathed heavily.

Honestly, he wasn't doing too well. Sektor, for all his faults was one tough son of a bitch. His metal exterior made all of his hits hurt twice as much, which really showed on Sub's bruises and cuts.

While Sektor, seemed to be fine. Unbeknownst to Sub, the amulet in his chest core immediately reducing any damage done to him by Sub.

"I'm afraid these _toys_ put me far above your meagre skillset. Not that it was ever a question that I was superior to you, dog".

"This dog bites back, you crazy metal bastard", Sub shot back, clapping his hands together and pulling them apart, summoning an arm mounted ice blade on each arm and striking a fighting stance.

Sektor sighed in amusement. "Still playing with the Old Ways I see. Well Kuai…"

"Heh heh".

"What?"

"Icy".

"…Beg pardon?"

"Still playing with the Old Ways _I see",_ Sub chuckled. "I see, Icy? Couldn't help it man".

"…I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you painfully, slowly and I'm going to record it so I can fall asleep to it every night. Any puns for _that_ you cretin?"

"…..Chill out?"

"DIE!", Sektor yelled, unleashing his duel flamethrowers. Sub used his slide attack to get underneath Sektor's flamethrowers and sliced the tubes feeding the weapons fuel.

Sliding past Sektor, he heard an explosion behind him, telling him that his move took out Sektor's flamethrowers. Though he knew the cyborg had plenty more tricks in that armoured suit of his.

Turning to meet his opponent, Sektor had triggered his own Lin Kuei wrist blades.

"Fine then you outdated fossil, we'll play it your way", he barked, crossing his blades in an "x" formation.

Sub repeated the gesture and the two leapt in the air.

Ice met steel as each strike caused a bright clash of sparks off of the duo's blades.

Sektor had been the dominant one, using powerful kicks to disrupt Sub's footwork and throw him off balance and striking with such precision and strength that Sub's defences meant nothing.

Yet Sub was quick to change tactics.

If he couldn't defend, he could evade, and to this end slid under and flipped over Sektor, feigning vulnerability to allow Sektor a hair's length away from a hit, only to deny him by dodging his strike and at the last nanosecond, infuriating the cyborg.

"Stand still and fight, cringing dog!"

"If I stand still, I won't be standing long, will I?"

"That's the point!"

"No…", Sub interrupted, clanging their swords together, the two's eyes and optics locked onto each other with burning rage as they stared each other down. Sub swiftly stepped back, creating an Ice Clone and kicking it from the back, sending it smashing into Sektor, freezing him over.

He then placed his palms out forward together, before slowly parting them and summoning his Ice Sword, " _This_ is the "point".

"Argh, enough puns!"

"You say so", he performed a run and jump impale on Sektor, his sword going straight through the heart.

"It's over Sektor. I've won".

Sektor groaned for all but a few seconds.

Then he began to chuckle, much to Sub's confusion.

Sektor was tough alright, but he wasn't immortal. Something wasn't right.

Sektor stood up and grabbed Sub's sword and smashed it into pieces, side kicking Sub away from him, sending him tumbling a good five feet away from him.

"How?"

Sektor's chuckles turned to cackles. The gaping hole in his chest slowly sealed itself as Necro Energy glowed around his torso, undoing the damage done to him.

Sub Zero was horrified by just how quickly Sektor was being repaired. Even more unsettling was his command of the dark magicks involved in the healing process.

His chest plate opened up to reveal Shinnok's amulet had been inserted into his core processor. Sub was struck silent.

"Awe inspiring, is it not? The raw power of dark magic, amalgamated with the efficiency and precision of machinery. At long last I have achieved what no other warrior ever has before. I have become the perfect warrior".

Sub slowly got to his feet.

"You…you did it. By the Elder Gods Sektor, you made a deal with Shinnok! Are you insane!?"

"Typical. You always were small minded".

"Small minded!? You've sold your soul to the father of all evils! And to top it off, you've condemned your own brothers and sisters to the same fate", Sub spat, disgust clear in his voice.

"Was our rivalry _this_ bad that you would stoop to these levels?"

Sektor shook his head chuckling. "Do not flatter yourself Sub Zero. Destroying you is only a bonus to my true goal. I obtained this power for one reason. To finally slaughter that half breed whore".

Sub was fuming. "Are you fucking kidding me!? You went this far, because Mileena made you look bad in a fucking sparring match!?"

"Ignorant as ever. No Kuai, her insult aside, Mileena possess a threat far greater than you know".

"What do you mean?"

Though it couldn't be seen, Sektor was grinning. "I'll tell you after I kill her", he said, his voice laced with venom.

"Never!", Sub cried, sliding toward Sektor to continue their fight. Sektor nonchalantly blasted him aside and turned his back on the rival Lin Kuei leader.

"Face me you coward!"

"Alas, as much as your death at my hands would make me happy, I have someone else who is more than willing to dispose of you for me".

Sub fired a cryo blast at Sektor which hopelessly missed as the deranged cyborg teleported away from the rooftop and the blast was easily deflected by a black, shadowy figure, who used a strange form of dark ice to counter Sub's attack.

The shadowy figure shook his head in apparent disappointment.

"I thought I'd taught you better than this, brother. How very disappointing".

Sub's entire body was still.

Despite the black hood and mask hiding this man's face, he knew who he was.

"Bi Han?"

 **The Door**

As Baraka impaled one last Lin Kuei with his right arm blade and raised him up to spin him around and slice his limbs and head off with his right arm blade.

Truth be told, he was somewhat disappointed. He'd expected at least one of these miscreants would have given him some sport, but alas, this was but a mere distraction.

"Well, if that's all then…"

Were it not for his superb Tarkatan senses, he would not have been able to hear the sudden buzzing noise getting gradually louder.

He stepped swiftly to the left, dodging what appeared to be a projectile of some sort composed of swarming insects.

He sharply turned around to see a Kytin in a dark robe, bobbing her head and smiling.

He wasn't sure which action annoyed him more.

"First technical support, now pest control. Well I'm certainly putting my wide range of skills to use tonight".

"This one does not believe you grasp the gravity of the situation".

"And _this one_ would very much like to know who you are and why you are here. But if I had to guess, you're here with the metal brat, aren't you?"

"Hmmmm, about half right. But you will not need to know more than that".

Baraka leapt forward with his two blades aiming right for D'vorah's heart and brain, but before he could hit her, she flew above him and descended with alarming speed, delivering a powerful kick to his spine, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Baraka shook his head, his wits returning to him and growled, annoyed though admittedly, impressed.

"Finally, a fight that might actually be worth of my time".

D'vorah launched more bug bombs at Baraka, who deflected them with his blades as he rushed towards her.

She then extended her top pincers, using them to counter Baraka's blades. While Baraka focused and slashing and rapid slices, D'vorah used her height advantage to stop Baraka's attack before they truly began, stabbing at his blades from above.

She flicked out her bottom pincers, using them as stilts to bring her feet to the same level as Baraka's head and then smashed his head with both her feet.

As Baraka tumbled backwards, he grabbed her extended legs, catching her off guard and pulling her down with him.

Baraka rose first, raising his right blade to impale D'vorah while she was still down, but was launched into the air by a bug mine placed underneath his feet.

Leaping back up, D'vorah glided above him, using her bug bombs in some form of airborne artillery, to which Baraka responded by launching spark blasts in retaliation.

Unfortunately, D'vorah's superior Kytin vision allowed her to aim with astonishing precision, and managed to land a shot that went straight through Baraka's leg.

The butler fell to the ground, roaring. He tried to stand, but the hole in his leg made it too painful.

D'vorah strutted up to the wounded Tarkatan.

"This One hopes our fight was "worthy you your time", because it was just about worth mine".

Baraka just snarled and spat out blood. "Well, played…", he spluttered.

A green energy emission materialised behind D'vorah, revealing a Lin Kuei cyborg, significantly taller than the others Baraka had fought earlier.

It was no lithe, assassin like its bretheren. Rather it was a hulking beast, covered in armour so tough that it looked more like a tank on legs

"LK Special Weapons Unit online. Prepared to terminate hostiles".

"Go. Bring me back their charred corpses", D'vorah ordered.

"Acknowledged. Proceeding to destroy organic targets", the behemoth boomed as it smashed the door down with its giant fists and entered the building.

D'vorah looked back down at Baraka.

"Such a pity. This one hoped that you would provide more sport. Nevertheless, this One shall gain the respect of my peers at long last, once I deliver Shao Khan's lapdog's head to Lord Quan Chi", she cackled, launching her pincers at Baraka to extract his brain and heart.

However, before they could penetrate, Baraka caught the pincer heading for his heart with his hands and tore the one speeding towards his skull with his teeth, earning a wail from D'vorah.

"I am no lapdog. I am a BUTLER!", he growled, scraping his blades against each other so fast, it appeared to be a blur of steel and sparks, forming an orb of heat that he forced towards his own leg, cauterizing his wound. He recovered his footing, grunting in pain but standing once more.

He then fired a large spark ball into the air and crossed his blades together.

"You want to use my corpse to gain respect? Very well", he snarled, getting into stance. "Come claim it".

D'vorah scowled, but then smiled sadistically.

"This One will enjoy your death".

 **Hallway**

Rain and Tanya saw Baraka's spark blast from the window.

"Shit that's the signal. Someone made it through", Rain spat.

"Well, look on the bright side. Baraka probably only missed a few, how bad could it be?"

The ground shook as the thundering of large, mechanical footsteps grew closer. The whirring of hydraulics drowned the hallway's atmosphere.

A large, green armoured Lin Kuei cyborg rounded the corner, standing just about a couple dozen feet away from Rain, Tanya and the door that was keeping their friends safe.

" _That,_ Tanya, is how bad it could be".

"Shut it".

"Hey Iron Giant, mind giving us your name?"

The super-sized synthetic focused its optics on the Edenian duo.

"This unit is designated as LK Special Weapons Unit. Codenamed: Ross".

Rain and Tanya looked each other, confused by such an intimidating figure having such a relatively ordinary name.

" **Mission:** Destroy barrier preventing leader Sektor from terminating target Mileena. **Permission to act with extreme prejudice:..",** the giant boomed as two miniguns emerged from his arms and Tanya and Rain's jaws dropped.

"Granted".

Tanya facepalmed herself. "Seriously? I thought Sektor was bad with rocket launchers, but what kind of order carries fucking miniguns and still tries to call themselves stealthy?!"

"I really don't know T".

"Prepare to be exterminated", Ross said as he unleashed a hail of bullets straight towards them.

Rain threw up a large water sphere just in time to shield them from the blast, creating a miniature whirlpool on the inside, causing the captured bullets to spin rapidly, before releasing them to be sent straight back to Ross.

It did very little to deter him though. His armour absorbed his returned firepower like rain drops splashing on a tank. He geared up to launch a second barrage of bulletfire, when Rain and Tanya both became encompassed in a water sphere, which teleported them from the door to behind Ross.

"Tanya, torch those guns!"

"On it", the pyromancer grinned, sending a pair of fire balls to Ross' guns, hitting them in their vulnerable barrels and melting them, nullifying the threat they previously presented.

" **Analysis:** Primary weapon destroyed. **Remedy:** Proceed with "direct" approach".

With that, Ross turned around far quicker than either of his opponents could have believed a being of his size could move and grabbed Tanya and Rain in his massive hands. Then he swerved around sharply, smashing them into a wall and pressing against them.

The two Edenians could hear things inside of them beginning to break, grunting in pain.

"Urgh! Rain, any suggestions?"

"Yeah. Let's go with the "Steampunk" move".

"Worth a shot", with that, Tanya and aimed their palms at each other. Rain launched a jet of water while Tanya unleashed a stream of fire. As the two elements combined, a large cloud of steam built up, clouding Ross' vision.

" **Warning:** My vision is impaired", Ross bellowed, releasing Tanya and Rain to wipe the condensation from his optics.

"Thanks for the update, jackass", Tanya grinned, sliding underneath the behemoth and pouncing on his back. She then proceeded to fire a concentrated stream of fire at the back of his neck.

Rain fired rapid lightning bolts at the vulnerable joints at his arms and legs, causing the heavy hitter to fall.

"Well, you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they…"

"Hit", Ross finished, slamming his back against the wall dealing Tanya a tremendous amount of damage.

"Tanya!"

The Edenian assassin, couldn't get up, struggling to even just crawl.

Ross, now back on his feet, opened his chest core to fire a blast of energy at Rain, who attempted to counter with an arc of lightning, but was unable to match his larger opponent's strength.

Rain was pushed back and landed on his side, groaning from slight plasma scorches.

Ross stomped over to Tanya, holding her up into the air and slamming her down to the ground, bringing his foot down to crush her. Tanya put up a valiant struggle, holding back the large metal appendage from smashing her chest.

A sphere of water appeared underneath Ross' foot, tumbling the giant and allowing Tanya to roll away, joining her similarly wounded partner.

"Thanks for the save".

"No, argh, problem", Rain wheezed.

Ross' blast had really done a number on her partner. He was covered in scorch marks and she could smell the smoke coming off him.

As for herself, if she wasn't pissing blood by tomorrow after being slammed into the damned wall, it would be a miracle.

Speaking of the big bad Lin Kuei, Ross was currently charging right towards them.

"Oh shit!"

"Tanya, burn a hole in the floor".

"He's coming too fast".

"I meant under us".

"What?!"

"Do it, now!"

Tanya, fresh out of ideas, used what little strength she had left to melt the floor underneath herself and Rain, until it was nothing more charred concrete.

Ross was a but a second away from turning the two Edenians into paste, when Rain managed one last teleportation sphere, sending Tanya and himself away as Ross' massive bulk betrayed him, as the weaken floor gave way and he plummeted down to the bottom of the palace.

Rain and Tanya reappeared looking down the whole.

"Is…is he…"

"He's gotta be. No way he isn't…"

Before Tanya could finish, the rumbling of jets was heard from several floors down.

"No. Fucking. Way", the two Edenians said in synchronisation.

Ross erupted from the floor, the force of his entrance sending Rain and Tanya tumbling backwards.

" **Declaration:** This has become frustrating. **Solution:** Maximum extermination".

Rain and Tanya looked to each other, worried.

Ross' chest core charged up, the build-up of plasma fire humming loudly, then turning into a high pitched squeal.

"Tanya, it was fun workin with ya".

"Same to you buddy", she concurred with a smile, as the two shook hands.

Ross fired his blast and the Edenian duo were eclipsed by blue light.

When it passed, no sign of either Rain or Tanya remained, save two holes in the ground.

Satisfied, Ross turned his attention to the door.

" **Priority:** Destroy barrier to door. Proceeding to…"

Ross was cut off and then _cut through_ by a small and organic projectile going through his chest.

"Coo Gee Kaa!"

From the two holes where Rain and Tanya once were, both Edenian reappeared in the fists of a giant hulking monster, with a red bag on his head.

The smaller creature, currently lodged in Ross' chest, squirmed out of the torso and back flipped onto the back of the brute, who gently laid Tanya and Rain down.

Ross, with a final hum, finally fell to the ground.

"Spark Spark, down. We help", the smaller one chirped.

"Who…are you?" Tanya strained.

"Me Ferra. Him Torr", she pointed as the bigger one groaned in response, seemingly happy to meet the two".

"Where did you come from?"

"Downstairs".

The two were confused by the bluntness of her answer.

"Um. Downstairs?"

Ferra nodded quickly.

"Yeah yeah. We sleeping in lab way down stairs. Then, metal man fall down floors", she followed up with some very creative smashing sounds to mimic what happened.

"Woke Ferra/Torr up. Ferra cranky. Wanted to hurt metal man".

This, did little to clarify things for them.

"You live in a lab in Mileena's basement?"

"Who Leena?"

"The person who owns this house".

"No, no. Made in Flesh Pit".

Tanya and Rain looked at each other in understanding, "Professor Tsung".

"Yup. He make us. Metal man wake us. We break em. We no break you".

 _Well, that's comforting._

"Not that I'm complaining, but why won't you break us".

"Metal man wake Ferra/Torr. You hurt metal man. Ferra/Torr like you".

Again, her simple logic was astounding.

"Well…it's nice to meet both of you. I'm Rain, this is Tanya".

"Drip drop and white eyes friends now. We hug!"

"Wait, hold on-", the two were too late as Torr hugged their already broken bodies.

"Well, at least they dealt with the last…no", Tanya's optimism died as she saw an all too familiar figure in red.

"How touching", he cackled.

"Nother metal man. Smash an' bash, Torr!"

Torr roared and charged, but Sektor teleported behind him and gave him a short blast of Necro energy, sending him toppling.

"Trickery! Deceit!"

Tanya and Rain were equally displeased to see Sektor.

"You stay away from Mileena you son of a bitch!", Rain shouted.

The duo fired twin streams of fire and lightning, but Sektor's powers allowed him to absorb the blasts and redirect them to their casters, taking them out of commission.

"Now, whilst the thought of disembowelling you two idiots is tempting", he turned to the door separating him and his prize.

"I have an old friend I need to see".

He then used his jets to smash through the door and erected a barricade of Necro energy around the entrance, stopping Tanya, Rain or their newly found Flesh Pit spawned friends from protecting Mileena.

Sektor turned to see Jade, Kitana, Scorpion and Sareena all starring at him.

"Well now", he chortled. "Who's first".

 **OutWorld Palace. Living Room**

Sareena launched several flaming skulls at Sektor, who kicked them aside as if they were not but a nuisance.

"Really Sareena? I would've expected you of all people to understand NetherRealm's powers require more effort than that".

"No, what I should've expected was that you'd be so vindictive that you'd actually stoop to serving Quan Chi", she growled, earning a kick underneath her chin by an annoyed Sektor.

"I serve no one!"

Sareena landed to the floor, but used her lowered position to perform a leg sweep and knock her crimson opponent down. She pounced on top of him and stretched her palm out.

"Now let's see if we can't find, ha! Gotcha", she cheered, locating the source of Sektor's new found power. She pulled the chest plate open, only to be horrified by what she saw.

"No. That can't be…."

Sektor fired a concentrated chest blast of Necro energy that sent Sareena right off of him and landing with a thud, smoke still emitting from her body.

"You…you damned fool…", she weakly choked out. "You…have no idea what kind of power you playing around with".

"I am done, "playing", Sareena. I am fulfilling the Lin Kuei's true destiny. After tonight, with this new power, the Lin Kuei will not only take their rightful place as the most powerful Kombatants in the Realms, but as the true rules of the world".

Sareena coughed out blood. "Shinnok, won't let that happen. He's using you".

"Then he will die like all the rest who have denied me my destiny".

He turned to Jade, Kitana and Scorpion, who were still protecting an unconscious Mileena.

"She will be the first to die".

Jade and Kitana leapt into attack. Jade used her pole to cover Kitana's exposed points, as the Edenian princess closed in close with Sektor, slashing at him with her fan-blades.

Sektor attempted to intercept the assassin, but each time he tried, he was countered by Jade, who was too far to deal with while he was currently being pestered by Kitana.

Catching a break, he eyed an opening that Jade had not covered and kicked Kitana in the knee, causing her to stumble, to which her followed up with a knee to her face, smashing her nose upon impact.

Kitana fell, while Sektor launched himself at Jade. Before anything could be done to the green clad warrior, she swung round on her pole, delivering a kick to the advancing cyborg that sent him flying back.

Sektor was then caught, mid-air, by Scorpion's Kunai, and yanked towards the fire demon, who trapped him in his takedown manoeuvre and proceeded to punch his faceplate in.

"You will not hurt her, you bastard!", he vowed.

Hellfire had formed around his fists, melting the cyborg's helm into his own face and searing the metal to the already deformed flesh. The pain was intense, if Sektor's screams were anything to go by.

But as ever, Sektor's pride and rage allowed him to ignore it.

Sektor wrapped both his arms around Scorpion and used his jets to launch both himself and Scorpion in a curved ascension, before dropping down and smashing Scorpion's head against the floor.

Sektor loosened his grip and let Scorpion fall, groaning. He raised his foot to curb stomp his downed opponent, but felt a piercing sensation in his back, turning his head to see Jade's throwing disc embedded in his back.

Shinnok's amulet kept him alive nonetheless. However, it did not necessarily heal him. The amulet would never imbue the powers of life to another. What Sektor was ignorant of, was that he was not truly being healed. More appropriately, the amulet was keeping him together.

Jade watched in horror, as he pulled her weapon out of his back, the blades covered in spinal fluid and marrow, as well as several different synthetic fluids.

"By the Elder Gods, what are you?", she breathed.

"The future", he replied, with as much arrogance lacing his words as usual.

Jade struck out with her pole, but Sektor caught it and pulled her towards him, head-butting her before delivering an uppercut that sent her right off her feet.

Jade rolled with the blow, standing on her feet again, though very much shaken by the attack.

Sektor used her disorientated state to his advantage and leaped into the air, delivering one final kick to her ribs to take Jade out of the fight.

"Well, if that's all there is", he wheezed out, looking to Mileena's body.

"I've waited long enough for this". Sektor approached Mileena slowly, enjoying the sensation of being so close to ending his rival once and for all.

He was only two feet away when he was swept up into the air by a blue vortex, swirling him around.

"Now what!?", he roared.

Kitana, blood dripping from her face and rage in her eyes, had regained her fan-blades and created a miniature tornado that had engulfed Sektor.

Scorpion, hazy from having his head smashed in, weakly walked up behind her, his hands outstretched and gradually increasing the amount of Hellfire surrounding them.

"I don't care, how many bones you break. How much of my blood you spill…", Kitana spat.

"You will not hurt Mileena. Not while we still stand", Scorpion said as he vented a charged blast of Hellfire into Kitana's fan-blade vortex. The searing flames swirled around Sektor, roasting him alive in his own armour and melting steel and plastic into his mutilated and rotting flesh.

Synthetic screams drowned the room and eventually, Sektor was no longer visible as the swirling flames engulfed him, the cascade finally culminating in a fiery explosion.

Scorpion and Kitana shielded themselves and their two downed comrades from the repulse from their manoeuvre.

The smoke and ash cleared slowly to reveal…

"No…", Scorpion choked out.

Kneeling on one knee, burnt to a crisp and disfigured by molten steel drenching his ruined flesh, with an amulet glowing green at the centre of his chest, Sektor slowly stood back up.

His faceplate had now completely melted into his face, parts of his skull now visible and galvanised with steel or charred black.

His optics still remained in working order, now focused on Scorpion and Kitana, shining with dark magic and menacing delight.

"As I told your weakling friend. I am the _future._ I am forever!", Sektor's voice, while still sounding synthesised, now boomed with a dark echo of his unnatural power source.

Scorpion launched his Kunai, but Sektor grabbed it with one hand and pulled it, tossing him against the wall, smashing against it with a loud thud and slumping to the ground.

Sektor, or whatever remained of Sektor in this deformed, mutilated creature, strolled towards Kitana, who weakly placed herself between the attacker and her fallen comrades.

Sektor batted her weapon out of her hand and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up to meet his horrid face.

"I do wonder if I should wait until the filthy half breed wakes up to kill you. Oh ho ho, imagine the look in her eyes as I snuff the life out of her wretched false sister…"

Sektor was cut off from another vortex being generated underneath him, tossing him away from Kitana, though he used his jets to land perfectly.

"Your efforts are in vain Kitana. Your tricks will no longer…"

"That wasn't her who did that, asshole".

Sektor stopped.

He turned slowly to see, much to his frustration, Mileena, fully healed, bathed in a glowing, magenta aura and wielding two ethereal fan-blades.

"Get away from my family, you undead, cybernetic prick!", Mileena growled.

Sektor did indeed turn away from the other to face Mileena.

"I have been waiting for this moment, half breed. For too long, this rematch has been a dream. But now, seeing you here, sickens and delights me".

"Face me, or prove you're the coward everyone says you are".

Sektor gave out a distorted chortle.

"Oh don't worry. I'm more than happy to oblige".

He walked up a few feet away from Mileena, both of the Kombatants staring daggers at the other.

Sektor got into stance, relishing every moment leading up to his long awaited shot at retribution.

"With your death, the new age of the Lin Kuei will arise".

The amulet in his chest hummed with unnatural power, charging his exoskeleton's weaponry.

"It's almost a shame you won't be there to see it".

Mileena simply laughed, an act that had visibly irritated Sektor.

She then followed suit and used her newly enhanced ethereal powers to increase her strength, as she raised her fan-blade constructs in a manner similar to her sister.

"Don't count me out yet", purred with a lick of her lips.

"Darling".

 **FIGHT!**

 **And because I'm a cruel little bastard, that is where the chapter ends.**

 **Now then, really sorry this one was delayed, but other commitments have really taken up my time. And for that, I do apologise.**

 **Also, to clear a few things up: Yes, I felt D'vorah and Baraka needed a showdown after his tragic demise in MKX. Yes, Smoke will become a cyber Lin Kuei. Yes Mileena chose Kitana's fighting style when she peered into Blaze's flames and yes, Ferra/Torr are here to stay. There is an explanation for their sudden appearance. Remember a couple of chapters ago, it was mentioned after the school meeting, Shang Tsung got a call from his landlord that something was happening? TA DA! Trust me, Chapter 9 will clear up their story a little more.**

 **Also to look forward to, Mileena and Sektor's final showdown, brother vs brother when the Sub Zeros slug it out and the answer to the long awaited question…Will I ever kill Ross? (Even I don't know).**

 **Once again, thank you all SO much for your patience. This T-Rex Marine is seriously hoping for some shore leave from exams!**

 **Until next time, this is T-Rex Marine saluting (with his tiny two fingered hand) you readers and wish you an awesome time and look forward to hearing from you again.**


End file.
